Night sky
by greenespeon1995
Summary: Xanxus scopre di aver un parente in vita, ma nessuno l'aveva avvertito che avrebbe trovato Althea Dorea Potter (fem Harry). Ma tutti maghi mancano di buon senso? (big brother Xanxus) prima storia siate buoni.
1. Prologo

**Harry Potter e KHR non mi appartengono, (magari...)**

 **Prologo**

Lily Evans-Potter era disperata, medici e guaritori erano tutti dello stesso avviso: non avrebbe mai potuto avere figli.

Qualunque ovulo del suo corpo non avrebbe mai potuto svilupparsi in un feto. L'esaurimento era arrivato mentre stava rimettendo a posto diverse lettere inviate dai suoi parenti in Italia; e mentre piangeva, disperata le cadde l'occhio su una lettera in particolare, aveva una lontana cugina che le assomigliava tantissimo e che era di non molto più grande di lei.

"Forse se le parlassi, la potrei convincere a darmi una mano, posso portare un bambino in grembo senza che sia mio dopotutto già, ci assomigliamo e molto se usassimo il rituale d'adozione, poi sarebbe davvero mio!" pensò "Alla Gringott in fretta, i goblin mi potranno aiutare a trovarla sicuramente" scattò fuori di casa per apparare; povera Lily, però non vide mai il secondo foglio della lettera in cui si diceva che la povera ragazza era impazzita.

Ciò che trovò non era quello che si era aspettata, era una prostituta, una prostituta, in uno dei quartieri peggiori di Napoli. E neanche in salute, aveva uno sguardo assolutamente vacuo e sembrava divagare in un mondo tutto suo. Lily aveva comunque provato a spiegarle la sua situazione, e la donna aveva capito ma non aveva reagito come si sarebbe aspettata, un secco rifiuto oppure una miglior spiegazione, sì; non la domanda di una tale quantità di denaro. Questa donna non aveva scrupoli a vendere la possibilità di avere un figlio a una completa sconosciuta, Lily era completamente disgustata, non poteva far a meno di pensare che questa donna non sarebbe mai potuta essere una buona madre. Non aveva idea di quanto avesse ragione.

Alla fine il contratto con il nome di entrambe era stato firmato e l'ovulo era al sicuro sotto numerosi incantesimi di protezione e stasi niente avrebbe potuto distruggere la fiala in cui era conservato. La donna aveva ricevuto i suoi soldi e la sua memoria modificata per farle credere che la transazione fosse avvenuta in una clinica medica e non per mezzo della magia; nessun problema dunque con lo statuto di segretezza.

" Crescerà amato e curato e non saprà mai di quella donna" si ripromise " se lo cercherà non lo troverà mai, quella donna non è materiale per una madre ". Bè da quella donna non avrebbe mai più avuto problemi, in effetti, Lily sarebbe morta proteggendo la sua bambina dal signore oscuro Lord Voldemort e la prostituta morirà a causa di un mafioso; sì Lily Evans-Potter non avrebbe più visto il contratto ma un certo Squalo Superbi lo avrebbe infilato insieme a molte altre cose in una scatola per consegnarlo al suo capo: Xanxus della Varia.

Xanxus capo della Varia era immobilizzato, non a causa di un nemico o come conseguenza dello scontro contro Sawada Tsunayoshi in Giappone, ma perché nel mezzo della scatola che conteneva gli effetti personali della sua inutile madre (l'aveva abbandonato a Timoteo Vongola che gli aveva fatto credere di essere suo padre solo per alla fine fargli cadere il mondo addosso quando aveva scoperto di non poter ereditare La Famiglia) c'era un contratto intestato alla stessa e a una certa Lily Evans-Potter, che sembrava essere un'inglese, per la vendita di un ovulo da parte di sua madre e quindi c'era la possibilità che da qualche parte ci fosse un fratello o una sorella di Xanxus al di sotto dei 13 anni; la data del contratto faceva così presagire e i suoi istinti gli stavano gridando di seguire quella traccia.

E Xanxus seguiva sempre i suoi istinti soprattutto in un caso come questo in cui poteva esserci una famiglia di sangue cui essere legato, una persona che forse non l'avrebbe allontanato; e la traccia partiva da quel contratto scritto su un foglio di pergamena. "Aspetta, Viper ha un sacco d'inutili documenti sullo stesso materiale e poi mi ricordo di qualcosa di simile tra i documenti del Vecchio Bastardo; prima parliamo con Viper potrebbe avere informazioni" si disse sbattendo la porta del suo ufficio per dirigersi a quello del suo guardiano della nebbia.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di scoprire che, in effetti, avesse ragione e che anzi Mammon avrebbe saputo dirgli esattamente chi fosse la donna del contratto e che, in effetti, c'era una bambina.

E Althea Dorea Potter erede della nobile casa dei Potter in questo periodo alle prese con il mistero dell'erede di Serpeverde non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare come la sua vita sarebbe cambiata con la scoperta di un fratello maggiore iperprotettivo e il potere delle Fiamme del Coraggio di Morire.

 **Allora prima storia e sinceramente sto scrivendo solo per passione. Quindi per favore se volete commentare fatelo, ma lasciate perdere se la mia storia non vi interessa.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Grazie a tutti quelli che hanno scelto di leggere questa storia, inoltre grazie per i commenti cercherò di non deludervi. Ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo!**

 **Harry Potter e KHR non mi appartengono**

* * *

 **Ritorno a Privet Drive**

L'espresso da Hogwarts sfrecciava per la campagna inglese, sola soletta in un compartimento solitario Althea Dorea Potter rimuginava sull'anno appena passato.

Tutta quella stupida storia dell'erede di Serpeverde era risultata solo in isolamento e la scoperta di un'amara verità: Hermione e Ron non erano mai stati suoi amici ma spie di Silente. Silente che l'aveva lasciata dai Dursley e le impediva di andarsene da Privet Drive. Diavolo Althea lo odiava quel vecchio mentecatto e invece non poteva far altro che starsene zitta; Hogwarts era il solo modo per allontanarsi dalla vita infernale cui la sottoponevano i suoi "zii".

Se Silente pensava che lei fosse un bravo agnellino, bè si sbagliava di grosso, se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato vivendo in inferno era farsi sottostimare; tenere bassi i suoi voti, nascondersi in biblioteca dove si rifugiava per sfuggire da Duddley e la sua gang e intanto ingurgitare più sapere possibile aveva anche iniziato a studiare varie lingue tra cui italiano e giapponese (non sapeva esattamente perché, ma aveva sempre avuto una sensazione che le sarebbero servite); esattamente quello che aveva fatto a Hogwarts sin dal primo giorno e ne aveva scoperte di cose, come rilevare e rimuovere incantesimi traccianti per esempio, aveva poi scoperto le rune e come utilizzarle con parole o una goccia di sangue per non utilizzare apertamente la magia durante le vacanze cosa piuttosto utile; era sempre stata intelligente aveva solo imparato a tenerlo ben nascosto.

Mentre stava pensando, il suo sguardo cadde sul bracciale che non poteva rimuove, una sottile catenella d'oro bianco, solo che non era una catenella, in realtà quella era la spada di Godric Grifondoro che aveva cambiato forma a contatto con le strane fiamme arancioni che erano apparse all'improvviso mentre era in pericolo, quelle stesse fiamme che aveva usato per uccidere Raptor, Silente poteva dire quello che voleva ma Althea sapeva di averlo ucciso. Quante volte si era svegliata a causa degli incubi che ancora la tormentavano.

Eppure non c'erano state solo cose cattive, l'anno appena passato aveva scoperto diverse cose incredibili; prima di tutto Edvige non era semplicemente una civetta, era in parte fenice e ne aveva tutti i poteri, le lacrime curative, la forza incredibile e una lunghissima vita. Ma la sorpresa più incredibile era arrivata dal Cappello Parlante, Godric Grifondoro era un suo antenato e aveva le stesse fiamme arancioni, per questo la spada si era legata a lei e aveva cambiato forma prima in una spada sottile e leggermente ricurva che era perfetta per la sua mano, per poi diventare un bracciale che nessuno sembrava notare quando Ginny si era ripresa e Althea aveva deciso di nasconderla. Tutto questo le era stato spiegato dal Cappello Parlante che la aveva rassicurata che gli antichi incantesimi di Godric impedivano a Silente di scoprire quello che le aveva raccontato e di quest'Althea era molto grata poiché ormai aveva perso ogni fiducia nel preside, quando nascosta sotto il mantello dell'invisibilità per rimettere a posto il vecchio cappello che l'era stato portato da Edvige aveva scoperto del doppio gioco di quelli che credeva amici.

Il braccio un po' le pizzicava la dove il basilisco l'aveva ferita, il veleno l'avrebbe uccisa se Edvige non l'avesse curata; vedendola strofinarsi il braccio Edvige si appollaiò sulla sua spalla e iniziò ad arruffarle i capelli, parlando di capelli aveva scoperto una cosa particolare, era in grado di cambiarne la lunghezza e il colore ma questo non l'aveva detto a nessuno, dopotutto avere un asso nella manica è sempre utile. Finalmente poteva portare i capelli lunghi senza che zia Petunia glieli tagliasse, ma in quel preciso istante iniziarono ad accorciarsi non voleva venire scoperta dopotutto.

Iniziò a cambiarsi e mettere tutte le sue cose nel baule insieme alla gabbia di Edvige (serviva solo a far scena, Althea odiava l'idea di ingabbiare la sua regina volante) quindi restrinse il bagaglio tenendo per se solo lo zainetto stregato per essere senza fondo; lo consegnò a Edvige e aprì il finestrino così che potesse volare verso Privet Drive. "Sta attenta pulcino, non mi fido per niente di quei 3" sospirò Edvige, " lo farò Hime, buon volo" rispose Althea; eggià una cosa fichissima del fatto di avere una fenice per Famiglio è che puoi parlarci telepaticamente, anche se, Althea non riusciva a capire perché venisse chiamata sempre Pulcino.

Insomma tutto stava cambiando, anche se non aveva idea quanto.

* * *

Squalo Superbi ancora non riusciva a credere alla notizia che il capo aveva comunicato a tutti i suoi guardiani un paio di mesi prima, quando li aveva convocati nel suo ufficio dove Mammon li aveva chiusi all'interno per poi sigillare la stanza con le sue fiamme per sicurezza; che il taccagno Arcobaleno l'avesse fatto senza dire una parola o richiedere un pagamento per il servizio, bè gli altri guardiani avevano cominciato a preoccuparsi.

"Sembra che io abbia una sorella" Xanxus gettò la bomba.

A Lussuria cadde la mascella, Levi si congelò, Bel smise di ridere e Squalo "VOIII! Che diavolo dite Capo" urlò.

Per tutta risposta Xanxus gettò sulla scrivania un contratto che i guardiani iniziarono a leggere solo per fermarsi quando Mammon iniziò a spiegare ciò che aveva scoperto; Lily Evans-Potter era una strega e aveva avuto una figlia Althea Dorea Potter, inoltre era una parente della madre di Xanxus, probabilmente il motivo per cui l'aveva contattata poiché un referto medico veniva riferito che non poteva avere figli.

"Oh capo, quindi vuoi che cerchiamo altre informazioni?" cinguettò Luss.

"Voglio che vi dirigiate all'indirizzo che Mammon ha trovato" fu la risposta che venne da Xanxus mentre si girò per guardare fuori dalla finestra.

"Boss, temo sia inutile" i guardiani fissarono Mammon come fosse impazzito, nessuno dice di no al Boss dopotutto nessuno vuole essere vittima della sua Ira, Xanxus si girò e inarcò un sopracciglio "la ragazzina frequenta la scuola di Hogwarts non tornerà fino alle vacanze estive, Boss" no, non aveva deciso di suicidarsi.

"Voooiii! Che razza di nome è per una scuola?" urlò Squalo.

"Uff, I maghi inglesi sono per la maggior parte degli idioti" disse a mo' di spiegazione Mammon.

Bè questo non sorprese nessuno, il mondo della Magia e quello della Mafia s'ignoravano per la maggior parte, alle volte c'erano maghi che lavoravano nella Mafia, ma avevano prima diplomarsi a scuola per entrare in una Famiglia e non erano in molti che accettavano di sottostare alla legge dei Vindice. Nonostante tutto questo però c'era una similitudine tra i due mondi, tutti ridevano alle spalle della comunità Inglese; considerando il loro ministro che era una barzelletta e il fatto che fossero bloccati nel medioevo non c'era da stupirsi.

Così adesso Squalo e Mammon erano nascosti da un'illusione nel quartiere più monotono che esiste aspettando l'arrivo degli abitanti del numero 4; che Squalo fosse sconcertato era un eufemismo soprattutto dopo che Mammon aveva riferito tutto ciò che sapeva sulla ragazzina, chi mai si sarebbe aspettato che la sorellina di Xanxus fosse l'unica persona sopravvissuta all'anatema che uccide.

I pensieri di Squalo furono interrotti dall'arrivo di una macchina da cui scesero un tricheco biondo, un cavallo biondo e un maiale con una parrucca bionda, no aspetta c'era qualcun altro, un affarino dai capelli neri tutti scompigliati, che sembrava nuotare in alcuni vecchi stracci che sembravano appartenuti al maiale.

E quando si girò Squalo vide dietro a degli occhiali tenuti su da una montagna di scotch gli occhi più verdi che avesse mai visto, spostando lo sguardo si rese conto della somiglianza con il Boss solo che i lineamenti erano più delicati e femminei, la pelle era più chiara e soprattutto sembrava troppo piccola per la sua età. C'era qualcos'altro però, un mormorio invitante, gli occhi di Squalo si allargarono Fiamme, erano Fiamme del Cielo, ma sembravano come soffocate e mentre la ragazzina si dirigeva verso la casa d'improvviso sembrò come se qualcuno le avesse aggiunto un peso sulla schiena.

"Che diavolo stanno combinando questi bastardi!" imprecò Mammon, Squalo si girò verso il suo collega "l'hai sentito anche tu no? Quella bambina è un Cielo e anche molto potente, ma c'è qualcosa che sta soffocando le sue Fiamme e proprio adesso le protezioni attorno alla casa si sono attaccate come sanguisughe a lei, sarà meglio informare il Capo, il pri…" il resto della frase si perse perché in un fiume di fiamme apparve una civetta delle nevi che si appollaiò sulla ringhiera davanti a loro e iniziò a fissarli con occhi gialli che ricordavano quelli del Boss quando era arrabbiato.

"perché diavolo stavate spiando il mio pulcino, sarà meglio che abbiate una buona ragione" i guardiani si guardarono in torno per cercare l'origine della voce solo per capire che a "parlare" era la civetta.

* * *

"una fenice" bisbigliò in sorpresa Mammon.

"Allora sto aspettando"

La familiarità di quella situazione spinse Squalo ad attivare le sue fiamme della pioggia per calmare l'irata, Civetta? Come l'aveva chiamata Mammon, Fenice?

"com'è possibile che quelle fiamme assomiglino a quelle del Pulcino" l'affermazione della fenice sorprese i guardiani, la ragazzina sapeva utilizzare le sue fiamme e nonostante il fatto che fossero quasi soffocate? Non era una buona cosa, significava che la piccola era in pericolo e con le fiamme così soffocate era di certo un azzardo contro la sua salute; dovevano informare il Boss, ma prima forse avere questa fenice dalla parte poteva essere utile.

* * *

C'erano volute ore per spiegare la situazione alla fenice, il cui nome era Edvige, non perché fosse stupida ma poiché avevano dovuto calmarla e impedirle di diventare un falò ambulante; Dio, Squalo era grato di essere una Pioggia, se non si fosse concentrato sulle proprie fiamme, sarebbe di certo corso a tagliare a fette quei bastardi, i Varia saranno assassini ma avevano dei principi (per la maggior parte) e una cosa che non condonavano era trattare un bambino come uno stramaledetto schiavo; oh certo, Edvige non era scesa nei dettagli ma Squalo sapeva leggere tra le righe.

"Se il vostro Boss è davvero imparentato con Lily Potter, è l'unico che può portarla via da lì" questo commento fece inarcare le sopracciglia di Squalo, prima che potesse chiedere la fenice continuò "le protezioni sono legate al sangue che lega Lily, il cavallo" allora non era l'unico a pensarla così "e il vostro Boss al Pulcino, nessun altro può portarla via, però dovete stare attenti la vecchia Gattara è una stramaledetta spia."

"nessun problema, faremo in modo che nessuno si accorga di niente" rispose Mammon, la fenice annuì e sparì in una fiammata; "Se la piccola è tanto potente con la magia da legarsi a una fenice non riesco a immaginare come saranno le sue Fiamme una volta che avrà recuperato" Squalo annuì al bisbiglio della Nebbia, ora bisognava solo informare il Boss e impedirgli di ridurre tutto in cenere, _shit_.

* * *

Althea era seduta ai piedi del letto, cercando di distrarre il suo stomaco affamato, era tornata a Privet Drive da 3 giorni e non aveva ancora toccato cibo, neanche una briciola, avrebbe dovuto aspettare che la casa fosse vuota per far sparire qualcosa, ringraziando il cielo era diventata brava a scassinare serrature e poi adesso aveva il trucchetto runico che simulava l'incantesimo Alohomora.

Tutti i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da un forte colpo e all'improvviso il suo istinto le stava dicendo di andare a vedere cosa stesse succedendo, così afferrò il foglietto con le rune e aprì la porta per precipitarsi verso le scale, mentre iniziarono a risuonare le urla di Vernon, solo per bloccarsi a metà scala di fronte alla scena che vedeva svolgersi davanti ai suoi occhi.

Un ragazzo ridacchiante con una tiara.

Un omone con strani capelli e basettoni che le ricordavano la sua cicatrice.

Un bambino fluttuante incappucciato con una rana in testa.

Un uomo(?) vestito con colori sgargianti, ma con un attuale senso estetico a differenza di un certo vecchio caprone.

Un uomo con lunghi capelli d'argento e una lunga spada.

Ma il motivo per cui si era immobilizzata era il ragazzo con i capelli neri e gli occhi rossi, che stava puntando una pistola a Vernon.

Lo aveva già visto, il giorno in cui aveva visto i suoi genitori riflessi nello Specchio delle brame, sua madre le aveva indicato una persona vicino a sé quella notte. Aveva un sorrisetto che prometteva dolore ma anziché spaventarla, si era sentita protetta, perché qualcosa le aveva detto che l'ira di quella persona non sarebbe mai stata diretta verso di lei, ma solo contro chi l'avrebbe ferita.

Althea sentì salire dentro di se un po' di speranza e un po' di paura, paura che fosse solo un sogno.

Perché davanti ai suoi occhi c'era qualcuno che possedeva il suo stesso sangue, qualcuno che magari Althea avrebbe potuto chiamare famiglia.


	3. Chapter 2

**Grazie a tutti coloro che seguono la mia storia, ecco a voi il nuovo capitolo, ma prima apriamo l'angolo delle domande:**

 **ad ANONIMO XD primo grazie,**

 **1\. Timoteo vongola sta per scoprire Althea nei prossimi capitoli; 2. spiacente, ma come scoprirete in questo capitolo per la questione dei guardiani ho qualcosa di speciale in mente, il resto è un segreto fino alla fine del quarto anno e l'arco della Simon family; 3. per favore leggete i piè di pagina; 4. sorry, avevo già deciso dall'inizio e non sarà Hayato (lo adoro come personaggio, ma per come ho pensato la storia non potrebbe funzionare); 5. grazie per il suggerimento è un'idea che mi è piaciuta molto e ho deciso di integrare; 6. oh, aspetta e vedrai; 7. sì ci saranno diverse differenze; 8. il piano è quasi pronto; 9. la risposta è legata alla risposta 2. ; 10. spoiler, ma una famiglia in effetti inizierà ad emergere.**

 **per il momento è tutto prego leggete i piè di pagina.**

 **Harry Potter e KHR non mi appartengono.**

 **Warning!: OCness e FLUFF e parolacce (più o meno)**

* * *

 **Conversazioni, rivelazioni e decisioni**

Xanxus si sentiva fissato e non era il tricheco tremante sotto tiro, seguendo il suo istinto spostò lo sguardo verso le scale e si bloccò.

Ferma a metà scala c'era la persona che era venuto a cercare e anche se aveva ascoltato il rapporto fatto da Squalo, non riusciva a capacitarsi della somiglianza, quando era stato adottato dal Nono Vongola, aveva passato ore cercando un tratto fisico comune in lui o i suoi fratelli; non ne aveva mai trovati e si era sempre chiesto se assomigliasse troppo a sua madre per notarli; ma adesso aveva davanti a sé una versione femminile di se stesso e non riusciva a smettere di confrontare il suo viso con il proprio.

Eppure fu la differenza più accentuata tra loro che l'aveva attirato, gli occhi della ragazza, se i suoi occhi erano rosso sangue, quelli di lei erano più brillanti di un paio di smeraldi; ma c'era una rassomiglianza anche lì, lo sguardo, lo stesso che lo aveva salutato allo specchio per i primi mesi dopo essere stato adottato dal Nono; speranza e la paura che fosse tutto un sogno.

I suoi guardiani notarono che era arrivato qualcun altro e anche loro decisero di controllare che non ci fossero pericoli in agguato, si bloccarono anche loro (con l'eccezione di Squalo e Mammon, erano riusciti a farsi ragione della somiglianza dopotutto, ah no, anche Lussuria che non riusciva a pensare ad altro che " _cute_ " e a quanto volesse tirarla fuori da quegli stracci e iniziò a pensare a un nuovo guardaroba) la somiglianza era tale.

Tutte le tangenti di pensiero furono interrotte dal tricheco "lo sapevo che non avresti fatto che portare anormalità in questa casa, tu piccola ingrata" all'urlo improvviso Althea non poté impedirsi di indietreggiare a quel genere di urla seguivano sempre percosse che le impedivano di camminare per giorni, per quanto avesse cercato negli anni di nascondere la sua paura per Vernon, se veniva presa di sorpresa non riusciva mai a trattenersi; "avrei dovuto affogarti come avevo deciso anni fa, miserabile abominio, piccola puttana, ba..."

BANG

Un proiettile passò a pochi millimetri dal volto di Vernon.

" _you, trash_ non aprire più quella lurida fogna in mia presenza" Xanxus non sapeva esattamente perché ma il fatto che la Piccola fosse indietreggiata e le parole del tricheco avevano acceso una voglia incredibile di ridurre in cenere la casa, solo l'avviso di Mammon che le protezioni erano ancorate alla Piccola e azioni del genere l'avrebbero danneggiata se prima non fossero state demolite, lo fermarono. Altra cosa strana, da quando in quando aveva iniziato a chiamarla Piccola, non la conosceva neanche; se ne accorse in quel momento per tutto il tempo che l'aveva fissata le sue Fiamme, feroci e rabbiose, avevano cercato e rassicurato le Fiamme più piccole e spaventate della Piccola; la cosa lo sorprese le sue Fiamme non si erano mai comportate in quel modo e senza contare che erano passati anni dall'ultima volta che avevano reagito senza un suo comando.

Le Fiamme di Althea erano quiete, fin troppo e la cosa non gli piaceva, ma nonostante questo erano accoglienti in una maniera totalmente differente da quelle del Vecchio; ma c'era qualcosa che lo preoccupava, era come se le Fiamme stessero continuamente combattendo contro delle altre che volevano danneggiare la Piccola.

Doveva ricordarsi di far visitare la Piccola da Lussuria per controllare la sua condizione fisica, era l'unico membro della divisione medica cui affidava le sue cartelle cliniche e sarebbe stato l'unico anche per la Piccola; sarebbe il caso anche di farla visitare da Mammon che era un esperto di magia e affini.

* * *

Dopo aver messo k.o. i 3 bastardi e averli gettati in una stanza Xanxus, i suoi guardiani e Althea si ritrovarono seduti in salotto, Althea da una parte sul divano e Xanxus su un poltrona tipo trono (da dove diavolo era spuntata fuori?) circondato dai suoi.

Xanxus non sapeva se essere preoccupato o sollevato per la reazione di Althea allo sparo, normalmente un civile si sarebbe fatto prendere dal panico e invece lei aveva reagito semplicemente come se nessuno l'avesse mai difesa dal tricheco; un motivo di più per fargliela pagare molto cara prima di ucciderlo.

Althea non sapeva come rompere il silenzio che era sceso, alzarsi e preparare del tè non le sembrava una buona idea, il gesto farebbe stato probabilmente frainteso con un possibile piano di fuga e poi non riusciva a staccare gli occhi di dosso all'uomo che aveva davanti, come diavolo poteva dirgli che l'aveva già visto in uno specchio che rifletteva i più profondi desideri delle persone, non sembravano maghi eppure c'era un dannato bambino fluttuante. Stupido Statuto Internazionale di Segretezza.

Il filo dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto da Edvige che decise di fiammare nella stanza e appollaiarsi sulla sua spalla, neanche una reazione come se avessero visto cose ancora più strane (non sapeva quanto avesse ragione).

"ok, adesso la cosa sta diventando ridicola, vi volete presentare o no? E tu Pulcino togliti quegli occhiali la vista te lo curata e non c'è più ragione di nascondere la cosa" Edvige esclamò in un tono che non ammetteva proteste; Xanxus inarcò un sopracciglio al soprannome, mentre i suoi guardiani "qualcuno a clonato il Boss e la trasformato in uccello?" pensarono all'unisono.

Althea si tolse gli occhiali posandoli sul tavolino e "i-io sono Althea Potter, piacere" disse balbettando leggermente.

Lussuria non poté impedirsi di strillare " _kawai!_ " , Althea arrossì e gli altri guardiani non poterono che concordare con Lussuria (Mammon iniziò a pianificare un modo per far soldi dalla situazione) e Xanxus decise di trasformare in bersaglio chiunque cercasse di approfittarsi della Piccola.

"io sono Lussuria, _cutie_ , ma chiamami sorellona" Althea decise che fosse meglio stare al gioco qualcosa le diceva che non voleva mettersi contro il gruppo che aveva difronte.

"Viper ma chiamami Mammon"

"Levi A Than, tutti mi chiamano Levi"

"ushishishi, sono il Principe Belphegor, ma ti concedo l'onore di chiamarmi Bel-sama"

"Voiii! Io sono Squalo Superbi"

"Xanxus capo dei Varia e che tu ci creda o no, sono tuo fratello maggiore" e gettò sul tavolino il contratto che provava la cosa insieme al test del DNA che aveva fatto fare utilizzando una ciocca di capelli consegnata dalla fenice e al referto medico di Lily Potter.

* * *

"un po' di tatto, no?" pensarono i guardiani e la fenice mentre Althea leggeva i fascicoli.

A Xanxus non importava, aveva deciso di essere sincero sin dall'inizio, le cicatrici gli pizzicavano; no, non avrebbe fatto provare alla Piccola ciò che aveva provato quando aveva scoperto la verità sulla sua adozione. Inoltre i suoi istinti gli dicevano che Althea ne aveva già passate tante, c'era nei suoi occhi un'ombra che ancora non riusciva a identificare, ma gli faceva venire voglia di uccidere qualcuno.

Ad Althea sfuggì qualche lacrima "perché tutti continuano mentirmi, perché non mi hanno detto che avevo un'altra famiglia ancora in vita".

Accidenti, Xanxus aveva visto giusto e anzi era ancora peggio, qualcuno l'aveva già tradita; doveva iniziare a scrivere una lista di persone da uccidere.

"non credo che Lily sapesse che esistevo, mia "madre" mi aveva lasciato già da anni" disse con un certo astio, "ma non sembri poi così sorpresa dalla cosa"

Althea annuì, ma non sapeva come rispondere non poteva infrangere lo Statuto.

"Voi, siamo già informati che sei una strega puoi parlare, sai"

Questo la sorprese e decise di buttarsi "durante il primo anno a Hogwarts ho trovato uno specchio che riflette i desideri delle persone e ho visto la mia famiglia e mamma continuava a indicare te…" disse esitante.

"cosa diavolo ci faceva uno Specchio delle Brame in una scuola, è un oggetto veramente pericoloso" sputò Viper.

Althea si dimenò leggermente e decise di raccontare cosa era successo nei due anni passati.

* * *

 _Fuck_ , Althea era stata costretta a salvare una stupida pietra che trasformava i metalli in oro, ad affrontare un fottutissimo Basilisco lungo 60 piedi almeno, mentre tutti l'avevano accusata di essere dietro agli attacchi, quelli che credeva amici erano spie per il preside, che era anche la persona che l'aveva lasciata con i 3 bastardi e soprattutto ad uccidere per salvarsi la vita.

Voleva incendiare qualcosa e sembrava non essere l'unico, non si era mai sentito così arrabbiato, persino il tradimento del Vecchio non aveva fatto così male.

Decise di raccontarle cosa fossero i Varia, la Mafia, le Fiamme (lei le conosceva come _Soulfire)_ , Omertà non era un problema sapeva usare le sue Fiamme dopotutto, e la Piccola lo sorprese ancora una volta, disse che sinceramente preferiva far parte del mondo della Mafia piuttosto che di quello dei Maghi e che non poteva giudicare i Varia perché non era giusto, aveva ucciso anche lei dopotutto.

Quando Althea aveva iniziato a piangere gli si era disconnesso il cervello, si era alzato e l'aveva abbracciata; registrò a malapena il click della macchina fotografica che indicava che Mammon aveva del nuovo materiale di ricatto.

Non si era mai comportato così e non riusciva a capirne la ragione, sembrava andare avanti a istinto; il fatto che appena l'aveva sfiorata si fosse immobilizzata per poi rilassarsi solo quando le sue Fiamme l'avevano sfiorata aveva fatto male, ma aveva anche fatto ripartire il cervello.

Armonizzazione tra Fiamme del Cielo, cazzo, ne aveva solo sentito parlare, era una situazione rarissima in cui due Cieli risuonavano e poteva essere più forte del legame tra Cielo e guardiano, ma una tale intensità appariva solo se…

Oh, _fuck, fuck,_ approfittando del fatto che si fosse addormentata ordinò a Lussuria di impacchettare la sua roba e di dirigersi in fretta alla Gringott, la branca che serviva i mafiosi non quella in Diagon alley, non avevano molto tempo, cazzo come aveva fatto a non capirlo le Fiamme della Piccola stavano lottando per proteggerla da Fiamme esterne e sostenere le protezioni l'aveva indebolita, se non intervenivano immediatamente per rimuovere le Fiamme esterne e qualunque altro blocco sulla Piccola…

Si sarebbero ritrovati con un Cielo spezzato.

* * *

Althea si risvegliò in un letto morbido, dove diavolo era finita? All'improvviso si ricordò degli avvenimenti della giornata e non poté impedirsi di arrossire, dannazione si era messa a piangere come una bambina tra le braccia di suo fratello.

Fratello, ancora non ci credeva aveva una famiglia che era venuta a cercarla e non le importava assolutamente che fosse a capo di una squadra di assassini mafiosi, era venuto a prenderla, si era infuriato sentendo quello che aveva passato e l'aveva accettata per tutto ciò che era; senza pensare alla fama.

"come ti senti?" chiese Xanxus.

Althea inarcò le sopracciglia, era strano si sentiva leggera, come se qualcosa che l'ancorava al terreno per tanto tempo fosse svanito, "strana, mi sento leggera e … le mie Fiamme adesso le sento meglio".

"bene, allora i blocchi sono stati rimossi correttamente"

"blocchi?"

Xanxus annuì "il vecchio bacucco aveva legato le protezioni di sangue della casa alla tua magia e sembra che la tua cicatrice contenesse delle Fiamme del bastardo che ha ucciso i tuoi genitori" non aveva intenzione di negare che Lily Potter fosse sua madre, era morta per proteggerla, era molto più che la loro madre naturale avrebbe mai fatto (e poi c'era un rituale d'adozione che le legava secondo la legge) "ti spiegherò tutto quello che è successo mentre dormivi, ma prima mangia qualcosa e per favore discutiamo della ricerca d'eredità preparata dai Goblin prima di parlare del motivo per cui abbiamo dovuto sottoporti al rituale".

Qualcosa nel tono di Xanxus, la convinse ad annuire, non voleva nasconderle le cose, semplicemente non sapeva come affrontare l'argomento e voleva un po' più di tempo per mettere insieme i suoi pensieri.

Così dopo una gran colazione, aveva dormito fino al giorno successivo; avevano iniziato a guardare la lunga lista datagli dai Goblin.

A quanto pareva Althea era erede dei Potter, Black, Peverell, Grifondoro e Serpeverde (a quanto pare gli Evans nascevano da una linea di Maghinò direttamente da Salazar Serpeverde, Xanxus era lord Serpeverde perché era il maggiore, diavolo quanto si era messo a ridere).

* * *

Passarono ore a leggere la lista e a scambiarsi aneddoti, sembrava che si conoscessero da sempre; alla fine però Xanxus si trovò a non poter più perdere tempo e iniziò a spiegare le motivazioni dietro al rituale.

Althea era disgustata, Voldemort aveva lasciato un frammento della sua anima nella sua cicatrice come con il diario che aveva distrutto.

L'informazione più dura da digerire però fu però quello che tutti i blocchi sulla sua magia e Fiamme avevano causato.

Per poco le sue Fiamme erano state distrutte, per poco non era diventata un Cielo spezzato, per poco non aveva perso la sua identità, per poco non aveva perso la vita.

Solo l'intervento tempestivo di Xanxus l'aveva salvata, ma la cosa aveva avuto un prezzo, a quanto pare l'anatema che uccide non l'aveva lasciata indenne, le sue Fiamme avevano acquisito una particolarità, una Fiamma nera oltre a quelle del Cielo con cui era nata, durante il rituale le Fiamme si erano armonizzate tra loro.

Il prezzo per salvarla era stato questo e come conseguenza Althea non avrebbe mai potuto creare un legame tra Cielo e guardiano a meno che il guardiano non possedesse la stessa Fiamma anomala.

Il che voleva dire che molto probabilmente sarebbe stata per sempre un Cielo senza Elementi.

L'unico legame rimasto era quello creato con Xanxus.

Althea piangendo chiese se poteva unirsi ai Varia quando avesse ottenuto i M.A.G.O. e intanto vivere con loro e se poteva addestrarla, non voleva più essere debole.

Xanxus non amava l'idea di trasformare la dolce ragazza in un'assassina, ricordando che poco prima aveva parlato di diventare una guaritrice decise di convincerla a continuare per quella strada per poi unirsi ai Varia, avere qualcuno che sapesse curare con la magia poteva sempre tornare utile, inoltre aveva Fiamme secondarie del Sole e della Pioggia, se fosse diventata una guaritrice per i Varia nessuno avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire.

Non poteva proprio negarle la prima richiesta che lei gli avesse mai fatto, non quando Althea aveva appena scoperto qualcosa di così orribile, l'avrebbe portata in Italia e le avrebbe dato la casa e famiglia che le era sempre stata negata.

* * *

 **Grazie ad ANONIMO XD ho l'occasione di tirar fuori l'argomento dell sondaggio sul mio profilo (lo sto scrivendo adesso), non avendo deciso quale box weapon creare per Althea, lascerò decidere a voi; sappiate che chiunque scegliate avrà un ruolo importante nella scena del cimitero, sarà di colorazione bianca al posto di quella naturale, con occhi d'ambra e una gemma nera sulla fronte, inoltre ho già in mente momenti teneri con Bester il Ligre tempesta di cielo ed Edvige.**

 **ve li presento:**

 **Eye, il falco sacro**

 **Sasha, la lupa**

 **Cubellios, il serpente alato ( pensate a Cubellios di Fairy Tail)**

 **Shiro, il puma bianco**

 **il sondaggio sarà aperto fino alla pubblicazione del capitolo sul Ballo del Ceppo.**

 **grazie ancora**

 **ci vediamo!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Eccomi qui con il nuovo capitolo, grazie a chi ha commentato e chi ha deciso di seguirla.**

 **Al sondaggio è stato aggiunto sotto consiglio di** Ghiro **teodora, il Bianconiglio, se avete qualche domanda o suggerimento fatevi sentire.**

 **Inoltre Air Force Woman 25 mi ha chiesto se poteva tradurre la storia in Inglese, non vedo l'ora.**

 **Buona lettura e ricordatevi Harry Potter e KHR non mi appartengono.**

* * *

 **Ambientarsi e un incontro inaspettato**

Althea si sedette sul prato fiorito vicino al palazzo dei Varia, oggi il Nono Vongola sarebbe passato insieme ai suoi guardiani per ispezionare l'edificio e Xanxus preferiva lei non fosse presente; che iperprotettivo Ni-san, voleva tenerla lontana da Timoteo Vongola il più lungo possibile.

Seduta sotto l'albero solitario non poté che sorridere ripensando alle settimane appena passate, aveva passato i primi giorni a essere coccolata e curata da Lussuria; quando il Sole aveva terminato la sua magia gli effetti della malnutrizione erano praticamente spariti, non sarebbe mai cresciuta più di tanto in altezza ma non si era mai sentita meglio; purtroppo per la disperazione di Xanxus ora che era in piena salute era iniziata la pubertà.

Una volta avuto il via libera da Lussuria, iniziò le lezioni per imparare a usare le sue Fiamme del Sole per curare; era veramente grata che Xanxus avesse guardato oltre al dolore della scoperta dell'Horcrux e non le aveva permesso di buttare all'aria il suo sogno.

La faccia di Squalo quando gli aveva chiesto di insegnarle l'arte della spada fu semplicemente memorabile, soprattutto quando gli aveva mostrato la spada di Grifondoro (aveva reagito così "Voii! Dove diavolo hai trovato una katana") Mammon che era nella stanza scattò una foto quando svenne dopo aver sentito a chi era appartenuta, lo stile che le stava insegnando sfruttava più la velocità che la forza bruta.

Dopo un memorabile allenamento Bel aveva inquisito se la spada potesse assumere altre forme, si era incuriosito dopo che la spada era tornata in mano alla strega, dopo che Squalo l'aveva disarmata; adesso quindi oltre agli allenamenti con Squalo cominciò a imparare a lanciare coltelli con Bel.

Mammon era rimasto sorpreso che Althea fosse così brava in pozioni, da quando il dipartimento era stato affidato a Severus Piton il livello dei graduati era molto calato, il motivo per cui Mammon le stava insegnando Pozioni senza remunerazione era il seguente.

La prima volta che aveva visto l'illusionista dopo il rituale ad Althea era quasi venuto un colpo, al posto del solito bambino fluttuante c'era un uomo incappucciato. Althea aveva chiesto se stesse provando un'illusione, invece aveva scoperto della maledizione degli Arcobaleno, di Checkerface, della morte del loro primo Cielo.

Althea aveva giurato di non dire nulla a nessuno di quella storia, ma subito dopo iniziò a raccontare a Mammon della Stanza delle Necessità a Hogwarts, che aveva trovato grazie agli Elfi Domestici, l'idea che forse nella stanza ci potesse essere qualcosa per creare un modo di spezzare la maledizione, aveva elettrizzato l'illusionista e i due avevano iniziato a cercare un modo per spezzare la maledizione.

Insomma i Varia non erano così male ci si vedeva a chiamarli famiglia; non che lo sapesse ma da quando aveva iniziato ad aiutare in infermeria tra i membri dei Varia avevano iniziato a girare voci sull'angelo dell'infermeria, il giorno in un cui Althea decise di preparare lei la cena fu solo l'ultima goccia.

I Varia erano conquistati e non era stato neanche intenzionale, Althea semplicemente amava cucinare, avevano scoperto chi Althea fosse e decisero all'unanimità che ora era Varia no Tenshi (l'angelo dei Varia), ogni singolo membro aveva cercato di infilarsi nel piano per liberare definitivamente Althea dai 3 bastardi, per il momento erano sotto l'effetto delle Fiamme della divisione Nebbia, sarebbero fatti sparire durante l'anno in modo che non ci fossero collegamenti con Althea; se qualcuno avesse cercato di farle del male non avrebbero dovuto passare solo sul cadavere di Xanxus, ma l'intero gruppo dei Varia.

I pensieri di Althea furono interrotti da una voce sconosciuta "che cosa ci fai qui Bambina?"

* * *

Timoteo Vongola aveva appena terminato l'ispezione dei Varia quando il suo iperintuito lo aveva spinto verso il campo fiorito non lontano dalla magione.

Vi trovò una ragazza in un abito estivo color smeraldo e un cappello bianco poggiato su una massa di capelli neri leggermente ondulati.

"che cosa ci fai qui Bambina?"

Non era un pericolo il suo intuito non mentiva, ma era comunque sorpreso le Fiamme del Cielo che percepiva erano assolutamente pure e potenti, anche se c'era un qualcosa di strano; ma appena la ragazza si girò ebbe la strana sensazione di averla già vista.

"non dovresti stare qui da sola, non molto lontano c'è un posto molto pericoloso, sai?"

"mio fratello mi ha detto di stare qui ad aspettarlo".

L'italiano della ragazza era impeccabile ma si sentiva un certo accento, inglese magari.

" mi chiamo Timoteo piccola e tu?" disse ridacchiando.

"Althea" rispose il suo intuito era quieto, quindi non c'era pericolo a dire a quest'anziano signore il suo nome.

E così i due iniziarono a chiacchierare del più e del meno.

* * *

L'ispezione era finita quindi Xanxus si diresse verso il prato dove Althea aspettava, appena arrivato gli venne un colpo, a chiacchierare insieme alla sua sorellina c'era il boss della Famiglia Vongola.

"ni-san" Althea si gettò felice su suo fratello, un gesto che al Nono non era sfuggito, si girò per seguire con lo sguardo la ragazza, che sorpresa fu per lui vedere che il fratello di cui Althea parlava con tanto affetto non era altro che il proprio figlio adottivo, significava che aveva una figlia adesso?

Ciò che non capiva era il fatto che Xanxus non gli avesse detto nulla, la loro relazione era così lacerata?

* * *

Xanxus staccò delicatamente Althea dal suo collo e si mise tra lei e il vecchio.

"Ni-san?"

"non sapevo che avessi una sorella Xanxus, non dovresti presentarci?"

Fuck, Xanxus voleva rifiutarsi, caricarsi in spalla Althea e correre alla magione per nasconderla il più lontano possibile da Timoteo, dopo il ritorno dal Giappone avevano parlato e il Nono aveva ammesso che lo Scandalo della Culla era stato un male necessario per scuoterlo dal dolore della perdita dei suoi figli e accorgersi delle talpe infiltratesi nella Famiglia per distruggerla dall'interno.

Aveva anche capito che tutte le battaglie per i Vongola Rings erano solo una prova per il nuovo successore, nonostante che si fossero allontanati dopo la scoperta della verità Xanxus amava la Famiglia e avrebbe fatto di tutto per proteggerla, anche indossare i panni del cattivo; si erano dunque chiariti, ma la relazione era ancora traballante.

"Althea, questo è Timoteo Vongola, mio padre adottivo e Nono Boss della Famiglia Vongola; Vecchio questa è mia sorella Althea Dorea Potter".

Gli occhi di Timoteo si allargarono " la ragazza che è sopravvissuta?" non se lo aspettava e prima che potesse chiedere spiegazioni.

"Ni-san non vuole usare il termine sorellastra, perché non gli piace, mia madre Lily non poteva avere figli naturalmente e così ha rintracciato la nostra madre naturale per avere una possibilità, poiché erano lontane parenti sarebbe stato più facile usare un certo rituale di adozione, non abbiamo saputo l'uno dell'altra fino a qualche mese fa quando Xanxus ha trovato un contratto stilato da loro due. Non credo che mia madre sapesse di Xanxus" Althea disse sbirciando da dietro Xanxus.

Xanxus la guardò stranito.

"non guardarmi così, Ni-san, il mio istinto dice che non c'è pericolo".

Timoteo fu ancora più sorpreso la piccola era un Cielo piuttosto potente e aveva un incredibile intuito, ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che fosse una strega, maghi e streghe avevano quasi nessuna possibilità di attivare le loro Fiamme senza l'aiuto esterno di un Cielo e le loro Fiamme erano sempre alquanto strane, assomigliavano ai normali elementi ma era differenti.

"quanti anni avevi quando hai risvegliato le tue Fiamme?" non poté impedirsi di inquisire.

"Undici"

"quasi Due" le due risposte cozzarono, allo sguardo confuso di Althea Xanxus rispose "Erano solo soppresse fino a quel giorno Thea, si sono risvegliate il giorno che i tuoi genitori sono morti".

Bè, ovvio che Xanxus fosse così protettivo verso la piccola, se le sue Fiamme erano soppresse…; ah, Xanxus ricordava che lui aveva soppresso le Fiamme di Tsunayoshi su richiesta di Iemitsu, temeva che qualcuno facesse di nuovo qualcosa del genere alla piccola.

Il fatto di essere sulla lista dei possibili offensori era alquanto doloroso ma totalmente giustificato, forse era il momento di fare un'altra chiacchierata con Xanxus, ma non sapeva come tirare fuori l'argomento, iniziò a pensare a qualcosa quando " perché non torniamo al quartier generale tutti insieme è quasi il tramonto ed io ho promesso di preparare la cena stasera, voi e i vostri Guardiani siete invitati naturalmente".

Entrambi, guardarono strabiliati Althea, aveva percepito la tensione del momento e l'aveva tagliata con semplicità incredibile.

Timoteo stava quasi per rifiutare quando Xanxus gli fece cenno che era inutile Althea non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta, "accetto volentieri" alla risposta Althea sorrise radiosa.

Xanxus sospirò "andiamo, quelle mamme chiocce dei Varia saranno preoccupate per te Althea".

Timoteo era sbalordito, Xanxus aveva definito 'mamme chiocce' i più temibili assassini della Mafia, il suo iperintuito gli diceva che se avesse mai fatto un solo graffio ad Althea lo Scandalo della Culla sarebbe stato un bel sogno rispetto a qualunque contromossa dei Varia.

* * *

Una splendida cena dopo, si era convinto che il suo intuito non stesse scherzando e dopo che Althea diede a tutti la buonanotte, si ritrovò nell'ufficio di Xanxus a chiedere se potesse aiutare in qualche modo a proteggere Althea dalla comunità Inglese.

I sorrisi assettati di sangue dipinti sui volti dei Varia gli fecero ringraziare il cielo.

Non avrebbe mai voluto essere al posto degli inglesi che avevano ferito Althea.


	5. Chapter 4

**Weekend tranquillo quindi vi regalo il prossimo capitolo.**

 **Harry Potter e KHR non mi appartengono.**

 **attenti OCness**

* * *

 **Bacchetta e uno stupido viaggio a Diagon Alley**

"Thea, quando è il tuo compleanno?" chiese Timoteo, erano seduti con Xanxus, sotto il pergolato della magione dei Vongola a prendere il thè dopo il rapporto mensile di Xanxus sulle ultime attività dei Varia, Xanxus stava prendendo un caffè solo perché il Nono gli impediva di ordinare vino e col cavolo che avrebbe preso il thè, dopo la visita ai Varia Timoteo aveva insistito a conoscere la Piccola e che lei lo chiamasse come voleva ("allora posso chiamarti Nonno?" che faccia aveva fatto e Xanxus si era trattenuto il più possibile dal ridere).

Ora stavano aspettando Talbot, l'artigiano che aveva forgiato i Vongola Rings e che era anche un eccellente costruttore di bacchette, con la nuova bacchetta per Althea (la bacchetta di agrifoglio e fenice era andata in frantumi appena Althea l'aveva toccata dopo il Rituale), i materiali per il nucleo della nuova bacchetta erano stati forniti da Edvige, una piuma bagnata dalle sue lacrime, e sorprendentemente un pezzo di ghiaccio creato da Timoteo con lo Zero Point Breakthrough e conteneva una scintilla delle Fiamme dell'Ira di Xanxus. Inoltre su richiesta di Timoteo aveva creato un anello per Althea per meglio attingere alle sue Fiamme, le erano bastate 3 lezioni con Xanxus per padroneggiare l'Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"il 31 Luglio" rispose Althea

"mancano solo 2 giorni allora. Cosa di piacerebbe come regalo?"

"non lo so, a parte quelli dei miei cosiddetti amici, non ho mai ricevuto dei regali." Disse arrossendo.

"Xanxus, hai già pensato a qualcosa?" cercò di spostare il discorso.

"sì, ma non ho intenzione di rovinare la sorpresa" Xanxus disse sorridendo, ecco una cosa che Timoteo riteneva un miracolo, il sorriso di Xanxus se rivolto alla piccola non era mai sarcastico o assettato di sangue, era un vero sorriso dolce e protettivo, non che Timoteo avesse intenzione di indicarglielo mai, c'era il rischio che smettesse di portare la Piccola con sé per i rapporti.

Una chiacchierata e una cena e Timoteo era stato conquistato, il suo aiuto sarebbe stato decisivo per il piano che avrebbe preso luogo il prossimo febbraio. Considerando quello che Xanxus gli aveva raccontato della vita della Piccola, Timoteo riteneva troppo presto per presentarla alla Mafia, come Xanxus voleva tenerla lontano il più possibile dalle altre Famiglie.

Siccome l'estate prossima sarebbe stato meglio che non fosse in Europa fino alla Coppa del mondo di Quidditch forse poteva organizzare che passasse le vacanze in Giappone, aveva già appurato che oltre a Inglese e Italiano parlava abbastanza bene anche il Giapponese e stava molto migliorando.

"visto che il prossimo anno non potrai passare le vacanze estive in Europa, ti andrebbe di incontrare il mio successore? Avete la stessa età e fino a poco tempo fa era anche lui un civile, magari potreste diventare amici.".

"parli del ragazzo che Ni-san ha messo alla prova qualche mese fa?"

"proprio lui, è piuttosto timido come lo eri tu da piccola, magari incontrare un altro Cielo che era un civile potrebbe fargli bene." Che sorpresa Xanxus le aveva raccontato davvero tutto della sua vita prima del loro incontro.

"mi piacerebbe molto visitare il Giappone, che dici Ni-san, darebbe problemi con il tuo piano?"

Xanxus sospirò "non c'è problema, non avevamo ancora deciso dove trascorrere le prossime vacanze. Ma questo sarà meglio non essere un piano per trovarle un ragazzo" finì bisbigliando a Timoteo.

* * *

"signore, è arrivato il signor Talbot."

"Fallo entrare"

"buongiorno Timoteo, è parecchio tempo che non ci si vede." Disse il signore appena entrato, un uomo anziano con solo un ciuffo di capelli e una benda che gli copriva gli occhi.

"e non vedevo l'ora di conoscere anche te Bambina, grazie per avermi rimandato la mia Pietra l'anno scorso".

A questo Althea fu sorpresa, a meno che "lei è il Signor Flamel, l'alchimista?".

Talbot ridacchiò "sì, anche se qui preferisco farmi chiamare Talbot; mi dispiace per quello che hai dovuto affrontare a causa della Pietra, non mi sarei mai aspettato che Silente la nascondesse a Hogwarts per attirare Voldemort allo scoperto."

"sembra che Silente sia un grande manipolatore, non è stata colpa sua signor Talbot".

Talbot ridacchiò "adesso cambiamo argomento, ho portato il lavoro finito" tirò quindi fuori due scatole una piccola e quadrata, l'altra stretta e lunga.

"qui c'è l'anello" disse aprendo la scatola quadrata per mostrarle un semplice anello d'oro bianco con una gemma arancione; "normalmente gli anelli sono più elaborati, ma al contatto con il campione della tua Fiamma che mi è stato inviato l'anello si è rifiutato di cambiare troppo, sembra che sappia che ti piacciono le cose semplici".

Althea si infilò l'anello, non le sembrava neanche di portarlo, era semplicemente perfetto.

"oltre alla bacchetta ho preparato anche una fondina, se la bacchetta si perde ritornerà sempre nella fondina e se la esponi alle tue Fiamme nessun'altro oltre te potrà rimuoverla dal tuo braccio. Eccola qua, legno di Ciliegio con un nucleo composto dalla piuma di una Fenice in parte civetta, bagnata dalle lacrime della stessa e avvolta intorno a una Fiamma d'Ira congelata".

Ancora prima di toccarla Althea sentì la sua magia cantare, appena la impugnò la reazione fu mille volte più meravigliosa di quella avuta con la sua vecchia bacchetta. "grazie, Signor Talbot, è perfetta" disse sorridendo.

* * *

Xanxus accarezzò il portagioie di ebano che conteneva i suoi regali per Althea, il primo era un set di Piume di civetta bianca simili a quelle di Edvige, erano state incantate con una miriade di incantesimi protettivi e intessute di Fiamme della Nebbia, la divisione Nebbia e Mammon avevano lavorato sodo per incantarle; il secondo era un ciondolo con lo stemma dei Varia che aveva assorbito le sue Fiamme e quelle di tutti i suoi guardiani, per qualunque mafioso sarebbe stato un segnale che era un membro dei Varia, ma non un qualunque membro, qualcuno sotto la sua diretta protezione e quella dei Vongola.

I Guardiani invece avevano preparato un regalo ciascuno insieme alle loro divisioni.

Squalo i Pioggia e le Nuvole avevano compilato manuali per gli allenamenti che Althea avrebbe fatto a Hogwarts.

Lussuria e i Sole, una saccoccia minuscola all'esterno ed enorme all'interno che era in realtà un kit medico stramaledetta mente fornito.

Levi e i Fulmini, un braccialetto che aveva assorbito le Fiamme del fulmine e poteva creare delle barriere elettriche.

Bel e le Tempeste, un set di coltelli da lancio temprati con Fiamme della Tempesta per distruggere qualunque cosa.

Infine Mammon e le Nebbie aveva preparato un cellulare funzionante con le Fiamme di una persona e che inoltre poteva fare da punto di ancoraggio per il teletrasporto, che funzionava benissimo anche in zone ad alta densità di magia.

Anche Timoteo aveva preparato un regalo, aveva fatto rimettere a posto la tenuta a Namimori per l'anno seguente e se avesse poi deciso di trascorrere qualche altra vacanza in Giappone.

* * *

Era la seconda settimana di Agosto e Althea era tornata a Privet Drive insieme a Xanxus e i guardiani.

A causa dell'evaso Sirius Black, un gufo aveva rintracciato Althea e consegnato una lettera in cui le dicevano che quel giorno la professoressa McGranitt l'avrebbe accompagnata a Diagon Alley per comprare il materiale scolastico.

Quindi per niente contenti avevano addormentato i Dursley, intensificato le illusioni che circondavano la casa e imposto una illusione parziale su Althea in modo che i cambiamenti che aveva subito durante l'estate fossero percepiti come graduali dai maghi.

Luss aveva rifiutato l'idea di far indossare ad Althea gli abiti che erano rimasti abbandonati nella casa, aveva invece preparato degli abiti semplici che non sarebbero sembrati inadatti.

L'unica cosa che Althea comunque non avrebbe mai tolto erano le piume che erano intrecciate nei suoi capelli, ne era rimasta innamorata e gli incantesimi protettivi legati ad esse erano assolutamente fantastici.

Mentre era seduta sotto l'albero in giardino con Xanxus pensò a ciò che i Goblin avevano riferito, Sirius Black era finito a Azkaban senza processo ed era impossibile che avesse tradito i Potter come Padrino legato ad Althea attraverso la Magia, non gli sarebbe stato possibile tradirli senza venire ucciso dal contraccolpo della magia, qualcuno l'aveva incastrato.

* * *

Il viaggio a Diagon Alley era stato tranquillo, ma intanto aveva risolto una faccenda con la McGranitt, la lista comprendeva anche i libri di divinazione ma Althea non l'aveva mai scelta come materia, aveva selezionato Antiche Rune e Cura delle Creature Magiche, ricontrollando la sua lista la McGranitt aveva concordato che c'era stato un piccolo errore.

L'unica cosa interessante fu il breve incontro che ebbe al parco vicino a Privet Drive con un grosso cane inzaccherato, il suo intuito le disse che doveva ricordarsi quel cane e il fatto che non fosse un pericolo per lei, a quanto pare l'avrebbe rivisto.

Fu felice di tornare alla Magione dei Varia, di tornare a casa.

Qualcosa le diceva che il prossimo anno sarebbe stato interessante e l'estate seguente ancora di più.


	6. Chapter 5

**ciao a tutti ed ecco il nuovo capitolo, ricordate di votare per la box weapon di Althea.**

 **Harry Potter e KHR non mi appartengono.**

 **Buona lettura**

* * *

 **Rivelazioni da parte di Luna e dissennatori**

Il primo settembre arrivò fin troppo presto per i gusti di Althea.

Con il baule rimpicciolito, lo zainetto in spalla e la saccoccia che non posava mai, Althea arrivò al binario 9 e ¾ insieme ai Weasley, era stata prelevata da Privet Drive su ordine di Silente con due macchine del Ministero della Magia.

Per fortuna aveva potuto sedersi con Fred e George, durante i mesi in cui tutti l'avevano evitata i gemelli, Neville e una piccola Corvonero di nome Luna Lovegood erano stati gli unici a impedirle di isolarsi completamente, gli unici a non credere che lei fosse dietro agli attacchi, a sua insaputa c'erano anche due Serpeverde e un Tassorosso che erano assolutamente determinati che non fosse lei l'Erede.

I gemelli non avevano il loro solito comportamento sembravano stanchi e preoccupati, quando Althea usò le sue Fiamme della Pioggia per farli rilassare notò qualcosa.

Fiamme, Fiamme come non le aveva mai sentite, quelle di Fred assomigliavano a quelle del Fulmine e quelle di George la Tempesta, ma erano al tempo stesso completamente differenti, allora era questo che preoccupava i due, _Soulfire_ non era ben visto nel mondo magico.

"noi tre, con Luna e Neville dopo dobbiamo fare una bella chiacchierata" questo cementava la determinazione di Althea a raccontare ai quattro ciò che era accaduto durante l'estate.

I gemelli semplicemente annuirono, qualcosa nel tono di Althea gli impediva di negare la richiesta.

* * *

Appena prima di salire sul treno i sensi di Althea furono toccati da una miriade di Fiamme della Nebbia, Xanxus e i suoi Guardiani erano venuti a salutarla anche se non potevano farlo apertamente.

Althea sorrise a suo fratello che le segnalò in linguaggio dei gesti di non farsi metter i piedi in testa dalla spazzatura.

Il fischio del treno fu il segnale di salire per Althea, un ultimo saluto alla sua famiglia e si ritrovò nel corridoio del treno a cercare un compartimento.

"Thea, siamo qui" la calma voce di Neville la chiamò.

Una volta nel compartimento con i suoi quattro amici e dopo qualche convenevole Luna chiese "quelle Fiamme erano assolutamente magnifiche, da quando ai contatti con la Mafia?".

Che tutti furono sorpresi era un eufemismo, prima di rispondere però Althea attaccò ai lati della porta delle rune per creare uno spazio privato.

L'ora successiva Althea raccontò ogni cosa accaduta durante l'estate, la Mafia, suo fratello, i Varia, le Fiamme.

"oh, come queste, vero?" disse Luna mostrando una fiamma simile a una massa di sabbia.

Allo stesso tempo Fred tirò su una mano coperta di pietre magma e fiamme , George sembrava ricoperto d'acqua di palude e Neville aveva una fiamma color ruggine.

"non assomigliano a nessuna Fiamma che io abbia mai visto" Althea era sbalordita.

"è normale, mia madre diceva che i maghi incarnano il legame con la Terra, e coloro che non possiedono la magia la possibilità di toccare il Cielo. Insomma la Mafia, possiede le **Fiamme del coraggio di morire del Cielo** , mentre i maghi le **Fiamme del coraggio di morire della Terra**. È raro che qualcuno del Cielo nasca con la Magia, così come è raro che un Mago svegli le sue Fiamme. Anche se sono sorpresa che Neville sia un Terra, mi aspettavo un Foresta per come le piante lo amano, ah, affinità secondaria. Io sono un Deserto che oppone la Nebbia; Fred è la Montagna che rivaleggia il Fulmine e George la Palude che corrisponde alla Tempesta. Per vostra informazione queste conoscenze sono passate nella mia famiglia dai tempi della nostra antenata Rowena Corvonero. Quale Fiamma possiedi tu, Althea?" spiegò Luna con voce sognante.

Superando il fatto che Luna aveva appena dismesso il fatto di discendere da Corvonero come niente fosse Althea rispose "Cielo con affinità secondaria del Sole e della Pioggia".

"ciò spiega perché tu e Neville siate così buoni amici, vi bilanciate a vicenda" annuì Luna.

Tutti gli altri non poterono che guardare la ragazza che adesso guardava fuori dal finestrino.

"oh, quasi dimenticavo, Althea puoi parlare con tuo fratello e Timoteo Vongola di questo, ma non lasciare che si diffonda troppo nella Mafia. Le esatte implicazioni del fatto che una volta ci fosse una Famiglia nella Mafia con le Fiamme della Terra è coperto da Omertà" a questo Althea impallidì, rompere Omertà significava finire per sempre in Vendicare; "io posso parlarne con una certa libertà perché la mia famiglia ha sempre avuto il compito di raccogliere chi possiede Fiamme attive nel Mondo Magico per farli entrare nella Famiglia Pendragon, che fa da collegamento tra i due mondi, inoltre è alleata dei Vongola; sì il Primo era discendente di re Artù. Il motivo per cui non la Famiglia Pendragon non è attiva è perché dopo la caduta del mago oscuro Grindelwald non è apparso un nuovo possessore della Fiamma della Terra, il nuovo Boss è scelto per le Fiamme non Sangue. Congratulazioni Neville sei il nostro nuovo Boss."

Neville era pallido come un cencio e tirando fuori la bacchetta iniziò "ma sono un buon'a nulla, non so usare neanche una bacchetta come si deve", solo per essere interrotto da Althea "Neville, scusa ma quella bacchetta ti ha scelto? No perché non sembra essere legata per niente a te, non so perché ma ne accorgo solo adesso".

"era di mio Padre, la nonna e io dovevamo andare a comprarne una, ma è arrivata un lettera da Silente e nonna sembrava confusa e mi ha dato questa".

"Allora Silente…" (Fred)

"…a cercato…"(George)

"… di manipolare anche Neville!"(insieme)

"così sembra. Neville io avevo dei blocchi alla mia magia è possibile che Silente abbia qualcosa anche a te."(Althea)

A Neville si allargarono gli occhi "come possiamo fare a rimuoverli?"

"stasera dopo il banchetto contatterò mio fratello, troveremo una soluzione, senza contare che se ora sei il Boss della Famiglia Pendragon allora sei un alleato dei Vongola e dei Varia, tranquillo metterò una buona parola con Nonno e Ni-san" finì sorridendo Althea.

"sembra he non dovremo cercare qualcuno che reintroduca la Famiglia e poi l'alleanza fu firmata dal Primo Vongola e il Primo Simon e le varie copie del documento sono custodite da ognuna delle Famiglie coinvolte." Fece l'occhiolino ad Althea "ricordati i nomi delle Famiglie un giorno servirà" disse Luna con uno sguardo perso in lontananza.

I ragazzi si guardarono e Neville chiese "Luna, non sarai mica una Veggente?"

"sì, tutti coloro che possiedono la Fiamma del Deserto nella mia famiglia sono Veggenti, attenta ai topi, d'estate incontrerai un'Allodola piuttosto interessante, i sogni non sono sempre sogni e infine ricordati che un equilibrio è sempre possibile." Finì sorridendo in modo enigmatico, non disse nient'altro però perché il treno si fermò all'improvviso e le luci si spensero.

* * *

La porta dello scompartimento si aprì all'improvviso e due persone entrarono, "scusate ma le luci si sono spente all'improvviso." Disse il primo un po' imbarazzato dopo aver visto Althea e i gemelli ( il momento era teso, bè due Serpeverde entrano in uno scompartimento con quattro Grifondoro e una Corvonero, sembrava l'inizio di una barzelletta)

"io sono Blaise Zabini e questa è Daphne Greengrass, non volevamo …"

Non poté finire la frase perché d'improvviso l'aria si raggelò, i due Serpeverde si allontanarono dalla porta.

Una figura incappucciata si affacciò e iniziò ad aprire la porta, tutto si fece ancora più gelido.

Ad Althea iniziò a girare la testa, la figura si avvicinò e d'improvviso qualcuno urlò e tutto si fece nero.

* * *

"..thea, Althea" una voce chiamò

"Neville, cosa è successo, chi ha urlato?"

"nessuno ha urlato e quello era un Dissennatore una delle guardie di Azkaban, mangiate questo, aiuta" disse un uomo che sembrava piuttosto invecchiato prima del tempo "sono il professor Lupin, il nuovo insegnante di D.A.O. tranquilli è solo cioccolato, scusate devo dire due parole al macchinista" ed uscì.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass non sapeva perché suo nonno, Lord Greengrass, le avesse ordinato di incontrarsi con Luna Lovegood, anche se aveva un sospetto, sospettava che c'entrasse con la Famiglia, l'organizzazione che il nonno amava e in cui era entrato molti anni prima, prima che la Terra cadesse durante la guerra contro Grindelwald.

Era il motivo per cui era lei l'erede nonostante fosse una ragazza, perché per caso aveva svegliato le sue Fiamme della Foresta, non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare lo sguardo fiero di suo nonno quel giorno.

Adesso poteva solo sperare che la Corvonero le potesse dire se la sensazione di appartenenza che aveva sentito verso l'erede Paciock significasse che una nuova Terra era nata, e che finalmente potesse trovare il suo centro di gravità.

Accompagnare Zabini a cercare la Lovegood era stata una buona idea, vedere altri nel compartimento le diede speranza che il nonno avesse ragione.

Anche se Potter le dava una sensazione simile a quella di Paciock, ma inversa come guardare il cielo. Sperava di avere delle risposte presto, le piacevano le sue piume però, le aveva sistemate molto bene tra i suoi boccoli.

L'incontro con un Dissennatore se lo sarebbe potuta evitare.

* * *

Blaise Zabini era nervoso, aveva appena incontrato un Dissennatore e adesso era davanti a quello che stava per diventare il nuovo Boss della Famiglia Pendragon.

Ciò che non comprendeva era il motivo per cui Althea Potter era nel compartimento, certo sembrava avere le Fiamme attive, ma a Blaise ricordavano di più le Fiamme della Mafia e poi si era sempre sentito a disagio in sua presenza, assomigliava troppo a un Mafioso di cui aveva visto una volta una foto, sua madre gli aveva raccomandato di stare molto attento con i mafiosi le cui foto erano in quel certo schedario, erano tutti potenti e pericolosi.

La sua famiglia collaborava spesso con la Mafia, un retaggio del fatto che erano sempre appartenuti alla Famiglia Pendragon.

Fu per questo che nel momento in cui aiutò Althea ad alzarsi, come gli era stato insegnato da bravo gentiluomo, non poté che riconoscere il pendente che lei portava al collo.

E come ogni persona cresciuta rispettando le regole della Mafia non poté far a meno di chiedere " Miss Potter, scusate la domanda, ma quali sono i vostri legami Con i Vongola e i Varia?"

La ragazza lo fisso per un momento e chiese "Omertà?" a cui lui rispose come da codice "Vindice". Sì era davvero collegata in qualche modo alla Mafia.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato la risposta che seguì.

"Mio fratello maggiore, bè _Half-brother,_ è Xanxus capo della Varia, la squadra assassina indipendente legata alla Famiglia Vongola".


	7. Chapter 6

**grazie a tutti coloro che mi seguono,ecco il nuovo capitolo**

 **per favore ricordatevi di votare nel sondaggio e scusate per il titolo, non avevo idea di come chiamare il capitolo.**

* * *

 **Cose acc** **adono**

Era quasi halloween nella brughiera scozzese e Blaise Zabini stava vivendo il periodo più strano della sua vita.

E non stiamo parlando della Pubertà, sarebbe stata assai preferita.

Il normalmente calmo e distaccato Serpeverde continuava a distrarsi, perdere il filo del discorso e una volta era finito per sbattere contro il muro mentre camminava, perchè aveva avvistato una persona.

Althea Dorea Potter, erede delle famiglie Potter, Black, Peverell, Grifondoro e Serpeverde era il cruccio della sua esistenza.

Blaise non aveva problemi ha far parte della Famiglia Pendragon, la sua intera famiglia serviva l'organizzazione e l'aver risvegliato la Fiamma del Ghiacciaio era per lui un orgoglio, inoltre aver questa particolare Fiamma gli permetteva un certo margine nell'addestramento del nuovo Boss; raddrizzare un certo Paciock e trasformarlo in un capo come si deve era qualcosa che aveva sognato dal loro primo incontro, Blaise era assolutamente orrificato dalla carenza nell'educazione di Neville.

(e se provasse un certo sadistico piacere nel farlo lavorare fino allo sfinimento, bé questo era un bel bonus. In un certo paese insulare dall'altra parte del mondo un certo assassino con una fedora percepì uno spirito affine, mentre il ragazzo che stava attualmente schivando i proiettili dell'assassino ebbe un momento di empatia per qualcuno che non aveva mai incontrato.)

Il problema non era che Althea stava venendo addestrata dai Varia, la fottutissima squadra indipendente assassina, certo l'addestramento era concentrato sul fatto che sapesse combattere per difendersi non assassinare, oltre a cercare di trasformarla in una dei migliori guaritori che ci fosse.

Nè il fatto che fosse realmente l'erede di Serpeverde, ma non la persona dietro gli attacchi dell'anno precedente.

Il fottuttissimo problema era il seguente:

Il fratello maggiore di Althea era Xanxus, Capo dei Varia, Lord Serpeverde (era un mago ma non gli importava più di tanto, non usava molto spesso la magia), uno dei mafiosi in top ten della classifica 'mai rompere le scatole, a meno che tu non voglia suicidarti' e primo nella classifica 'lanciatore di oggetti su subordinati'.

Tutto questo lo aveva scoperto dopo aver mandato un rapporto a sua madre, che era assolutamente eccitata dall'idea che il suo bambino non solo avesse trovato il suo centro di gravità ma anche che avesse l'opportunità di entrare nelle grazie dei Varia e magari dei Vongola, che erano alleati dei Pendragon da sempre (i Pendragon erano l'unica Famiglia che rimaneva un gruppo di vigilanti, il loro lavoro era però reso praticamente impossibile da Silente), insomma Blaise avrebbe fatto meglio a diventare amico di Althea e non un leccapiedi, o _Maman_ sarebbe stata particolarmente creativa nella sua punizione (da dove credete che la vena sadistica di Blaise arrivi?).

Blaise ringraziava il cielo e qualunque essere supremo ci fosse di non aver mai antagonizzato Althea e non aver mai pensato che lei fosse dietro le aggressioni o che non la considerasse una possibile compagna di vita ma un'alleata preziosa.

Affrontare il capo dei Varia perchè questi pensava che perseguisse la sua sorellina, no grazie, avrebbe fatto in modo di essere sempre e solo in zona amicizia con Althea, non aveva alcuna intenzione di suicidarsi.

Considerando gli sguardi che il resto del corpo studentesco maschile aveva cominciato a dirigere ad Althea da quando aveva iniziato a svilupparsi (stava fiorendo in una vera bellezza)il resto della popolazione di Hogwarts invece era fregato.

Specialmente Ronald Weasley, prima della lezione di pozioni aveva afferrato Althea e cercato di baciarla, dicendole che era ora di smetterla di evitarlo e tornare a essere la sua ragazza, era stato Blaise a staccarlo da lei con una mossa fulminea perché era la persona più vicina e come gentleman non poteva permettere che qualcuno si imponesse in quel modo su una lady, questa fu la spiegazione che diede a Piton, che era arrivato giusto in tempo da vedere Althea cercare di allontanarsi da Ron, ma non aveva fatto in tempo a far qualcosa che Zabini era intervenuto, (questo gli dava anche un motivo per essere visto in futuro a parlare in maniera amichevole con Potter senza che i vari purosangue potessero interferire).

Quando Piton chiese ad Althea se uscisse con Weasley, lei rispose che avrebbe preferito stare con un rospo, Piton non aveva esitato a metterlo in punizione per l'intero semestre per molestare una ragazza (Piton odiava James Potter ma l'unico motivo per cui trattava male Althea erano gli stramaledetti ordini del preside, punto che Piton aveva chiarito dopo la prima lezione non ufficiale, il primo passo per la distruzione di qualsiasi fiducia Althea avesse nel preside, Althea era un eccezionale pozionista e Piton aveva passato i precedenti anni ad affinare il suo talento facendo finta di assegnarle punizioni su punizioni, mentre in realtà era arrivato ad insegnarle diverse pozioni del quinto anno, e dopo aver scoperto che voleva diventare una guaritrice le aveva prestato diversi volumi di pozioni mediche tra cui alcune eliminate dai libri di testo di Hogwarts, come erano caduti in basso gli standard da quando Silente era Preside; pozioni che ormai Althea conosceva a memoria e che durante l'estate aveva distillato sotto l'occhio vigile di Viper per i Varia), Althea prima di entrare nella classe sotterranea aveva ringraziato Blaise.

Sì, Blaise era grato di non essere interessato in Althea, qualcosa gli diceva che un giorno Weasley l'avrebbe pagata cara.

Aveva ragione, Xanxus era stato informato da Althea durante la telefonata serale che faceva tutti i giorni nella sicurezza della Stanza delle Necessità, forse non nell'immediato ma Xanxus avrebbe trovato il modo di farla pagare al bastardello; intanto c'avevano pensato i Gemelli e Neville, insieme all'ultimo Guardiano del gruppo un Tassorosso del 6° anno di nome Cedric Diggory, a punire Ronald con uno scherzo che l'aveva imbarazzato davanti all'intera scuola, (i Gemelli avevano fatto sparire i suoi abiti mentre entrava nella Sala Grande davanti a tutti e Neville era riuscito a convincere la Signora Grassa a non farlo entrare per un'ora buona), Xanxus aveva affidato Althea ai suoi nuovi 'Fratelli' dopo aver ascoltato il resoconto dello scherzo, ma aveva avvertito che Althea era Off-Limits; i Gemelli avevano veemente ribattuto che Althea era come una sorella minore per loro e che chiunque avesse cercato di uscire con lei avrebbe dovuto passare sui loro cadaveri prima di potersi anche solo avvicinare.

Meno male che Blaise non era tra quelli.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass aveva scoperto che Althea Potter le piaceva molto, scoprire che il cappello parlante voleva metterla in Serpeverde ma lei aveva richiesto un'altra casa per farsi sottostimare era una una mossa degna di Salazar Serpeverde in persona e gliela aveva fatta rispettare ancora di più.

Dopo aver fatto rapporto a suo Nonno riguardo il fatto che ci fosse davvero un nuovo possessore della Fiamma della Terra aveva riferito inoltre che avevano già trovato un contatto nella Mafia e che quel contatto fosse Althea Potter aveva sorpreso il vecchio Lord Greengrass, il vero colpo fu però sapere che la ragazza Fosse un Cielo imparentato con i Varia e soprattutto i Vongola; per Daphne seguire la richiesta di Lord Greengrass di stringere amicizia con Althea non fu affatto difficile (l'avrebbe fatto comunque, adesso che era riuscita a darle un'occhiata da vicino senza l'interferenza dei due lacchè di Silente, che l'avevano costantemente isolata dagli altri studenti).

L'allenamento obbligatorio nella Stanza delle Necessità era una continua sorpresa, avere Althea ,con tutta la pratica che aveva fatto con i Varia, come guaritrice permetteva di non destare sospetti, inoltre i possessori delle Fiamme della Terra potevano usare l'Hyper Dying Will Mode esattamente come coloro che possedevano quelle del Cielo, quindi Althea era per il momento il maggiore istruttore di Neville, con qualche suggerimento da parte di Xanxus e diversi aggiustamenti resi necessari dalle differenze tra le due Fiamme.

Quando finalmente Neville dopo 3 settimane di allenamento riuscì ad accedere l'Hyper Dying Will Mode, Daphne rimase sorpresa da quanto simili i due sembravano, eppure erano attualmente diametricalmente opposti come Fiamme.

Ovvio che Luna dicesse che si equilibrassero a vicenda.

Le ore di studio passate insieme erano un'altro motivo per cui Daphne trovava Althea simpatica, non era una so tutto che imponeva le sue idee, anzi ascoltava le opinioni della persona con cui lavorava e metteva molta serietà nei suoi compiti (aveva deciso finalmente di smetterla di tenere bassi i suoi voti), senza contare le nuove scoperte fatte nel resto del mondo e che in Inghilterra erano assolutamente ignorate a causa dei vari idioti del governo, che Althea poteva dimostrare grazie all'istruzione impartita da Viper (il Nebbia Arcobaleno amava essere il nuovo amministratore finanziario di Althea, e stava progettando una miriade di cause per ottenere i soldi di tutti gli affaristi che avevano abusato dell'immagine di Althea nel mondo magico, il fatto che Althea gli permettesse di tenere un'enorme percentuale aveva solo reso Viper molto devoto).

Insomma Althea Dorea Potter stava diventando una delle sue persone preferite, soprattutto dopo che un Grifondoro del settimo anno le aveva palpato il sedere e Althea aveva difeso la sua nuova amica, il porco era finito in infermeria, ed era improbabile che avesse mai figli dopo la sessione a cui era stato sottoposto.

* * *

Cedric Diggory non sapeva bene cosa aspettarsi dal suo nuovo Boss, essendo quasi maggiorenne aveva già iniziato a lavorare con la Famiglia,quindi era l'unico già dentro fino al collo nella Mafia; vedere Neville lavorare sodo dopo che i Goblin avevano rimosso i blocchi lo faceva sorridere, Neville non aveva accettato il suo nuovo ruolo per il potere, ma per tornare aproteggere la popolazione.

Durante la prima riunione Neville aveva raccontato cosa era successo ai suoi genitori dopo la caduta di Voldemort, il fatto che Silente avesse sigillato più di metà della sua magia e stesse impedendo di aiutare la popolazione e supportasse i Purosangue (anche se in pubblico fosse per i diritti dei nati Babbani) l'aveva convinto a ristabilire la Famiglia e farla tornare com'era ai tempi del Primo Pendragon; Cedric trovava ciò il preside aveva fatto orripilante.

Ma ciò che l'aveva veramente scioccato e nauseato non fu Neville, ma Althea (non c'entrava niente la sua affiliazione con i Varia, rispettava la loro professionalità dopotutto), durante uno degli incontri quasi per scherzo le aveva chiesto se avesse già qualche Guardiano che l'aspettasse tra i Varia (quanto si sarebbe voluto prendere a calci dopo aver sentito la sua risposta), fu quel giorno che Neville e tutto il gruppo seppe che a causa dell'Anatema che Uccide e i blocchi che Silente le aveva imposto Althea probabilmente non avrebbe mai avuto dei Guardiani.

Neville che aveva appena formato i Legami con i suoi Guardiani e si sentiva molto protettivo in quel momento era assolutamente inorridito, fu quel giorno che sbloccò l'Hyper Dying Will Mode, la volontà di impedire che quello che era successo alla sua appena trovata _God-sister_ di ripetersi fu la spinta necessaria a risvegliare il suo potere.

Insomma erano gli ultimo giorni di Ottobre e tutto sembrava andare bene, nonstante i Dissennatori a guardia della scuola, o il fatto che il nuovo professore di DAO fosse un licantropo, o che Hagrid fosse diventato il professore di Cura delle Creature Magiche (e un certo incidente appena evitato tra un ippogrifo e quell'idiota di Malfoy, solo grazie ad Althea).

Tutto era tranquillo fino alla sera di Halloween quando i Grifondoro tornando alla torre trovarono il ritratto della Signora Grassa a brandelli.


	8. Chapter 7

**ciao a tutti, ed ecco il prossimo capitolo.**

 **grazie a chi mi sta seguendo, vi prego commentate e soprattutto per favore votate nel sondaggio.**

 **Harry Potter e KHR non sono miei, se no in molti universi le cose sarebbero andate diversamente (ACEEEE!) ((scusate sono ancora in fase di diniego per la morte di Ace in One Piece))**

* * *

 **Dogfather ?**

Silente, seguito da Gazza, arrivò a esaminare il ritratto fatto a brandelli.

"Signor Gazza, raduni i fantasmi. Che perlustrino ogni quadro del castello per trovare la Signora Grassa."

"non ci sarà alcun bisogno dei fantasmi la Signora Grassa è là".

Tutti gli studenti che erano fermi a fissare il quadro si diressero come un sol uomo nella direzione indicata da Gazza.

"Mia cara signora, cosa le è successo?" chiese Silente.

"Occhi come il diavolo i suoi e un anima nera quanto il suo nome, è qui, quello di cui tutti parlano, nascosto nel Castello, Sirius Black" la Signora Grassa nascosta in un quadro Africano disse solo per nascondersi dietro una zebra.

"nella Sala Grande, adesso!" urlò Silente e gli studenti si diressero velocemente nella Sala Grande, tutti tranne Althea e il resto della Famiglia, loro si diressero verso la Stanza delle Necessità, copie illusorie create da Luna, fatte per registrare conversazioni presero il loro posto.

* * *

Nella Stanza delle Necessità, trasformata in un salottino con attaccati due dormitori gli 8 Utilizzatori (Daphne teneva in mano lo specchio a doppio senso in linea con Lord Greengrass su insistenza di Luna, essendo un anziano della Famiglia Pendragon membro del Wizengamot aveva accesso a documenti riservati del Ministero, Xanxus era in vivavoce sul cellulare di Althea) iniziarono a discutere.

Althea "ok, abbiamo un omicida nel castello, solo che il mio istinto mi sta picchiando con un martello e dicendo che c'è qualcosa che non va, voi siete cresciuti nella comunità magica cosa sapete dirmi del suo processo?"

Lord Greengrass "non so come dirglielo Lady Potter, ma non c'è mai stato un processo"

tutti guardarono Lord Greengrass come avesse due teste.

Xanxus "mi state dicendo, che ogni singolo fottutissimo Mangiamorte ha avuto un cazzo di processo con l'eccezione del Padrino traditore di mia sorella?"

Questo confuse tutti coloro che erano cresciuti nel mondo Magico, nessuno ormai faceva più caso al linguaggio.

Blaise " oh, oh, aspettate un attimo Sirius Black è il Padrino di Althea?"

Althea "era scritto nel test d'eredità fatto dai Goblin" confermò confusa.

George "non è possibile. Althea è erede di varie famiglie, il padrino e la madrina in quel caso vengono vincolati dalla Magia, se tradissero il voto..."

Fred "... perderebbero ogni potere magico o morirebbero, ..."

Entrambi "... significa che Black, non ha mai tradito i Potter!"

Cedric "aspettate un momento tutti sapevano che era Black il Custode Segreto dei Potter, erano sotto l'incanto Fidelius. Nessun altro avrebbe potuto tradirli."

Neville "a meno che non fosse un'esca." tutti si girarono a fissarlo "pensateci, era il primo che avrebbero cercato e se qualcun altro fosse stato il Custode Segreto..."

Luna "anche se l'avessero catturato e torturato non avrebbero saputo niente."

Althea "non è stato lui a tradire i miei genitori." sconvolta e per qualche motivo sollevata.

Xanxus "allora chi è il pezzo di merda che li ha venduti?"

* * *

Il tempo continuava a passare la prima uscita ad Hogsmeade era passata senza tanto scalpore, anche se Althea era alquanto annoiata che non le avessero permesso di andare nonostante avesse il permesso firmato (grazie Xanxus e squadra Nebbia).

Ma adesso Althea era finita in infermeria ed era tentata di esprimere ad alta voce ogni singola parolaccia che aveva ascoltato da Xanxus.

La giornata era stata orribile, aveva piovuto a dirotto e anziché affrontare i Serpeverde sul campo da Quidditch avevano affrontato i Tassorosso (Malfoy aveva finto un'ingiuria per evitare di giocare col brutto tempo).

Considerando che i Tassorosso non tentavano mai di barare non era poi così male, il problema erano i cazzo di Dissennatori che erano entrati nello spazio aereo del campo.

Althea era svenuta un'altra volta ascoltando una donna urlare.

Era a più di 40 metri di altezza.

Salvata da Luna, meglio che essere salvata da Silente.

Quindi sì, era di nuovo in infermeria e la sua scopa era finita sul Platano Picchiatore, distrutta.

Amava volare, adesso le toccava comprare una nuova scopa.

 _Fuck._

* * *

Due giorni dopo si stava addentrando nella Foresta per portare della carne ai thestral, quando si ritrovò davanti un grosso cane nero, pelle ed ossa tutto inzaccherato.

Continuava a fissarla e non sembrava volersi muovere. Aspetta era lo stesso cane che aveva visto durante l'estate, cosa ci faceva così' a nord?

Il suo istinto diceva che non era un cane.

Decise di fare quello che avrebbe fatto suo fratello (a parte sparargli), con cautela l'addormentò con le sue Fiamme della Pioggia e utilizzando un oggettino molto utile per trasportare prigionieri (lavorare con Mammon portava molti benefici), fece dietro-front e corse verso la Stanza delle Necessità.

Doveva fare una telefonata.

* * *

Quando Sirius Black era evaso da Azkaban, dopo aver visto la foto della famiglia Weasley, aveva pianificato di dare un'occhiata ad Althea prima di andare a nord.

Non si sarebbe mai aspettato di trovarla girovagare nella Foresta Proibita con un cestino appeso al braccio.

Né che lei rimanesse a fissare un grosso cane senza darsela a gambe levate, Sirius stava sinceramente considerando l'idea di farsi seguire e cercare di raccontare la verità quando perse i sensi.

La prima cosa che notò appena riprese i sensi fu che era in forma umana e qualcuno aveva fasciato le piaghe che aveva, la seconda che era nel Castello da qualche parte.

Infine notò di essere circondato, radunati attorno alla piccola Althea e a un ragazzo che assomigliava moltissimo a Franck Paciock c'erano 6 altri studenti, uno dei quali teneva in mano uno specchio a doppio senso.

Prima che potesse fare solo una mossa una voce disse "può anche smetterla di far finta di dormire Mr. Black, prima di essere costretti a maledirla fino alla fine dei tempi vorremmo parlarle. Lei non ha tradito i Potter vero?" una ragazza con lunghi capelli biondo platino e vaganti occhi grigi attirò l'attenzione.

Tutti gli altri si girarono a fissarlo, senza calare la guardia.

Sembrava che avrebbe dovuto dare delle spiegazioni.

* * *

Neville non sapeva cosa aspettarsi quando Althea aveva mandato Dobby, il suo elfo domestico (da questa estate) a chiedere che andassero nella Stanza delle Necessità il più velocemente possibile.

Di certo non si aspettava di trovare Althea insieme ad un Sirius Black KO.

La sua reazione fu di mettersi tra Althea e il convitto, era la sua sorellina e fino a quando non avrebbero verificato la loro teoria di certo non avrebbero abbassato la guardia, non importa quanto Althea dicesse di sapersela cavare da sola.

Mentre Althea protestava che stava bene arrivarono tutti gli altri e di comune accordo chiamarono Lord Greengrass (Xanxus era già in linea) avevano appena iniziato a discutere il da farsi quando

"può anche smetterla di far finta di dormire Mr. Black, prima di essere costretti a maledirla fino alla fine dei tempi vorremmo parlarle. Lei non ha tradito i Potter vero?" chiese Luna.

Black si bloccò sbalordito.

Luna continuò " Lei era un'esca per nascondere il vero Custode Segreto e qualcuno l'ha incastrata, bé è solo la nostra teoria."

prima che potesse rispondere Althea disse "la situazione è troppo delicata per poter credere solo alla sua parola Mr. Black" Sirius sussultò, la piccola una volta lo chiamava Padfoot e ora invece gli parlava come ad un estraneo "accetta di farlo sotto Veritaserum?" mostrando una fiala piena di un liquido incolore.

"aspetta dove cavolo hai preso del Veritaserum?" chiese George.

"lo fatto io quest'estate, tranquilli è stato approvato da Viper, tutt calderoni che mi sono portata dietro."

Tutti guardarono come avesse due teste, aveva appena ammesso di saper distillare una pozione altamente complicata come se niente fosse.

Althea si avvicinò a Sirius e gli passò la fiala, lui non esitò a mandare giù il contenuto e i suoi occhi divennero vacui, potevano cominciare con le domande.

* * *

il Veritaserum funzionò perfettamente; Sirius raccontò ogni cosa da come divennero Animagi illegalmente per stare con Lupin durante la luna piena per supportarlo durante la trasformazione (sapevano già che il professore era un lupo mannaro, l'istinto di Althea e Neville il motivo per cui avevano fatto ricerche), il fatto di essere stati dei bulli con Piton, come e perché era scappato da Azkaban.

Infine il punto più importante, l'identità del vero Custode Segreto, Peter Minus, l'uomo che tutti credevano morto, l'uomo che si sapeva trasformare in un topo.

Un topo con nove dita, un topo che aveva visto molte volte, l'animaletto di Ronald Weasley.

(Xanxus trovò molto divertente che i due traditori dormissero nello stesso letto nel dormitorio).

Adesso bisognava formare un piano per catturare il ratto e provare l'innocenza di Sirius.

Mentre i ragazzi progettavano cosa fare, Xanxus (sempre al telefono) mise Sirius al corrente del piano per liberare per sempre Althea dai Dursley, Sirius non era molto felice di perdere la custodia di Althea, ma se significava allontanarla da Silente, avrebbe accettato la cosa.

Per prima cosa dovevano convincere il professor Lupin che Sirius era innocente e la Mappa del Malandrino era una prova più che sufficiente (scoprire che Sirius, Lupin e il padre di Althea erano rispettivamente Padfoot, Moony e Prongs, i loro idoli, era sfociato in un momento di puro Fanboy-smo da parte dei Gemelli, e una grossa delusione che Wormtail fosse Minus) dato che erano stati loro a crearla, farsi insegnare l'Incanto Patronus era un punto sottinteso.

Le trappole che Viper aveva dato ad Althea sarebbero state molto utili.

Era ora di acchiappare un Ratto.

* * *

Remus Lupin era alquanto combattuto, come poteva spiegare ad Althea che lui era un vecchio amico dei suoi genitori, soprattutto considerando che non si era mai fatto vivo.

Se avesse potuto l'avrebbe presa con sé anni prima, ma essere con un lupo mannaro era troppo pericoloso per una bambina.

Senza contare tutti i pregiudizi che il mondo magico aveva contro i non umani.

Il problema adesso era che Moony, il suo lato lupesco, era agitato, qualcuno aveva ferito la Cucciola e non raramente, anche se Moony rimarcava che adesso qualcuno la stesse aiutando.

Non è che potesse iniziare la conversazione dicendo "sono un lupo mannaro e il mio lato lupesco teme che tu sia in pericolo, ero amico dei tuoi genitori ma non mai potuto adottarti perché ogni luna piena mi trasformo in una bestia assetata di sangue".

Decisamente no.

Sarebbe scappata a gambe levate urlando (più che altro l'avrebbe incenerito come le aveva insegnato Ni-san,o trasformato in un puntaspilli, oppure ancora fatto a fettine; insomma stare con i Varia si stava facendo sentire. Solo che Lupin non lo sapeva).

Era così preso dai suoi pensieri che non si accorse del fatto di essere in corridoio deserto e senza alcun quadro, né che da parecchio qualcuno lo seguisse nascosto da un mantello dell'invisibilità.

Cadde a terra schiantato, Cedric Diggory e Blaise Zabini uscirono da sotto il mantello lo avvolsero nello stesso e Cedric lo fece levitare sopra di loro, ora di tornare nella Stanza delle Necessità.

Althea aveva passato un po' troppo tempo con i Varia, secondo loro, il primo piano che le era venuto in mente comprendeva un manganello e delle corde; Xanxus appena l'aveva sentito aveva iniziato ad urlare a Squalo di non azzardarsi mai più a lasciare in giro i suoi libracci di Sadomaso.

Inutile da dire ma tutti i ragazzi erano diventati rossi come peperoni.

Bé, ora di convincere un lupo mannaro che Black era innocente.


	9. Chapter 8

**ok, ciao a tutti.**

 **grazie per seguire la storia.**

 **ecco il nuovo capitolo.**

* * *

Aprile era appena cominciato e Althea ripensava a ciò che era accaduto nei mesi passati, mentre aspettava la posta del mattino.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Remus Lupin si risvegliò legato ad una sedia, in una stanza che sembrava un mix tra una libreria e un campo d'addestramento._

 _Fu preso dal panico, ma in pochi attimi il panico divenne rabbia; di fronte a lui c'era Sirius, Sirius che era stato come un fratello, Sirius che aveva tradito Lily e James, che aveva tradito la loro famiglia._

 _Ma prima che potesse dire una sola parola, che potesse accusarlo, una ragazza entrò nel suo campo visivo con un foglio in mano, non un foglio qualunque la Mappa del Malandrino, che loro avevano creato esplorando la scuola; distogliendo l'attenzione dalla mappa riconobbe la persona che la teneva in mano._

 _Non molto alta, capelli corvini inanellati adornati di piume bianche e occhi color smeraldo._

 _Althea, la loro Cucciola._

 _Solo che non era più una Cucciola, il suo lato lupesco gli stava sussurrando, era sulla strada per diventare una predatrice e anche molto pericolosa._

 _Lupin zittì Moony, non era il momento, voleva solo liberarsi, spaccare la faccia di Sirius e soprattutto allontanare Althea da lui._

 _Althea interruppe qualsiasi cosa stesse per dire infilandogli la Mappa sotto il naso, "Sirius non avrebbe mai potuto tradire i miei genitori, quando è diventato il mio Padrino ha fatto un giuramento, un giuramento sulla sua Magia" Lupin ascoltò sconcertato ma quando lesse il nome sulla mappa nella torre di Grifondoro semplicemente ogni pensiero tacque: Peter Minus._

 _Peter era vivo._

 _Peter si stava nascondendo._

 _Sirius aveva fatto il più sacro dei giuramenti, ed era ancora vivo._

 _Non aveva tradito._

 _Sirius non era il Custode Segreto._

 _Era Peter._

 _Peter aveva tradito._

 _Per la prima volta in anni Remus e Moony avevano un obiettivo in comune._

 _Peter avrebbe Pagato._

* * *

 _Il giorno seguente, mentre Sirius stava spiegando il piano definito per portare via Althea dalle grinfie dei Dursley; Fred,George e Neville stavano dando la caccia a un ratto con la Mappa._

 _O per meglio dire Fred stava dirigendo uno scherzo di proporzioni epiche ai danni di Ronald per distrarre i residenti della Torre, mentre George liberava centinaia di rane nei dormitori (i Gemelli , Neville e Althea avrebbero passato la notte nella S. N.), infine a Neville era toccato il compito di prendere il ratto e infilarlo in una gabbia preparata apposta per impedirgli di ritrasformarsi o scappare, catturare il traditore fu straordinariamente semplice, dopotutto il Ratto non aveva idea di essere stato scoperto._

* * *

 _Sirius e Remus avrebbero voluto affermare di essere stati loro a far confessare Peter e dargli quello che si meritava, ma in realtà Peter venne trasferito immediatamente alla base temporanea dei Varia in Inghilterra._

 _Sirius aveva deciso di offrire Grimmauld Place n.12, non si sarebbe mai immaginato che appena il ritratto di sua madre avesse cominciato a insultare Xanxus non solo sarebbe stata zittita in 3 secondi, né che sua madre avrebbe fatto un 180° appena scoperto che l'uomo in questione fosse Lord Serpeverde, Xanxus decise di non incenerire il quadro; ascoltare la donna e Squalo litigare era esilarante._

 _Per suo eterno rammarico però Walpurga Black e Kreacher decisero che aveva fatto finalmente qualcosa di buono per la famiglia, anche se Sirius riuscì ad avere l'ultima parola, Walpurga aveva definito orribilmente la sua amicizia con James Potter, scoprire che la figlia fosse la sorellastra di Xanxus e quindi erede di Serpeverde fu un assoluto schiaffo i faccia per il ritratto._

* * *

 _Mentre Sirius discuteva con sua madre Viper aveva iniziato a catalogare gli oggetti per valutarne il prezzo ed escogitare un modo di poterli vendere._

 _Senza neanche volerlo fece Jackpot, trovò il medaglione di Serpeverde e relativo Horcrux, dopo aver ascoltato la storia strappalacrime dell'elfo domestico (Sirius non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma il rispetto che aveva per suo fratello Regulus, che era finito sottozero quando si era unito ai Mangiamorte, era salito alle stelle, aveva anche pianto), ci vollero un paio di motivi per convincere Xanxus a non incenerirlo._

 _Primo: Viper voleva cercare di purificarlo senza distruggerlo (Xanxus non l'avrebbe mai ammesso, ma il medaglione normalmente andava al Lord e l'idea di sbattere la cosa in faccia a Faccia di Serpente era favolosa)._

 _Secondo: non sapevano se Voldemort ne avesse creati altri, ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo ma poteva preparare un rituale per verificarlo e individuarli._

 _Secondo punto. Xanxus aveva ceduto (in realtà aveva ceduto al punto primo)._

* * *

 _Adesso quindi Peter era in gabbia e presto avrebbe desiderato non essere mai nato._

 _Solo dopo sarebbe stato consegnato al Ministero della Magia._

 _E solo perché gli serviva per la versione definitiva del Piano._

 _I Varia avevano già tirato a sorte per decidere l'ordine di tortura._

 _Assassini a sangue freddo erano, ma nessuno feriva_ Varia no Tenshi _._

* * *

 _Natale era passato tranquillamente, purtroppo Althea non aveva potuto passarlo con i Varia._

 _Testa bassa, favoloso._

 _L'unico problema era arrivato con il regalo di Sirius, una Firebolt._

 _Non che non fosse eccitata per il regalo, tutt'altro era tentata di usare l'ultimo trucco imparato con le sue Fiamme del Cielo da Xanxus._

 _Volare con una scopa: fantastico._

 _Volare usando solo le proprie Fiamme: Best Experience Ever._

 _(Aveva iniziato a spiegare la teoria a Neville, tra poteri gravitazionali e Fiamme poteva volare anche lui. Gli serviva molta pratica però)._

 _La Firebolt era l'unico regalo che Dobby non era riuscito ad intercettare e portare nella N.S., e quella Puttanella di Granger era andata a dire alla McGranit che le era stato consegnato un pacco senza mittente._

 _Per fortuna Neville stava passando in quel momento e non poté far a meno di chiedere se le era finalmente arrivata la scopa nuova, i Gemelli erano poi entrati in scena per supportare il loro Boss._

 _Alla fine la McGranit non portò via la scopa e riprese in tono canzonatorio i Gemelli insieme a Neville per aver intercettato una consegna e averla mascherata da regalo di Natale (ringraziato il Cielo che la Professoressa fosse un accanita tifosa)._

 _Granger aveva iniziato a urlare contro i Gemelli, solo per essere fatta tacere da Neville, che da quando era stato liberato dai blocchi ed aveva trovato i suoi Guardiani aveva acquistato fiducia in se stesso._

 _Althea non poté fare ameno di sorridere, Neville sembrava un vero Boss._

* * *

 _Remus Lupin aveva accettato di insegnare l'incanto Patronus a tutto il gruppo. Certo era rimasto sbalordito quando i ragazzi avevano dismesso il fatto che fosse un Lupo Mannaro come niente fosse, ma anche se non voleva ammetterlo era bello che non fossero preoccupati (Althea gli aveva anche consegnato una fiaschetta contenente pozione Antilupo tenuta sotto potenti incantesimi di stasi per le emergenze)._

 _Mentre i ragazzi pensavano a quali ricordi usare per l'incantesimo, Lupin ripensava alla conversazione con Sirius e Xanxus._

 _Certo aveva sempre saputo che Lily era stata costretta ad un metodo alternativo per rimanere incinta (era stato lui ad accompagnarla all'ospedale Babbano, era l'unico con la patente oltre lei e Lily non voleva andare da sola), ma non si sarebbe mai aspettato che sarebbe spuntato un figlio di quella donna._

 _Né che sarebbe stato un Mafioso, ma in confronto a i Dursley... sì vince il Mafioso._

 _Per il momento nessuno era riuscito ad evocare il Patronus, ma era solo questione di tempo._

* * *

 _I mesi passarono veloci tra scuola, allenamento e lezioni sull'incanto Patronus._

 _Non c'era più stato nessun avvistamento di Sirius Black (Lussuria l'aveva legato a una sedia e aveva cominciato a sistemarlo, purtroppo non poteva curarlo più di tanto perché il piano prevedeva di farlo comparire davanti al Wizengamot)._

 _E mentre passava marzo il gruppo finalmente riuscì a manifestare un Patronus corporeo._

 _Luna guardava rapita saltellare da una parte all'altra la sua Lepre._

 _Le Volpi di Fred e George la inseguivano._

 _Il Patronus di Daphne era un piccolo ma velocissimo Colibrì; mentre Cedric da bravo Tassorosso manifestò … un Tasso._

 _Neville aveva avuto parecchi problemi a completare l'incantesimo, ma tutto l'allenamento aveva dato i suoi frutti quando un Bisonte aveva iniziato a caricare per la stanza._

 _La sorpresa maggiore però venne dal Patronus di Althea... no, aspetta Patroni._

 _Ce n'erano due, un cervo che Lupin non poté impedirsi di chiamare Prongs e l'altro? Era un misto tra un leone e una tigre e in certo senso ricordava Althea di Xanxus._

* * *

Adesso Althea non poteva far altro che aspettare la lettera di convocazione alla Gringott.

Peter Minus era stato consegnato ad Amelia Bones il capo dell'ufficio applicazione della legge sulla Magia ed oggi finalmente Sirius era stato chiamato a processo.

I Dursley erano scomparsi e la passaporta nella lettera l'avrebbe portata alla Gringott per l'assegnazione dei nuovi tutori legali.

Il tutto era stato organizzato per far in modo che Silente fosse impegnato col Wizengamot e il Processo per poter interferire con il Rito della Nomina dei Tutori (un vecchio rituale creato per assegnare nuovi Tutori ad un erede di una casata nel caso di morte di relativi e se ci fosse la possibilità che un parente cercasse di trasformare l'erede in un burattino) una volta completo Silente sarebbe stato tagliato fuori per sempre da qualunque decisione sulla sua vita.

Il fatto che i Vongola e i Varia fossero tra i migliori clienti dei Goblin (e dei guerrieri molto rispettati tra i Clan Goblin) aveva reso fissare l'appuntamento allo stesso tempo del Processo molto semplice e poi i Goblin non vedevano l'ora di fottere Silente.

Il bello era che nessuno si sarebbe accorto che Althea non era presente quel giorno, Luna era già pronta a creare una delle sue copie di Sabbia, sinceramente c'era da amare quella ragazza.

Ogni pensiero fu interrotto dal rumore di mille battiti d'ali.

Un gufo grigio si posò davanti a lei.

La lettera era arrivata.

Ora di fare una visita alla Gringott.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ciao a tutti, ecco a voi un nuovo breve capitolo, lo so è più corto del solito ma voglio dedicare all'arrivo a Namimori e il primo incontro tra i Vongola X e Althea un'intero capitolo e non iniziare in medias res.**

 **ringrazio tutti quelli che stanno leggendo la mia storia e vi prego di ricordare il Poll sul mio Profilo per la box weapon di Althea.**

 **per favore commentate, Cyber-Cookie a chi indovina il riferimento nel capitolo.**

 **A presto.**

* * *

 **Come fregare un bastardo di Preside**

L'atterraggio nella sala Arrivi e Partenze della Gringott non fu esattamente liscio, "cacchio, quanto odio le passaporte" bisbigliò Althea tenendosi lo stomaco, riuscivano sempre a metterglielo sottosopra.

Appena passata la nausea, si prese un momento per osservare la stanza, le pareti erano di pietra con colonne scolpite in marmo nero.

"Ben arrivata Ms Potter, venga il banchiere Ripclaw aspetta" intervenì un Goblin stazionato vicino alle porte.

Althea chinò la testa per ringraziare e seguì il Goblin tra vari corridoi fino a raggiungere una doppia porta di legno nero su cui erano incise migliaia di rune per creare varie protezioni.

Il Goblin bussò 3 volte e aprì la porta quando una voce risuonò in Goblin.

Nella stanza riccamente ornata davanti ad una scrivania di mogano c'erano Xanxus, Squalo e Viper insieme al Nono Vongola e il suo braccio destro Coyote Nougat, un uomo anziano con capelli alla spalla e un braccio metallico.

Dietro alla scrivania c'era il Banchiere Ripclaw il responsabile degli acconti di Althea.

"Ora che Ms Potter è arrivata credo che possiamo cominciare" disse Ripclaw dopo i convenevoli "poiché nel mondo Mondano Mr Xanxus non è ancora riconosciuto come Maggiorenne, Don Vongola ha deciso di essere il nuovo Tutore Legale mentre Mr Xanxus viene da noi riconosciuto Goblin come Tutore Magico per diritto di Magia, Potere e abilità di Guerriero. La cosa è accettabile per lei Ms Potter?"

"Io, Althea Dorea Potter erede della Nobile casata dei Potter, delle Nobile e Antiche Casate dei Black e dei Peverell e delle Antiche Casate di Grifondoro e Serpeverde accetto Timoteo Vongola, Don Vongola Nono come mio Tutore Legale e Xanxus, Lord Serpeverde e Capo dei Varia come mio Tutore Magico fino all'età di 17 anni, quando ascenderò a Lady della Nobile Casata dei Potter, delle Nobile e Antiche Casate dei Black e dei Peverell e della Antica Casata di Grifondoro fino alla mia morte, e rimarrò erede dell'Antica Casata dei Serpeverde fino alla nascita di un erede del ramo di mio fratello. Testimoni siano la mia Magia, le mie Fiamme e i Goblin Guerrieri e Custodi di tesori. E così sia." recitò Althea a memoria per attivare il Rito.

Nono alzò la mano destra e recitò "Io, Timoteo Vongola, Don Vongola Nono, giuro di occuparmi di Althea Dorea Potter come fosse sangue del mio sangue in qualità di suo Tutore Legale fino al compimento dei suoi 17 anni. Testimoni siano le mie Fiamme e i Goblin Guerrieri e Custodi di tesori. E così sia."

Infine Xanxus "Io, Xanxus, Lord Serpeverde e Capo dei Varia , giuro di occuparmi di Althea Dorea Potter come suo Tutore Magico, Fratello Maggiore e Lord dell'Antica Casata dei Serpeverde fino al compimento dei suoi 17 anni. Testimoni siano la mia Magia, le mie Fiamme e i Goblin Guerrieri e Custodi di tesori. E così sia."

l'aria immobile della stanza si mosse all'improvviso e una luce dorata incorporò i tre a dimostrazione del fatto che il Rito era compiuto.

In un sobborgo tutte le Protezioni imposte illegalmente caddero senza lasciare traccia, l'unico motivo per cui la Spia non se ne accorse furono le illusioni della Nebbia lasciate dai Varia.

In un certo ufficio ad Hogwarts delicati ninnoli d'argento smisero di funzionare ma il Castello stesso pose un'illusione per far credere che funzionassero ancora per proteggere l'innocente tirato in mezzo a una Guerra più vecchia di lei; lo spirito di Hogwarts non era felice che i suoi protetti fossero messi in pericolo da chi invece avrebbe dovuto proteggerli.

Infine in un Tribunale mentre la corte stava accertando l'innocenza di un certo convitto, Sirius fu l'unico a percepire che il Rito era compiuto e lui aveva perso la Custodia di Althea; comunque Sirius sorrise non solo perché finalmente stava per essere riconosciuto innocente ma anche perché Althea era libera dalle grinfie di Silente.

* * *

Nessuno si accorse dell'assenza di Althea, accidenti nessuno si accorse della scomparsa dei Dursley.

Dopo la proclamazione dell'innocenza di Sirius i Dissennatori tornarono ad Azkaban per il sollievo di tutti.

La fine dell'anno scolastico arrivò senza problemi.

Mentre gli allievi salivano sull'espresso per tornare a casa una lettera fu consegnata al preside.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente se ne stava seduto nel suo ufficio a succhiare una lemon drop, nonostante Sirius Black fosse stato dichiarato innocente non aveva potuto prendere custodia di Althea Potter.

Ogni piano andava alla perfezione, Althea ben presto sarebbe tornata dai Babbani e avrebbe passato un'altra estate di disperazione che l'avrebbe resa ancora più malleabile.

O almeno così credeva.

La lettera appena consegnatagli diceva tutt'altro; i Dursley erano scomparsi da mesi e i Goblin lo convocavano alla Gringott per la questione della Custodia di Althea mesi fa...

Althea Potter aveva un nuovo Tutore, un Tutore che non era lui, né di cui aveva alcun controllo.

Doveva recuperare la ragazza prima che arrivasse nel Mondo Babbano e lui la perdesse di vista.

* * *

"sembra che tu avessi ragione Luna, sono davvero venuti a rapire Thea" bisbigliò Neville ai suoi guardiani.

"meno male che non è mai salita sul treno allora" dissero Fred e George, mentre sbirciavano fuori dalla finestra dello scompartimento.

Daphne che era poco più indietro chiese "la vedremo quest'estate?"

"solo chi andrà alla Coppa del Mondo, la Piccola passerà l'estate nella terra del sol levante insieme alla decima generazione." rispose Luna.

"bé, adesso è il momento di pensare alle vacanze, tra una settimana invece ci raduneremo al Quartier generale della Famiglia Pendragon. Passeremo il resto dell'estate ad allenarci insieme." ricordò al gruppo Cedric.

"significa che potrò passare l'estate a Tort-Allenare Neville? Non vedo l'ora" esclamò Blaise con un enorme ghigno in faccia.

Neville a vedere la faccia di Blaise sbiancò e iniziò a pregare qualunque Entità Superiore esistesse di salvarlo, in un'altra dimensione piena di Demoni, Mostri, Angeli e Cacciatori un certo autore di una serie di libri poco conosciuta starnutì, mentre scriveva di due fratelli che si avviavano ad affrontare uno dei Cavalieri dell'Apocalisse.

* * *

Althea guardò l'orologio sulla parete della sua stanza della Magione Varia, ormai il treno era arrivato a destinazione pensò, mentre finiva di preparare le valigie per andare a Namimori.

Era assolutamente eccitata all'idea di incontrare i Vongola X.

Come era arrivata in Italia così in fretta, chiedete?

Semplice: Dobby l'aveva portata con l'Apparizione Congiunta, ora il povero Elfo era esausto però.

Il resto del viaggio sarebbe stato in aereo.

Finito di impacchettare le sue cose le restrinse e corse verso la Limousine per andare all'aeroporto.

Namimori stiamo arrivando.


	11. Chapter 10

**Ciao a tutti, vi porto il nuovo capitolo.**

 **Finalmente Althea incontra i Vongola X e ci avviciniamo al 4° anno, se qualcuno avesse qualche richiesta per Night Sky Framments non siate timidi e mandatemele.**

 **inoltre vi ricordo che per votare nel sondaggio c'è tempo solo fino al capitolo del Ballo del Ceppo.**

 **Bé, ci vediamo!**

* * *

 **Arrivo a Namimori**

Il sole spendeva su Namimori, la giornata era assolutamente tranquilla e normale, se non fosse per per l'annuale pulizia estiva che il presidente del consiglio disciplinare della scuola Namimori stava dirigendo.

Fare le pulizie che c'è di strano in questo?

Il fatto è che per un certo presidente del consiglio disciplinare della scuola Namimori fare le pulizie significava battere ogni singola Banda colpevole di disturbare la pace della città.

Hibari Kyouya, presidente del consiglio disciplinare della scuola Namimori e Guardiano della Nuvola della Decima generazione dei Vongola, era un individuo solitario e poco interessato a socializzare, nonostante questo ci si dovrebbe aspettare che per combattere una quindicina delle bande più numerose e criminali del Paese si sarebbe portato dietro dei combattenti di supporto.

Manco morto.

Da solo aveva sconfitto 12 delle peggiori bande del Paese, ma uno dei membri era riuscito a ferirlo e adesso la perdita di sangue stava iniziando a farsi sentire, nonostante l'utilizzo di Fiamme della Nuvola per controbilanciare la cosa.

Decise di ritirarsi per un attimo in un vicolo, una volta solo si permise di accasciarsi al muro del vicolo, il suo fido Hibird era volato via poco prima che lui entrasse nel vicolo per fortuna, dover combattere anche per difendere il piccolo canarino in quelle condizioni sarebbe stato molto più difficile che combattere solo per se stesso.

Chiuse un attimo gli occhi, concentrandosi solo sull'udito e prepararsi ad affrontare il resto dei teppisti quando "che diavolo ti è successo?" chiese una voce con un certo accento straniero.

Hibari aprì gli occhi per sferrare un colpo, solo per trovarsi bloccato alla vista degli occhi verdi più incredibili che avesse mai visto.

Appartenevano ad una ragazza con lunghi capelli neri raccolti in una treccia adornata di piume bianche, non molto alta, portava un abito estivo color foresta e una borsa a tracolla con sandali neri senza tacco ai piedi, la ragazza sembrava avere circa la stessa età dell'Onnivoro.

Hibird le era appollaiato sulla testa, mentre sulla spalla c'era una Civetta delle nevi.

Era chiaro che Hibird l'aveva portata lì, ma prima che potesse dire niente o fare qualcosa "oh, ecco il fuggiasco." "guardate, che bellezza ci ha portato il ficcanaso." "Oujo-chan, perché non vieni a divertirti un po' con noi?" un gruppo di teppisti li aveva trovati e una volta vista la ragazza decisero di cambiare bersaglio.

Per quanto riguarda la ragazza, non si comportò come le solite Erbivore che normalmente lo circondavano, anziché tremare di paura semplicemente li guardò prima di bisbigliare riguardo ad 'odiosa Spazzatura e buttarla dove merita'; d'improvviso le apparve una Katana in mano e Hibari ebbe il piacere di assistere al pestaggio dei teppisti da parte di quella che aveva appena deciso di definire una 'Interessante Carnivora'.

Perlomeno fino a quando non perse i sensi per la perdita di sangue.

* * *

Althea appena finito di sistemare la sua stanza nella Magione in Namimori (una tenuta occidentale con tanto di gran scalinata nell'ingresso), decise di approfittare del fatto che il resto dei Varia era occupato a sistemare le proprie cose per andare ad esplorare la cittadina insieme ad Edvige.

Avevano girato appena per una ventina di minuti prima che un canarino finisse per sbattere contro Althea, Edvige iniziò a sgridare il canarino solo per smettere quando il piccolo Hibird piangendo chiese di aiutare il suo umano.

Quando Althea aveva accettato la richiesta di Hibird pensava che l'uccellino parlasse di un bambino.

Invece si ritrovò davanti un teenager più grande di lei con capelli neri, un fisico sottile ma possente e (appena li aprì) occhi d'acciaio e mal ridotto con una ferita al fianco che sanguinava.

L'arrivo dei teppisti fu proprio mal ricevuto, dopo i mesi passati in cui Ronald aveva cercato di avvicinarsi un po' troppo a lei, di certo non avrebbe permesso a della Spazzatura di provarci con lei.

Lo scontro non durò molto, aveva un paziente di cui occuparsi dopotutto, mentre combatteva non si accorse dello sguardo apprezzante del ragazzo.

Una volta sbattuti nella polvere i teppisti si girò per assicurarsi delle condizioni dell'Umano di Hibird, era svenuto, senza perdere tempo e approfittando del fatto che fosse incosciente lo curò usando un misto di Fiamme e Magia.

* * *

Hibari si risvegliò all'ombra di un albero nel parco di Namimori.

"finalmente ti sei svegliato" si ritrovò la ragazza del vicolo davanti, "tieni, è un integratore per compensare la perdita di sangue, ha un gusto pessimo ma funziona alla grande" disse lanciando una bottiglietta che aveva appena pescato dalla sua tracolla.

"ho ricucito e fasciato la ferita, sono infermiera per tua informazione (grazie esami tenuti da Luss-nee)" disse quando Hibari inarcò un sopracciglio.

Hibari adocchiò sospettosamente la bottiglietta per qualche secondo fino a quando Hibird non gli fece segno che era ok; l'integratore aveva un gusto orribile davvero, ma l'effetto fu assolutamente istantaneo (pozione Rimpolpa sangue), non c'era verso che quella ragazza fosse una civile.

Una Mafiosa, molto probabile, forse Fiamme del Sole considerando che la ferita sembrava praticamente guarita, non del tutto per evitare sospetti in quello che lei crede un civile.

Prima che potesse farle qualsiasi domanda il cellulare della ragazza squillò e lei rispose, parlò per poco più di un minuto in una lingua straniera (era Russo) per poi attaccare, "Scusa ma devo tornare, ci vediamo in giro" disse.

Hibari stava per fermarla ed esigere delle risposte, ma alla vista del sorriso che lei gli rivolse si ritrovò assolutamente bloccato.

Mentre la ragazza corse via seguita dalla Civetta delle Nevi, Hibari si ritrovò a sperare di rivedere la Carnivora, solo per dirsi che non doveva comportarsi da erbivoro.

Non si accorse che quando lei aveva sorriso, il suo cuore aveva saltato un battito.

Sarebbe stato solo diverse settimane dopo quest'incontro e solo perché Kusakabe aveva scherzato che il motivo per cui si comportava in maniera strana era di sicuro che si era innamorato, che Hibari si sarebbe reso conto di essere davvero infervorato con una certa ragazza.

* * *

Il giorno dopo, anche se lo nascondeva sotto una maschera di indifferenza, Hibari era irritato.

Se non fosse per la promessa di possibili nuovi compagni di allenamento, col cavolo che si sarebbe presentato all'incontro indetto da Reborn; cercare la Carnivora era qualcosa che gli interessava molto più di passare del tempo col gruppetto dell'Onnivoro.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, un ragazzo con occhi e capelli castani sempre scompigliati, da molti considerato un buono a nulla è l'erede della Famiglia Vongola.

Gokudera Hayato, capelli d'argento e occhi verdi, conosciuto come Smokin Bomb Hayato è il Guardiano della Tempesta, un ragazzo che non permette a nessuno di insultare Tsuna, ne è un fedelissimo seguace.

Yamamoto Takeshi, alto con corti capelli neri e larghi occhi marroni, appassionato di Baseball e Guardiano della Pioggia; ha sempre un sorriso sulle labbra.

Lambo Bovino , il più giovane dei Guardiani (Fulmine) ha solo 5 anni ma grazie al Bazooka dei 10 anni può scambiarsi di posto col suo futuro io per 5 minuti; ha un afro nero, occhi verdi e una passione per i pigiami a stampa a chiazze; molti lo considerano noioso.

Sasagawa Ryohei, abbronzato con occhi grigi e capelli bianchi, appassionato di Boxe e Guardiano del Sole; è un tipo molto appassionato che cerca di vivere ogni momento all'estremo.

Chrome Dokuro, una ragazza con corto taglio ad Ananas , occhi viola (il destro coperto da una benda con un teschio), è il Guardiano secondario della Nebbia e fa da tramite per Mukuro Roduko (attualmente prigioniero dei Vindice) è molto dolce ma estremamente timida, è una dei subordinati di Mukuro e gli deve la vita (a causa di un incidente ha perso l'occhio destro e vari organi interni, riesce a vivere senza vari trapianti solo grazie agli organi illusori creati da Mukuro).

Infine Reborn, l'Arcobaleno del Sole, uno dei più fidati assassini del Nono Vongola (come Viper dei Varia è maledetto in forma d'infante) e Tutor di Tsuna; non lasciatevi ingannare dall'aspetto innocuo, il Falso Bambino con la Fedora e il Camaleonte Leon e in realtà il più grande assassino del mondo.

* * *

Tsuna era assolutamente terrorizzato, Reborn aveva ricevuto una lettera da Nono in cui si diceva di andare alla Magione in cui erano appena entrati per incontrare un certo Cielo che avrebbe aiutato Tsuna a superare gli effetti del Sigillo delle Fiamme, inoltre avrebbe aiutato con l'allenamento e soprattutto spiegato un argomento di cui Reborn era impossibilitato a rispondere: il Mondo Magico (Gokudera a quel punto sorprese tutti dicendo che lui sapeva usare la Magia)

La tradizione imponeva che l'introduzione del nuovo Boss dei Vongola al Mondo della Magia fosse affidata ad un membro della Famiglia Pendragon, alleata dei Vongola sin dai tempi del Primo, ma in questo caso a causa del fatto che la nuova generazione dei Pendragon non era ancora pronta e non c'era più un Boss dai tempi della 2° Guerra Mondiale, si era deciso che la cosa sarebbe stata affidata a questo Cielo che apparteneva alla famiglia che da sempre faceva da introduttore del Mondo della Mafia al nuovo boss della Famiglia Pendragon.

Normalmente i Maghi possiedono Fiamme particolari, la famiglia di questo Cielo è l'unica eccezione (escludendo i casi come Gokudera in cui un Magonò ha figli con una persona che ha le Fiamme attive) infatti sono i soli a possedere Fiamme del Cielo in tutto il Mondo della Magia (il vero nome delle Fiamme dei Maghi era coperto da Omertà fino a quando il Boss dei Pendragon non lo rivelava al Boss dei Vongola, che giurava di tenerlo segreto, Nono non lo conosceva perchè quando divenne Boss non c'era nessuno che potesse rivelargli il segreto), quindi se avevano le Fiamme attive cercavano i loro Guardiani tra la Mafia.

Chiudendo la digressione, Tsuna era terrorizzato perché davanti a lui c'era qualcuno che non avrebbe mai più voluto rivedere: i Varia.

Xanxus si ergeva davanti a lui, mentre i Guardiani da ambo le parti erano ad un passo da iniziare una sanguinolenta battaglia, erano circondati dai membri minori dei Varia che sorridevano in maniera preoccupante.

Tsuna aveva già iniziato a dire le sue ultime preghiere quando...

"se non la smettete immediatamente potete scordarvi la mia cucina fino alla prossima estate" a questo ricatto tutti i Varia, compresi i Guardiani, si girarono verso la scalinata pregando il proprietario della voce di non essere crudele; solo Xanxus non sembrava preoccupato "guarda che sei compreso anche tu" a questo Xanxus mise il broncio.

Aspetta, Xanxus un famigerato assassino e la persona che aveva cercato di ucciderlo l'anno prima si era messo a fare il broncio per qualcosa detto da …

una ragazza.

A ricattare i Varia era stata una ragazza dai lunghi capelli neri e brillanti occhi verdi, che attualmente stava scendendo la scalinata.

Tutti i Varia si erano messi sull'attenti e allontanati da Tsuna e il suo gruppo, Reborn che aveva sentito bisbigliare alcuni Varia che 'Tenshi manteneva sempre i suoi ricatti', la stava adocchiando curioso.

Sembrava che avesse trovato il Cielo di cui parlava Nono, ma quali legami aveva con i Varia per poter comandarli in questo modo?

Finalmente arrivata davanti a Tsuna la ragazza si presentò "Piacere, io sono Althea Dorea Potter, l'agente di collegamento dei Pendragon e la sorella minore di Xanxus".

Tsuna che si era inconsciamente rilassato davanti all'appena denominata Althea le strinse la mano "Piacere mio, sono Sawada Tsunayoshi, ma mi puoi chiamare Tsuna." solo in quel momento il suo cervello registrò l'ultima parte di ciò che Althea aveva detto e non poté impedirsi di farsi prendere dal panico "IEEEEE! Xanxus ha una sorella?".

Althea in quel momento si pentì di non aver con sé una macchina fotografica le facce dei Vongola X erano assolutamente spassose.

* * *

Xanxus era divertito le facce del gruppetto erano degne di essere fotografate e usate per tirare su il morale e dalla faccia di Althea, lei pensava lo stesso; peccato non avere una macchina fotografica.

Click.

Come non detto, si poteva sempre contare su Viper per questo genere di cose.

Anche se, mentre Althea dirigeva il gruppo in un salottino per discutere i dettagli, Xanxus colse lo sguardo di un certo Guardiano della Nuvola, nessuno a parte lui lo aveva notato, ma il piccolo bastardo stava guardando Althea in un modo che a Xanxus non piaceva affatto.

Se pensava di potersi avvicinare ad Althea, bé prima avrebbe dovuto vedersela con lui.

Magari poteva arruolare anche i Gemelli del Terrore e il Boss Pendragon, dopotutto l'avevano praticamente adottata come sorella.

Anche se avrebbero muoversi in modo da non farle pensare che volessero mettere in difficoltà Tsuna, non aveva intenzione di finire nel mirino della Furia di Althea (non era stata assolutamente felice di scoprire che Nono aveva sigillato le Fiamme di Tsuna su richiesta di Iemitsu, se mai avesse incontrato il capo del CEDEF, bé il CEDEF avrebbe dovuto trovare un nuovo capo; di certo aveva instillato in Nono la Paura assoluta per la Furia Femminile).

Nessuno aveva idea di come Nono si fosse ritrovato del genere sbagliato e in un Tutù rosa nel bel mezzo di un incontro con la Famiglia Cavallone.

A quanto diceva Sirius, Althea aveva ereditato l'abilità di affatturare la gente in maniera umiliante da Lily, aggiungi il fatto che James era uno dei Malandrini e il risultato è...

Scherzi che ti Umiliano per l'eternità.


	12. Chapter 11

**Ciao ragazzi, ecco il nuovo capitolo.**

 **nel capitolo precedente mi sono dimenticata di spiegare l'età di Tsuna e gli altri:**

 **in pratica Tsuna, Gokudera, Takeshi hanno la stessa età di Althea, mentre Ryohei, Hibari e Mukuro hanno un anno di più, infine Chrome ha 1 anno di meno di Althea e Lambo ha durante questi capitoli 6 anni.**

 **spero di essermi spiegata, dal prossimo capitolo cominciamo col Calice di Fuoco, quindi per favore se non avete ancora votato per la Box weapon di Althea fatelo, il sondaggio sarà chiuso appena uscirà il capitolo del ballo del Ceppo.**

 **grazie ancora, KHR e Harry Potter non sono miei (magari!)**

* * *

Era il 3 agosto e Althea stava riducendo Tsuna a Polpette.

Il terreno di scontro era un ammasso di macerie e i Guardiani di Tsuna osservavano dalla distanza di sicurezza oltre una Barriera, creata da Fiamme e Magia.

Tsuna aveva un miglior intuito ma Althea aveva esperienza in combattere per salvarsi la vita contro opponenti più forti di lei, anche se Tsuna stava lentamente migliorando.

Quindi il risultato dell'allenamento settimanale era ancora tutto da decidere.

* * *

Vedendo Tsuna lanciare una enorme Fiammata verso Althea, Gokudera iniziò a ripensare al giorno in cui l'avevano conosciuta.

Quando aveva sentito la sua introduzione il suo cervello l'aveva subito riconosciuta, la Ragazza che è Sopravvissuta, sinceramente Gokudera pensava che il nome e il modo in cui gli Inglesi si comportavano erano entrambi idiotici.

Sua Madre era una Magonò, da lei aveva ereditato i suoi poteri e lui essendo il genio che era aveva da anni ottenuto tutte le certificazioni che gli permettevano di lavorare per la Mafia, senza andare contro i Vindice.

Non gli ci volle molto per intuire che Nono stesse usando un cavillo legale per permettere ad Althea di lavorare con loro, dopotutto se era strettamente imparentata con un Mafioso e decideva di allenarsi con vari membri della sua Famiglia, sintantoché lei continuasse la Scuola e non partecipasse a nessuna missione i Vindice non avevano nulla da ridire.

Sebbene Althea fosse la sorella di Xanxus Gokudera non riusciva proprio a considerarla un pericolo per Juudaime; soprattutto considerato che attualmente Nono era il suo Tutore Legale e lei era sinceramente decisa a rimettere Tsuna alla pari (avevano scoperto che il motivo per cui Althea era furiosa con Nono era il fatto che si fosse lasciato convincere da Iemitsu a sigillare le Fiamme di Tsuna, i danni che si causavano ad una persona sigillando le Fiamme erano tali che questa tecnica era considerata alla pari delle tre Maledizioni senza Perdono. L'unico motivo per cui Nono non era considerato un trasgressore era il fatto che non era a conoscenza dei danni collaterali. Niente avrebbe impedito ad Althea di arrostire Iemitsu però), il sigillo delle Fiamme di una persona con iperintuito portava ad uno squilibrio delle capacità fisiche e mentali (Reborn si era ripromesso di dirne quattro a Nono e di strangolare Iemitsu) e qui era che entrava in gioco Althea.

I Potter possedevano una particolare capacità sin dai tempi di Godric Grifondoro, la continua interazione della loro Magia con le Fiamme del Cielo aveva formato col passare delle generazioni una specie di capacità secondaria rispetto alla solita Armonia del Cielo, la chiamavano Rinascita, era la possibilità di usare le Fiamme per connettersi alle Fiamme di un altro e 'ripararle', nel senso che se utilizzavano questa capacità su una persona che soffriva a causa di manipolazione delle Fiamme potevano sistemare il danno (si vociferava che il nome di questa capacità fosse stato dato da una Veggente dopo aver letto il futuro della famiglia Potter, anche se non fu mai spiegato il motivo, tutto ciò che fu detto a mo' di spiegazione fu 'aspetta e vedrai') e ormai questa Rinascita era così potente da poter correggere lo squilibrio inflitto in un caso del genere.

Sarebbero stati necessari parecchi pestaggi, voglio dire allenamenti, e un continuo scambio di lettere scritte con una penna speciale che usava le Fiamme come inchiostro durante l'anno scolastico, per far funzionare il trattamento però.

Insomma Gokudera pensava che Althea non fosse male, sperava solo che non mirasse a sposare Juudaime.

* * *

Takeshi non aveva molto da dire riguardo ad Althea, solo che gradiva allenarsi con la spada insieme a lei e la rispettava per le sue capacità.

* * *

Ryohei semplicemente si disperava del fatto che lei non potesse unirsi al club di Boxe.

* * *

Lambo aveva deciso che lei era la sua nuova sorellona nel momento in cui aveva fatto apparire una ciotola di caramelle all'uva.

* * *

Chrome si stava rilassando attorno ad Althea, non ci era voluto molto perchè le due si riconoscessero a vicenda come ex-vittime di abuso e conseguenzialmente Chrome aveva trovato un nuovo modello da seguire, Althea era forte e determinata e Chrome voleva diventare come lei per poter servire al meglio Mukuro-sama.

Nel corso delle settimane avevano stretto amicizia e Chrome era stata la prima, seguita a ruota da Tsuna, ad ascoltare la storia di Althea, per ricambiare Chrome le aveva raccontato la sua vita e soprattutto le aveva raccontato di Mukuro-sama e di come l'avesse salvata (c'è da dire che mentre Althea era un po' densa per quanto riguarda i suoi _Fanboy,_ buon 70% dei Grunt dei Varia, non le ci era voluto molto per notare ciò di cui neanche Chrome era a conoscenza, la ragazza era decisamente innamorata).

Per il momento Chrome stava seguendo un certo consiglio di Althea, guardare film horror per cercare spunti per le sue illusioni.

* * *

Mukuro immerso nella sua cella in Vendicare aveva saputo di Althea attraverso Chrome e non aveva intenzione di abbassare la guardia, nessuno faceva qualcosa per qualcun'altro per pura bontà del proprio cuore.

Era stato sottoposto a centinaia di esperimenti, col cazzo che si sarebbe fidato di qualcuno così facilmente.

Anche se dopo aver ascoltato la storia di Althea attraverso Chrome non si era potuto impedire di lasciarsi leggermente andare con la ragazza, sapeva di poterle affidare la Sua Chrome fino a quando non avesse potuto uscire da Vendicare, non che lo avrebbe mai ammesso a nessuno (come non avrebbe mai ammesso che era innamorato di Chrome e sperava che la vicinanza con un personaggio come Tsuna o Althea l'avrebbe potuta aiutare).

* * *

Hibari non poteva far altro che osservare la danza letale in cui erano ingaggiati i due Cieli, però se normalmente avrebbe voluto scambiarsi con uno dei due, in questo caso provava lo strano desiderio di rubare la Carnivora e nasconderla al sicuro; da quando Kusakabe gli aveva fatto notare che si comportava in maniera strana e aveva realizzato di essere coscienzioso della Carnivora non riusciva a togliersela dalla testa.

E non poteva far che chiederle di allenarsi con lui, non aveva la ben che minima idea di come approcciarla in altro modo.

In compenso si era assicurato che nessun Maschio le si avvicinasse, non che fosse necessario, la notizia che lei avesse ridotto a polpette 3 gang aveva già spaventato a morte la maggior parte degli erbivori.

Forse gli conveniva cominciare a corteggiarla andando a sfidare il Carnivoro Fratello Maggiore, era l'unico metodo che si ricordava per chiedere il permesso di un genitore per uscire con una ragazza (si stava confondendo con una vecchia tradizione del suo Clan per chiedere la mano di una Fanciulla, bé intanto l'obiettivo prefissato era lo stesso).

* * *

Tsuna stava schivando una palla di fuoco quando fu colpito dall'impugnatura della spada di Althea nello stomaco, l'aria gli abbandonò i polmoni e si ritrovò a terra ansimante.

La lama era poggiata sul retro del suo collo "sei morto" disse Althea mettendo fine allo scontro.

Nel corso delle settimane era passato da poter combattere per non più di una decina di minuti a quasi 2 ore, nonostante ciò non era ancora riuscito a battere la strega, anche se Althea continuava a fargli notare che lei era stata costretta a combattere per salvarsi la vita parecchie volte e praticamente legata, considerando i vari sigilli che la restringevano.

I risultati erano incredibili a detta di Reborn, per tutto l'anno precedente non era riuscito ad aumentare la stamina di Tsuna se non per pochi secondi alla volta, da quando si stava sottoponendo al trattamento di Althea invece si era ritrovato a capire le lezioni come se un velo fosse stato levato e anche la sua sbadataggine e i suoi incidenti erano di molto diminuiti, anche se avrebbe voluto fare a meno delle lezioni di ballo da sala (Reborn era assolutamente deciso a farla pagare a Iemitsu ed aveva anche cominciato a scrivere una lista di metodi per convenire all'idiota il suo dispiacere).

A parte questo e le varie lezioni sulla Comunità Magica (ancora non riusciva a credere a tutte le stronzate legate alla cosiddetta purità di sangue e che gli Inglesi in particolare fossero un tale gregge da quando la Famiglia Pendragon era stata indebolita dalla perdita del loro precedente Boss; era attraverso la Famiglia Pendragon che la Comunità Magica veniva introdotta alle varie scoperte Mondane, erano indietro di decenni!) e tutte le sessioni in cui lei lo aiutava con i compiti, avevano passato parecchi pomeriggi a chiacchierare e diventare amici.

Althea gli sarebbe parecchio mancata quando sarebbe dovuta tornare a scuola, aveva superato il fatto che fosse la sorella di Xanxus in poche ore, anche se dopo che aveva ascoltato la sua storia non si era potuto impedire di diventare protettivo verso la sua nuova cugina (Nono era il suo Tutore Legale ed era un lontano parente di Tsuna) e ringraziare il fatto che aveva trovato una famiglia tra i Varia; il fatto che però avrebbero scambiato lettere attraverso un particolare libro a doppio senso però lo rassicurava.

Però avrebbe voluto scoprire prima che il suo compleanno era il 31 luglio, né lui né i suoi Guardiani erano riusciti a comprarle un regalo, perciò quando lei aveva chiesto se potevano andare con lei alla Finale della Coppa del Mondo dello sport dei Maghi non avevano potuto proprio rifiutare ed inoltre così potevano passare un po' più di tempo con lei prima della scuola, erano anche stati invitati a passare qualche giorno nel nuovo Quartier Generale Inglese dei Varia (fino a che Althea non avesse finito la scuola Xanxus voleva tenersi il più vicino possibile a lei).

* * *

Reborn avrebbe voluto ammazzare qualcuno, prendere a calci il Lacchè o soprattutto prendersi a calci da solo, erano passate settimane e ancora si sentiva in colpa per aver chiesto ad Althea chi fossero i suoi Guardiani.

Il sorriso che Althea portava quando aveva risposto era il più falso e venato di tristezza che avesse mai visto.

"Guardiani, no, non ne ho nessuno e mai ne potrò avere" questa fu la risposta prima che si scusasse un attimo per uscire dalla stanza, una volta uscita Viper che aveva visto un certo segnale di Althea mentre la ragazza stava uscendo iniziò a spiegare ciò che le era successo, dalle conseguenze dell'anatema che uccide fino al Rituale per rimuovere i Sigilli per arrivare infine all'anomala Fiamma che i suoi Guardiani avrebbero dovuto possedere per potersi legare a lei.

La reazione di Tsuna e gli altri Guardiani fu di assoluto shock e disgusto che qualcuno potesse sigillare in un tale modo una bambina di neanche 2 anni, e quando Tsuna aveva chiesto della Fiamma anomala la risposta era stata tutt'altro che incoraggiante.

Non c'era alcuna menzione di quella Fiamma da nessuna parte, Althea era ormai rassegnata ad essere un Cielo senza elementi.

Il giorno dopo in privato Viper gli confidò che Althea era un Cielo ancora più potente di Luce il Cielo degli Arcobaleno quando erano stati maledetti, dopo aver sentito questo non gli fu facile rimanere calmo.

Lui personalmente non era mai riuscito a trovare un Cielo con cui armonizzarsi, anche il suo legame con Luce era traballante al massimo.

Sapere che un Cielo così potente e gentile era stato privato della possibilità di legarsi a degli Elementi degni di Lei era dura, aveva voglia di uccidere qualcuno.

* * *

Dopo l'allenamento Althea tornò alla Magione per rilassarsi un po' e poi preparare la cena.

Passare il tempo con i Vongola X era assolutamente divertente e sinceramente sperava che potessero considerarla un'amica.

C'era ancora un po' da lavorare con Tsuna per sistemare lo squilibrio ma se continuavano così entro il suo 15° compleanno le cose sarebbero tornate regolari, intanto aveva intenzione di coltivare l'idea di Tsuna di far tornare la Famiglia Vongola al gruppo vigilante che era un tempo, raccontargli dei Pendragon e l'amicizia dei Primi Boss delle due Famiglie aveva dato a Tsuna un possibile obiettivo a lungo temine come Boss.

Guardare Reborn sbattere la testa contro il muro per non aver pensato ad un tale approccio per far accettare a Tsuna il ruolo di Erede era stato comico (e anche molto redditizio per Mammon, che aveva ottenuto parecchio materiale di ricatto).

Althea non vedeva l'ora di presentare Tsuna e gli altri ai Gemelli, sarebbero andati alla Coppa insieme a loro, l'idea di far conoscere i suoi due gruppi di amici da due diverse parti del mondo era assolutamente eccitante.

Era un po' preoccupata che i gemelli provassero a fare scherzi ad Hibari però, oh bé, se Fred e George non avessero deciso di prendere a cuore il suo avvertimento, si sarebbero presi solo quello che si meritavano.


	13. Chapter 12

**Ragazzi vi adoro!**

 **Più di 6.000 views, sono felicissima!**

 **Grazie per sostenermi, per favore lasciate un commento e soprattutto ricordatevi che siamo quasi agli sgoccioli per votare sul mio profilo per la Box Weapon di Althea.**

 **Baci**

 **HP e KHR non mi appartengono, se fossero miei Mukuro e Chrome starebbero insieme e Piton sarebbe ancora vivo.**

* * *

 **La coppa del mondo di Quidditch**

Hibari non sapeva se odiare o amare le Passaporte, aveva appena preso la prima Passaporta della sua vita insieme ai Vongola X e Althea, i Varia erano partiti 5 minuti prima, e il risultato era che tutti erano finiti a terra, per questo avrebbe dovuto odiarle, ma Althea era finita sopra di lui con la testa sul suo petto.

Non era una brutta sensazione.

"hmm!" il suo filo di pensiero fu interrotto da Xanxus, che non sembrava assolutamente felice di dove Althea fosse atterrata.

Sfortunatamente per Xanxus, Hibari non solo gli aveva richiesto di provare a corteggiare Althea come voleva la tradizione, ma lo aveva fatto in una maniera che non gli permetteva di incenerirlo.

Fottutissime antiche leggi dei Purosangue, ora la Magia lo costringeva a dare a Hibari una Chance; perlomeno se faceva una mossa sbagliata aveva il diritto di scuoiarlo vivo.

Letteralmente.

Sentendo Xanxus Althea scattò in piedi con la faccia più rossa di un pomodoro, nessuno si accorse del leggero rossore sulle guance di Hibari.

Se Xanxus stesse per dire qualcosa non lo possiamo sapere perchè in quel momento la porta della cucina si aprì e un uomo magro con capelli corvini entrò e abbracciò Althea, senza notare un certo ragazzo resistere alla tentazione di tirare fuori i suoi Tonfa.

"ciao, Piccola Thea, com'è andato il viaggio?" Sirius disse abbracciando Althea che rispose sorridendo "felice di rivederti, Sirius. Ormai dovresti saperlo che odio le Passaporte", allora Sirius si girò e vedendo lo sgangherato gruppo che cercava di rimettersi dagli effetti della Passaporta finalmente decise di presentarsi "Sirius Black, il Padrino di Althea, benvenuti a Grimmauld Place n.12".

* * *

Il primo incontro tra i Vongol Gemelli andò abbastanza bene.

C'era solo stato un piccolo scherzo e nessuna esplosione, da nessuna delle due parti.

I Vongola X si trovavano molto bene con i due burloni, anche se i Gemelli continuavano a fissare Hibari come fosse una minaccia (Althea non sapeva che Xanxus aveva avvertito i Gemelli e li aveva messi in turno di guardia per tenere d'occhio Hibari), mentre Gokudera era affascinato dagli espedienti dietro i loro scherzi; Tsuna era leggermente preoccupato di cosa potesse uscire dalla genialità di Hayato mischiata alla vena creativa dei Gemelli.

Ma soprattutto le facce, quelle erano impossibili da dimenticare; potrebbe essere che Althea non avesse detto che i Gemelli erano Guardiani del 10° Pendragon e potrebbe essere che Althea avesse fatto un patto con Mammon per farle ottenere materiale per future transazioni.

Ammettiamolo, Viper e Althea andavano un po' troppo d'accordo.

* * *

Tutti notarono che i Varia erano parecchio indaffarati in quei giorni e il motivo era semplice.

Quegli idioti del Ministero e Silente avevano rispolverato il Torneo Tremaghi, o come era conosciuto quando oltre alle tre scuole partecipava anche un rappresentante della Mafia, il Torneo dei Campioni.

E conoscendo la fortuna di Althea e il vecchio bastardo, Xanxus aveva deciso di cercare contromisure, c'era una forte possibilità che Althea ne rimanesse immischiata.

Nonostante avessero imposto un limite d'età, nessuno al di sotto dei 17 anni poteva partecipare (i Gemelli misero il broncio per ore dopo averlo saputo).

* * *

I giorni a Grimmauld Place passarono poi tranquilli, con scherzi e la promessa di incontrare il resto dei Pendragon l'estate seguente, prima della cerimonia di presentazione del decimo Vongola.

Finalmente arrivò il giorno della partita e con sommo dispiacere di tutti prendettero una Passaporta per lo stadio della Coppa, il risultato fu simile all'arrivo a Grimmauld Place unica eccezione fu Hibari che riuscì ad atterrare in piedi e, per lo sconforto di Xanxus e i Gemelli, prese Althea in braccio prima che finisse a terra.

Rossa come un peperone Thea si mise in piedi e ringraziò Hibari per poi guardare il sito d'atterraggio.

Erano in una radura in un bosco poco lontano c'era un'enorme spiazzo su cui si ergeva lo stadio, verso est c'era il campeggio, da quanto le aveva detto Xanxus Althea sapeva che dall'altro lato del campeggio c'era il punto d'atterraggio per le Passaporte (loro avevano usato una Passaporta Privata previamente autorizzata a partire da Grimmauld Place per evitare la folla e spiacevoli incontri, _'ehm'_ Ronald e Hermione _'cough'_ ).

Senza perdere tempo il gruppo si diresse verso il lato nord del campeggio dove un paio di Varia aveva già installato le tende.

Mentre passavano per il campeggio i Vongola X si guardarono intorno meravigliati, da un lato le tende dei tifosi irlandesi assomigliavano ad una massa di cespugli talmente erano verdi; dal lato opposto invece le tende dei tifosi Bulgari erano coperte dallo stesso poster, il poster di un volto molto corrucciato con folte sopracciglia nere che non faceva altro che strizzare gli occhi e lanciare sguardi cupi.

Era ridicolo però vedere che gli inglesi non sapevano proprio come mescolarsi con i Mondani, si individuavano da 100 metri di distanza per come si vestivano.

* * *

Arrivata la sera il gruppo si ritrovò a salire le scalinate ricoperte di tappetini viola dello stadio per raggiungere la tribuna privata prenotata da Nono, era appena più in là della tribuna d'onore.

Althea stava per sbirciare nella tribuna d'onore quando Fred e George insieme a Cedric, che era arrivato con suo padre, l'accerchiarono per nasconderla alle vista di un paio di persone da cui volevano assolutamente tenerla lontana: Cornelius Caramel, i Malfoy e soprattutto Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley insieme al resto del Clan Weasley.

Il gesto non fu perso ai Vongol Varia, Hibari soprattutto catalogò i volti e la presenza dei vari maghi presenti, se li avesse sorpresi vicino ad Althea...

Li avrebbe morsi a morte.

Una volta nella tribuna, Xanxus bisbigliò a Reborn e Tsuna che avrebbe spiegato una volta tornati alla tenda e chiese loro comunque di tenere lontana Althea da quel gruppo, tutti annuirono, Tsuna aveva notato che i membri del gruppo della tribuna d'onore erano tronfi e soprattutto erano politici, non era difficile intuire chi fossero dai racconti di Althea.

* * *

La partita per i Vongola X fu emozionante, sapere che Althea giocava come Cercatrice però li preoccupava, le acrobazie che stavano osservando erano folli e spericolate soprattutto una certa Finta Wronsky alla fine della quale il cercatore Irlandese si schiantò, a Tsuna non sfuggì il sorrisetto di Althea fece pianificando di esercitarcisi.

Il risultato poi fu una sorpresa, Irlanda vincente ma il cercatore Bulgaro aveva preso il Boccino d'oro.

Insomma i Vongola si gustarono la partita immensamente, persino Hibari non si lamentò nonostante la miriade di Erbivori (ma questo solo perchè era seduto di fianco una certa strega).

* * *

Dopo la partita nessun membro del gruppo riuscì ad addormentarsi e iniziarono a parlare e condividere opinioni e idee sulla partita o sul mondo Magico, Fred e George in particolare stavano pianificando con Gokudera nuovi scherzi esplosivi.

Quando iniziarono a risuonare delle esplosioni dall'esterno.

"Che diavolo succede? Non sembrano fuochi d'artificio" disse Gokudera.

Da fuori risuonarono grida e "ci sono i Mangiamorte", Althea, i Vongol Pendragon a sentire le grida uscirono dalla tenda.

La situazione era seria e senza neanche aspettare un secondo Tsuna ed Althea divisero il gruppo per proteggere ed evacuare i civili nel Campeggio, Hibari non era tra di loro, si era lanciato contro i Mangiamorte per batterli a morte.

* * *

Quando finalmente arrivarono gli Auror tutti i civili erano già al sicuro grazie ai Vongol Varia, mentre un certo Mr. Crouch liberava il suo Elfo Domestico per aver usato il Marchio Nero ed aver rubato una bacchetta, gli impiegati del Ministero decisero di coprire la cosa da codardi.

Solo che non ne ebbero alcuna possibilità, i civili si sentivano molto più al sicuro seguendo le indicazioni del gruppetto di ragazzi che li aveva evacuati che quelle degli Auror arrivati troppo tardi (senza contare che alcuni anziani avevano riconosciuto le Fiamme e gli anelli dei Pendragon e avevano iniziato a bisbigliare che i Protettori stavano tornando); ma soprattutto come diavolo facevano a coprire l'enorme massa di Mangiamorte a terra, massacrati da Dio sa cosa.

Hibari in un angolo stava ripulendo in silenzio i suoi Tonfa dal sangue, un ghigno compiaciuto sul volto, che si trasformò in un enorme sorriso quando Althea gli disse "buon lavoro", spettacolo che fece rabbrividire i Vongola X e confermare un certo sospetto.

 _Hibari era innamorato di Althea._

Prima che arrivassero i Paparazzi Xanxus e i Varia portarono via il gruppo, nessuno notò lo sguardo orgoglioso che un certo Infante con la Fedora rivolse a Tsuna, aveva appena dimostrato di poter diventare un grande Leader organizzando l'evacuazione con Althea, Reborn era così fiero.

Ciò non gli avrebbe impedito di continuare a sottoporlo all'allenamento infernale però.

* * *

Il resto di agosto passò senza scalpore, passando il tempo ad allenarsi e conoscersi meglio.

Il primo di settembre arrivò fin troppo in fretta per Althea, ma per sua sorpresa i Vongola X la stavano accompagnando alla stazione per poi tornare a Namimori.

"aspetterò le tue lettere Althea, sono curioso di sapere come sarà il Torneo" disse Tsuna salutandola.

Althea annuì e Hibari si fece avanti porgendole un diario a doppio senso con una copertina viola per differenziarlo da quello arancione di Tsuna.

"spero che mi scriverai Carnivora" al solito il soprannome che le aveva dato Hibari la fece arrossire, non riusciva proprio a capire perchè si sentisse così nervosa in sua presenza.

"e se accade qualcosa ricordati di chiamarci, siamo ad un teletrasporto di distanza" disse Xanxus nel tono che riservava unicamente a lei, "mi mancherai Piccola".

Thea abbracciò il suo Ni-san "tranquillo farò attenzione e poi se non posso chiamare i Pendragon possono mandarti un Patronus", ogni singolo membro dei suoi amici sapeva far parlare i Patroni, "ci vediamo a Natale, finalmente possiamo passare le vacanze invernali insieme" a questo Xanxus annuì.

Il treno fischiò, era ora di partire.

Althea salì sul treno e salutò i suoi nuovi amici e suo fratello.

Non aveva idea che si sarebbero rivisti prima di quando si aspettasse.


	14. Chapter 13

**ciao, ho avuto un weekend tranquillo e quindi ho potuto finire prima il capitolo.**

 **vi ricordo solo che il Poll rimarrà aperto fino al capitolo del ballo del ceppo, per favore se non l'avete già fatto votate. grazie.**

* * *

 **Il Torneo dei Campioni**

 _ **Xanxus aveva ragione**_

"certo che era un bel gruppetto quello che ti ha accompagnato" Blaise disse in tono canzonatorio mentre Althea entrò nello scompartimento preparato con incantesimi di Privacy dove i Pendragon si erano dati appuntamento.

Tutti gli altri erano già seduti, Luna le fece cenno di sedersi vicino a lei "allora com'è lo _Skylark?_ Di certo sembra un ragazzo prestante" tediò Luna mentre Althea divenne rossa come un peperone capendo che l'allodola a cui Luna si riferiva l'anno precedente era Hibari (Hibari si traduce Skylark cioè allodola).

I Gemelli e Neville aggrottarono le sopracciglia vedendo la reazione di Althea, non amavano l'idea che un ragazzo si stesse facendo spazio nel suo cuore (ehi, era la loro sorellina diavolo), anche se non sembrava capirci più di tanto dei suoi sentimenti.

Per salvarsi dall'interrogazione di Luna e Daphne, Althea iniziò a raccontare della sua estate.

Neville era davvero curioso riguardo Tsuna e chiese ad Althea se poteva chiedere a Edvige di portare una lettera in cui si presentava e magari iniziare una corrispondenza tra i due futuri Boss; Althea ed Edvige diedero subito l'ok, dopotutto potevano vederli diventare amici.

Luna invece era curiosa di vedere se poteva contattare Mukuro attraverso i sogni come Chrome, essere chiuso in una prigione acquatica doveva essere deprimente, Cedric che stava studiando le Leggi dei Vindice disse che avrebbe cercato un modo di farlo uscire sotto la custodia dei Vongola, dopotutto Mukuro era uno dei Guardiani di Tsuna; Daphne gli avrebbe dato una mano, era una romantica anche se la maggior parte del tempo non lo mostrava (amava formare coppie e Mukuro e Chrome gli sembravano perfetti insieme, se solo avesse saputo che Chrome era semplicemente troppo timida per capire di essere innamorata e Mukuro era semplicemente troppo testardo per ammetterlo).

I Gemelli erano già in contatto con Gokudera e avevano deciso di scambiarsi idee, Hayato era geniale come pozionista, esattamente come lo era come artificiere.

Una cosa però temevano...

Reborn che dava suggerimenti a Blaise per gli allenamenti.

Avrebbero fatto di tutto per impedirlo, anche incastrare Blaise in un Voto Infrangibile.

* * *

La festa d'inizio anno passò con la sospensione del Quidditch e l'annuncio del Torneo Tremaghi, nonostante i Gemelli sapessero che nessuno al di sotto dei 17 anni poteva partecipare decisero comunque di provare a iscriversi.

Il giorno dopo Cedric si incontrò con Neville per chiedergli se poteva partecipare per testare le sue capacità, all'inizio Neville non capiva perchè gli venisse chiesto il permesso, fino a quando Luna non gli fece notare che era la prassi per i Guardiani.

Inoltre i Gemelli ebbero la prima lezione con 'Malocchio' Moody, se l'avessero avuto prima di diventare Guardiani l'avrebbero di sicuro elogiato, ma c'era qualcosa di strano e avevano deciso di ascoltare gli istinti del loro centro di Gravità prima di prendere una qualunque decisione.

* * *

Althea non si fidava di Moody, se non per la strana sensazione che aveva e il fatto che non si muoveva realmente come un veterano di guerra, per lo meno per il fatto che era un vecchio amico del Bastardo.

Anche se fosse stato un qualsiasi altro insegnante il suo rispetto avrebbe raggiunto lo zero solo per il fatto che aveva dimostrato la maledizione Cruciatus davanti a Neville, non solo era la maledizione che aveva fatto perdere il senno ai suoi parenti...

Lui si ricordava quella notte, _Cazzo_.

Gliela aveva confessato l'anno precedente, Althea ogni volta che si avvicinava ad un Dissennatore riascoltava la morte di sua Madre, Neville invece riviveva le urla dei suoi genitori.

Qualunque rispetto Althea avesse mai potuto avere per Moody si sciolse come neve al sole nel momento in cui usò la maledizione.

Non che fosse poi molto, le sue aspettative per i professori di DAO partivano sempre molto basse, l'unico decente era stato Moony-ji.

* * *

Silente intanto non era un uomo felice, le leggi dei Goblin proteggevano l'identità del nuovo tutore di Althea e inoltre se avesse provato ad estorcerle l'informazione o a rapirla si sarebbe attivata una Maledizione per cui non esisteva contromisura.

Dannati Goblin e le loro misure di sicurezza.

* * *

il 30 d'ottobre giunse fin troppo in fretta per i gusti di Althea, tra lezioni, allenamenti e le lettere scambiate con Tsuna e Kyoya (nell'ultima lettera che lui le aveva mandato le aveva chiesto di usare il suo nome e non il cognome o di chiamarlo Kyo-kun come faceva il suo secondo, dopo averlo letto Althea era diventata rossa più di un peperone e si era nascosta sotto le coperte e urlato per 2 minuti contro il cuscino per l'imbarazzo), ma una parte di lei invece voleva togliersi la festa di torno.

Sperava solo che potesse essere un anno tranquillo, purtroppo le Parche sembravano odiarla.

* * *

Gli studenti delle scuole di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang non avevano impressionato Althea minimamente, ma dopotutto dopo aver passato l'estate con i Varia e i Vongola X un gruppetto di ragazze gracili e un team di idioti che cercavano di fare i Macho risultavano patetici, soprattutto paragonati a Kyo-kun...

frena, frena, frena, cattiva Althea, che diavolo vai a pensare.

Fu solo un enorme auto controllo che le impedì di sbattere la testa sul tavolo per togliersi dalla testa i pensieri su un certo _Skylark_.

Comunque, Cedric aveva sottoposto il suo nome al Calice di Fuoco e adesso che la festa di Halloween era finita, tutti aspettavano il sorteggio dei campioni.

(Fred e George invece avevano fallito spettacolarmente ed erano finiti con barbe che gli arrivavano alle ginocchia (tutti avevano riso per ore alla cosa e Althea aveva seguito un certo suggerimento di Viper, aveva scattato delle foto)).

Per sicurezza Dobby era appostato in un punto nascosto della Sala Grande ad osservare la cosa, qualunque cosa accadesse prima di mezzanotte avrebbe fatto rapporto a Xanxus.

* * *

Silente si alzò in piedi con Madame Maxime e il professor Karkaroff, i presidi di Beauxbatons e Durmstrang, al suo fianco, dopo alcune brevi raccomandazioni fece un ampio gesto con la bacchetta che fece spegnere tutte le candele tranne quelle delle zucche intagliate, lasciando la Sala nella semioscurità.

Il Calice di Fuoco brillava sempre più, poi all'improvviso le fiamme passarono da Bianco-bluastre a rosse, scintille sprizzarono e poi una lingua di fuoco saltò dal Calice sputando un pezzetto di pergamena bruciacchiato.

Silente lo afferrò e tese il braccio per leggerlo alla luce delle ora di nuovo bianche fiamme "il campione di Durmstrang è Viktor Krum".

Una tempesta di applausi eruppe, mentre Krum si dirigeva verso la saletta laterale e i suoi compagni invece sembravano avviliti.

Appena tornò il silenzio il Calice fiammeggiò di nuovo rosso e Silente afferrò il secondo foglietto " il campione di Beauxbatons è Fleur Delacour".

Una ragazza con lunghi capelli biondo pallido si diresse ancheggiando verso la stanza tra gli applausi.

Il silenzio fu ancora più profondo, era arrivato il momento di Hogwarts "il campione di Hogwarts è Cedric Diggory!" tutti applaudirono e incoraggiarono Cedric, nessuno forte come Althea e i Pendragon però.

"Eccellente, adesso abbiamo i nostri campioni, vi invit..." Silente si interruppe e tutti gli studenti si voltarono per guardare cosa lo avesse distratto.

Il Calice era di nuovo rosso e sputò un altro foglio di pergamena, che iniziò a volteggiare in aria.

Althea sentì la paura stringerle lo stomaco e i suoi istinti urlare in pericolo, cercò Dobby con lo sguardo e gli comunicò che ciò che Xanxus temeva era successo, Dobby sparì immediatamente.

Silente guardò la pergamena più a lungo di tutte le altre per poi dire "Althea Potter".

* * *

'Cazzo' fu il pensiero che passò nelle teste dei Pendragon appena Silente finì di leggere la pergamena, mentre nella Sala Grande scese un silenzio sbalordito e indignato.

Althea intanto stava testardamente cercando un modo per guadagnare tempo.

Silente ripeté "Althea Potter" e tutti gli studenti si girarono verso di lei, in quel momento si risentì come durante il suo secondo anno, sola e giudicata, ma questa volta non era sola, aveva dei veri amici questa volta e quindi scattò in piedi e si fermò nel mezzo della via, senza dirigersi verso i Professori, inamovibile.

"mia cara, sarà meg-" iniziò a dire Silente.

"NO! Non ho messo il mio nome nel Calice, qualcuno mi ha incastrata" interruppe in un tono glaciale che ai Pendragon ricordava il giorno in cui avevano assistito alla fredda furia di Xanxus.

I mormorii degli studenti furono stroncati in un secondo dal freddo tono di Althea, in quel preciso istante nessuno desiderava essere il ricevente di quel tono glaciale.

"possiamo parlarne nella sala accanto" disse Silente per non dover essere questionato in pubblico.

"NO. Qualcuno mi ha incastrato, mi rifiuto di essere zittita e ho tutta l'intenzione di dimostrarlo" rispose tirando fuori la bacchetta e alzando il braccio recitò "Io Althea Dorea Potter giuro sulla mia Magia di non aver messo il mio nome nel Calice di Fuoco o di non aver in alcun modo pianificato o chiesto ad un altro studente o ad un professore di inserire il mio nome. E così sia" un vento leggero si alzò all'improvviso la magia testimoniava che Althea aveva pronunciato un voto "Expecto Patronum!" urlò e dalla bacchetta di Althea spuntarono 3 figure.

Prongs iniziò a trottare per la Sala, mentre la Ligre balzò da una parte all'altra per cercare il pericolo e infine l'allodola rimase accanto ad Althea facendo cerchi nell'aria per vegliare su di lei.

Althea registrò a malapena che oltre ai suoi due soliti Patroni ne era apparso un terzo nella forma dell'omonimo di Kyo-kun e che il suo cuore perse un battito e si sentì crescere un certo calore nel petto a vedere l'allodola, tanto era nervosa a causa di tutto quello che stava succedendo.

Tutte le persone nella Sala boccheggiarono alla vista di non uno ma tre Patroni evocati dalla stessa persona, e poco a poco registrarono il fatto che non aveva mentito o avrebbe perso la sua Magia.

Silente cercò di tentare un'altra volta di portare Althea nell'altra stanza quando …

le porte della Sala Grande si aprirono con un botto.

Il silenzio era totale mentre un gruppo di sei persone entrò nella Sala mentre un'altra trentina rimaneva fuori di guardia.

Un uomo con una cresta verde piegata su un lato.

Un uomo alto che sembrava aver appena preso la scossa.

Un bambino incappucciato con un ciucciotto indaco che levitava con un rospo nero sulla testa.

Un teenager con capelli biondi che gli coprivano gli occhi, una tiara in testa e un sorriso da psicopatico.

Un uomo con lunghi capelli d'argento.

E tutti portavano variazioni della stessa uniforme, raccolti intorno al sesto: un teenager, aveva una grossa cicatrice sulla guancia sinistra, occhi rossi e capelli neri spettinati rasati ai lati della testa e piume e una coda di procione che gli ricadevano sulla spalla destra, indossava una camicia con la giacca dell'uniforme posata sulle sue spalle come una cappa, pantaloni e stivali neri.

Bartemius Crouch si sentì gelare il sangue nelle vene, lavorando nell'Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica Internazionale aveva sentito parlare del gruppo che era appena entrato nella Sala ed aveva riconosciuto la loro cotta d'armi.

Perché diavolo i Varia, la squadra indipendente assassina della Famiglia Vongola erano ad Hogwarts.

Inoltre mentre tutti gli studenti fissavano sbalorditi i nuovi arrivati Althea Potter si era diretta a passo veloce verso il gruppo e si era messa a destra dell'ultimo entrato e il teenager in questione le aveva posato una mano sulla spalla come a volerla rassicurare, senza contare che si assomigliavano molto.

Erano venuti per lei?

La risposta venne da quello che era chiaramente il capo del gruppo e per poco non gli fece venire un infarto.

"Si può sapere chi Cazzo ha messo il nome di mia sorella in quel fottutissimo Calice?" chiese il teenager alzando il tono della sua voce.

Silente finalmente ebbe la risposta all'identità del guardiano di Althea e appena vide la cotta d'armi l'unica cosa a cui potè pensare fu: Merda!


	15. Chapter 14

**ciao, e a tutti coloro che hanno commentato grazie, grazie.**

 **non vi faccio perdere altro tempo, ma per favore ricordatevi di votare sul mio profilo, il capitolo dopo la prima prova è il ballo del ceppo.**

 **ciao**

* * *

 **Sorpresa, sorpresa**

Il silenzio nella Sala Grande rimase assoluto, alcuni stavano cercando di comprendere quello che il teenager aveva appena detto, ma la maggior parte semplicemente cercava di farsi il più piccolo possibile per non attirare l'attenzione delle pericolose creature nella Sala, solo i 6 Pendragon tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, Silente poteva essere un potente Mago, ma neanche lui poteva scontrarsi contro i Varia e rimanere illeso.

Xanxus sogghignò, beandosi della paura che aveva inflitto agli idioti che avevano intenzione di nascondersi dietro a sua sorella nel caso accadesse qualcosa, codardi a cui non importava che Althea fosse solo una ragazzina.

Poi il suo sguardo si soffermò un attimo sui Pendragon, se le cose stavano per andare come pensava, allora avrebbe preso il loro allenamento nelle sue mani; erano amici di Althea e alleati dei Vongola dopotutto, col Cazzo che li avrebbe lasciati ad un misero livello e rischiato che si facessero uccidere.

Prendendo in mano la situazione fece cenno ai Direttori e agli inviati del Ministero di seguirlo nella Saletta laterale, Oddio, erano così confusi che non si rendevano conto di comportarsi come pecore.

Patetico.

Meno male che Mammon stava registrando tutto, per procurare prove da condividere con Nono, doveva ricordarsi di tenere una copia per sé, soprattutto se Silente e gli altri continuavano ad essere così.

* * *

Per lo dispiacere di Xanxus una volta entrati nella Saletta la confusione aveva lasciato il posto all'indignazione e la curiosità, due degli altri tre campioni sembravano piuttosto confusi, mentre Cedric semplicemente era rassegnato (i Pendragon avevano capito da tempo che non solo Althea aveva perennemente qualcuno che cercava di ucciderla, ma che aveva inoltre ereditato la cosiddetta 'Fortuna dei Potter', in pratica era uno squalo in qualsiasi gioco d'azzardo, ma tendeva sempre a vivere 'situazioni interessanti'), l'unica nota positiva era che perlomeno avevano degli alleati a portata di mano quest'anno.

"Si può sapere chi diavolo è lei?" Disse in tono sdegnato Karkaroff, totalmente ignaro che alle sue spalle Madame Maxime e Crouch erano impalliditi, tutti e due sapevano esattamente chi era.

E Karkaroff seguì a ruota immobilizzato dallo sguardo di Xanxus, "Xanxus, capo dei Varia, la squadra assassina indipendente della Famiglia Vongola, nonché fratello maggiore di Althea, suo tutore Magico e Lord Serpeverde" replicò ghignando.

Con l'eccezione di Cedric, Althea e i Varia il resto della stanza era divisa tra paura e stupore, peccato che Silente non stesse avendo un attacco di cuore.

Dopo essersi calmati ed aver spiegato cosa era appena successo nella Sala Grande ai restanti campioni ("solo tu Thea, solo tu hai tutta questa sfortuna, primo anno un Troll e la Pietra, secondo un Basilisco, terzo Dissennatori e adesso un Torneo spesso letale" disse Cedric massaggiandosi le tempie e scioccando i presenti, "almeno tu ai deciso di entrare volontariamente" fu la risposta indignata di Althea), purtroppo era stato fatto uno stramaledetto buon lavoro, la pergamena era stata strappata da uno dei compiti in classe di Althea che era sparito dall'archivio dei professori, essendo stato scritto da lei il Calice era stato fregato alla grande.

Xanxus a questo si chiese perchè non avesse fatto trasferire Althea nella scuola Italiana, certo era più piccola e meno conosciuta, ma perlomeno aveva un programma più al passo con i tempi e non disdegnavano l'uso delle Fiamme, considerato che i rapporti con la Mafia erano assai migliori...

ah, già con il fatto che era considerata Eroina Nazionale, anche se la trattavano come un fottutissimo capro espiatorio, non poteva farla trasferire senza un Cazzo di incidente internazionale... e c'erano anche i Pendragon.

La vita era favolosa, ok... piano B.

Madame Maxime si lamentò "Così Hogwarts ha due campioni, totalmente inaccettabile. Dovr..." "Hogwarts non ha due Campioni" fu brutalmente interrotta da Xanxus "Cedric Diggory è il campione di Hogwarts. Secondo l'articolo 223, sottosezione F, sottoparagrafo 322 del regolamento del Torneo dei Campioni 'è eleggibile come rappresentante della Mafia qualunque candidato che possieda Magia e sappia utilizzare _Soulfire_ sotto forma di Fiamme del Coraggio di Morire del Cielo ed entrambe sono utilizzabili nel Torneo così come le Fiamme del Coraggio di Morire della Terra'. Avrete cambiato il nome del Torneo e non invitato la Mafia, ma il fatto che Althea possieda tutti i requisiti significa che è la nostra Campionessa e i Varia restano qui." finì con un sorriso soddisfatto, facendo cenno ad Althea di mostrare un frammento delle sue Fiamme, che ricoprirono la sua mano per lo stupore dei Direttori e degli altri Campioni e il disgusto di Silente, le cose si stavano complicando per il vecchio bastardo, riconoscendola come rappresentante della Mafia lei era praticamente al di fuori della sua portata.

Se adesso avesse cercato di portarla via avrebbe scatenato un incidente internazionale, ma doveva sapere, l'uomo che aveva di fronte si era presentato solo come Tutore Magico, magari poteva 'convincere' il Tutore Legale a cedere custodia.

"Solo per curiosità Mr. Xanxus, lei è il Tutore Magico di Althea chi è il suo Tutore Legale?" chiese tirando fuori il suo miglior tono da nonno preoccupato.

Xanxus si accigliò, ma non cadde nel patetico trucchetto, dopotutto la partita per la custodia di Althea era già vinta e stava per dimostrarglielo "il mio vecchio, Timoteo Vongola, Nono Boss della Famiglia Vongola" disse ghignando, mentre il colore svaniva dalla faccia del Bastardo Manipolatore.

A quel punto dopo che fu comunicato che la prima prova era per il 24 di novembre e che nel corso di due settimane ci sarebbe stata la Cerimonia della Pesa delle Bacchette, Xanxus prese sottobraccio sua sorella e circondati dai suoi Guardiani uscirono dalla Saletta, lasciando un gruppo di sbalorditi Maghi e un divertito membro dei Pendragon, Cedric non vedeva l'ora che arrivasse la Cerimonia.

Presentarsi non solo come Campione ma come Guardiano del Metallo dei Pendragon era il motivo per cui era entrato nel Torneo, il primo passo per il ritorno ufficiale della Famiglia Pendragon, era ora di svegliare la comunità Inglese.

 _La Terra supporta, i Protettori si destano, è la nostra ora incisa sull'anello._

Il motto intagliato nell'anello per un attimo brillò, sincronizzato con la determinazione del Metallo.

* * *

Il giorno seguente gli studenti si ritrovarono con un tavolo in più nella Sala Grande (cortesia degli elfi domestici, che erano entusiasti di avere un Lord erede dei fondatori al Castello); Althea e i Pendragon erano seduti a far colazione insieme ai Varia e al loro solito Caos, cercando di riprendersi dalla prima sessione di allenamento con Xanxus (eccetto Althea che grazie agli allenamenti con Hibari stava diventando un mostro di stamina).

La pazzia brevettata Varia come al solito lasciò tutti a bocca aperta, o a tremare sotto i tavoli quando un rude commento venne fatto ad Althea da Draco Malfoy, no seriamente la Professoressa Sprite voleva lavare la bocca con il sapone a Squalo e strangolare Bel per spaventare gli studenti con i suoi coltelli.

Draco intanto se l'era fatta addosso ed era scappato a gambe levate.

Per quanto riguarda due certi traditori invece non furono visti per le prime due lezioni della giornata e ogni volta che passava un membro dei Varia tremavano come foglie.

Silente invece decise di tirare fuori un certo documento dal luogo sicuro in cui l'aveva nascosto, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare la sera di Yule per poter fare la sua mossa, pensava che avrebbe vinto lui.

Peccato che fosse stato scoperto da quella che lui considerava la sua pedina, l'ombra nascosta dietro la libreria decise che era il momento di fare la sua mossa.

* * *

Fu durante la lezione di Pozioni che Althea venne convocata per la Pesa delle bacchette, se fosse stata un qualunque altro Grifondoro avrebbe tirato un sospiro di sollievo, invece fu costretta ad abbandonare un ottimo antidoto distillato con cura.

Colin Canon era il solito fan-boy entusiasta, Althea gli prestò solo parte della sua attenzione mentre si dirigevano al punto d'incontro, a metà strada Xanxus e i suoi Guardiani si unirono a loro, mancava Viper però.

Entrando nell'aula attirarono l'attenzione di tutti, Silente non sembrava contento di vedere Xanxus e i Varia, mentre la bionda giornalista sentiva odore di scoop.

4 sedie erano sistemate diagonalmente rispetto un tavolo coperto di velluto a cui erano seduti i 5 giudici, Althea andò a sedersi vicino a Cedric, mentre Xanxus e gli altri si sistemarono contro il muro opposto al tavolo dei giudici.

Silente si alzò "ora che tutti i Campioni sono arrivati, vi presento il signor Olivander, sarà lui a controllare le vostre bacchette per assicurarsi che siano in buone condizioni prima del Torneo." a questo un vecchio mago con gli occhi pallidi si fece avanti, era lo stesso da cui Althea aveva comprato la vecchia bacchetta di Agrifoglio.

"Sembra che io sia arrivato appena in tempo, grazie Mammon" una voce interruppe, Mammon era appena entrato nell'aula insieme a Talbot.

"sono Talbot, costruttore di bacchette e anelli per la Mafia, anche se da queste parti mi conoscete come Nicolas Flamel" a questo le bocche dei giudici si spalancarono, mentre Althea salutò l'anziano artigiano "anche gli anelli per il controllo delle Fiamme devono essere controllati in questa sede".

A questo Silente si vide costretto a cedere terreno, anche se era piuttosto preoccupato dal fatto che Flamel lo stesse evitando e non l'avesse salutato come un tempo, mentre invece aveva fatto con il Mafioso.

Una volta che Talbot fu vicino ad Olivander Fleur fu la prima ad essere chiamata "mademoiselle Delacour, se permette?"

Fleur si alzò e porse la bacchetta a Olivander e entrambi i costruttori iniziarono ad osservarla.

"Nove pollici e mezzo... rigida... legno di rosa... e contiene... santo cielo..."

"un capello della testa di una Veela" concluse Fleur "era mia nonna".

"molto bene. Orchideus." e dalla bacchetta spuntò un mazzo di fiori che porse a Fleur.

"miss Potter, prego."

Althea consegnò la bacchetta e stupito Olivander disse "questa non è la bacchetta che le ho venduto anni fa." a questo Silente sbiancò, senza la bacchetta il suo piano poteva andare a farsi benedire.

"naturale, la sua vecchia bacchetta non era abbastanza potente per miss Potter" disse canzonatorio Talbot "legno di Ciliegio con un nucleo composto dalla piuma di una Fenice in parte civetta, bagnata dalle lacrime della stessa e avvolta intorno a una Fiamma d'Ira congelata, perfetta come il giorno in cui l'ho terminata, te ne stai prendendo cura, vedo Piccola." finì con un sorriso.

Tralasciando gli sguardi stupefatti dei giudici a sentir chi aveva costruito la bacchetta, Talbot fece apparire dei fiori cristallizzati che porse ad Althea prima di dire "adesso, vediamo l'anello" gli fu porto "neanche un graffio, perfetto per usare Fiamme del Cielo, con Sole e Pioggia come Fiamme secondarie" ciò che non disse fu che l'anello poteva dirigere anche la Fiamma anomala, ma quest'ultima era un segreto per il momento.

La cerimonia continuò normalmente, fino a quando Talbot chiese a Cedric di esaminare il suo anello.

Silente sembrava essere ad un passo da un attacco di cuore a sentirsi dire il loro Campione era il Guardiano del Metallo dei Pendragon, mentre i due Direttori erano leggermente preoccupati per le loro Chance di vittoria.

Una volta finita la cerimonia e le foto per la Gazzetta del Profeta i Varia ed Althea uscirono seguiti da Rita Skeeter, la giornalista si credeva ben nascosta nella sua forma animagus, peccato che fu acchiappata da Viper in un barattolo infrangibile.

L'illusionista stava ridacchiando da matti, aveva appena ottenuto un nuovo giocattolo.

* * *

"sei sicuro che sia proprio questo il piano del vecchio Caprone?" Xanxus chiese all'ombra nascosta poco lontana, nel corridoio deserto.

"sì, se hai delle contromisure faresti meglio a prepararle per il Ballo del Ceppo."

"Odio l'idea di mettere le cose in questi termini, ma quella stupida legge è la migliore protezione per Althea. Continua a spiare il Caprone. E ricordati che io sono un nemico assai peggiore di Silente, ci siamo capiti Piton?"

Piton entrò nel cerchio di luce della torcia "Perfettamente".


	16. Chapter 15

**warning: Oc-ness, Genderbend**

 **per favore questo è l'ultimo capitolo prima del ballo del ceppo, per favore se non l'avete già fatto votate nel sondaggio nel mio profilo.**

 **Grazie.**

* * *

 **La Prima Prova e Xanxus si scava la fossa**

Il giorno dopo la Cerimonia della Pesa delle Bacchette uscì un articolo che fece scalpore, La Ragazza Che è Sopravvissuta era legata alla Mafia e la Famiglia Pendragon stava tornando, come testimoniato dal Campione di Hogwarts, che era uno dei Guardiani del nuovo Boss.

Silente si vide costretto a spostare la sua attenzione dal Torneo verso le sue altre cariche per cercare inutilmente di mantenere i Pendragon al di fuori della politica.

Tutto in vano, l'unica cosa che potè fare fu limitare i poteri della Famiglia fino al 17 compleanno del nuovo Boss, a cui non poteva neanche toccare un capello, i Varia oltre a rappresentare la Mafia al Torneo erano diventati un vero e proprio scudo per Paciock.

Approfittando del fatto che Silente fosse distratto, Piton passò ai Varia informazioni sulla Prima Prova e sul piano di Silente per far scoprire la prova ad Althea attraverso Hagrid.

All'appuntamento non si presentò Althea con il mantello dell'invisibilità, ma Viper con un illusione e il mantello in prestito (e al solito i Varia erano spaventati per il fatto che Viper non chiedeva mai pagamenti ad Althea).

Althea e Cedric non avevano proprio tempo da perdere, un drago in cova non era assolutamente qualcosa da sottostimare.

Anche se non ne era troppo entusiasta Althea sapeva bene che il piano migliore per le sue capacità prevedeva le sue Fiamme secondarie e una certa tecnica, che era riuscita a controllare in entrambe le varianti grazie ai consigli di Tsuna (aveva riempito almeno 10 pagine con consigli e invettive contro gli idioti che avevano organizzato il Torneo, era stra maledettamente preoccupato per sua cugina e sinceramente Althea preferiva Tsuna come cugino rispetto al maiale con la parrucca), ricevette anche la richiesta di Reborn di registrare la Prova per analizzarla e vedere cosa lei e gli altri sapevano fare.

Per la costernazione di Xanxus, i Gemelli e Neville, dopo aver letto l'incoraggiamento di Hibari Althea divenne un pomodoro ambulante tanto era rossa (non che glielo avrebbero mai detto, era in quel particolare periodo del mese che terrorizza gli uomini e dimostra che le donne non sono esseri da far arrabbiare.

Althea era un mostro se fatta infuriare in quel periodo, come avevano scoperto quando un Picciotto dei Cavallone non aveva recepito il messaggio che Thea non era interessata alle sue avance, soprattutto in quel periodo del mese, né mai.

Xanxus in un certo senso era fiero, era a causa di Nonna Ottava che i Vindice avevano scritto la legge 'chiunque è così pazzo da far infuriare una donna nel bel mezzo del suo Periodo è da solo e non ci saranno ripercussioni sulla Famiglia della donna, poiché in questo caso un pestaggio è più che meritato', peccato che non aveva potuto presentargliela.

E anche se a Nono mancava sua madre, ringraziava il cielo che non si fossero incontrate, Althea poteva essere veramente spaventosa).

E finalmente arrivò il giorno della Prova.

* * *

Althea e gli altri campioni erano nella tenda ad attendere l'arrivo di Bagman per ascoltare quale fosse la Prova, la tensione si poteva tagliare, Fleur era seduta su uno sgabello di legno, pallida e sudaticcia. Krum sembrava più arcigno del solito e Cedric si stava rigirando l'anello.

L'unica ad avere una sembianza di calma era Althea, che stava severamente abusando dei trucchetti che Squalo le aveva insegnato per calmarsi.

Centinaia e centinaia di paia di piedi risuonarono all'esterno della tenda, gli studenti e gli ospiti si stavano accomodando sulle tribune, poco dopo Bagman entrò nella tenda, vestito con una vecchia divisa da Quidditch, un sacchetto di seta viola in mano.

"eccoci, è arrivato il grande momento, siete eccitati?" chiese Bagman, ma nessuno rispose, decise di continuare "adesso dovreste tirare fuori dal sacchetto il modellino di ciò che affronterete, appeso al collo c'è il numero del turno e l'obbiettivo è impadronirvi dell'uovo d'oro" a questo tutti annuirono nervosi.

A quel punto Bagman porse il sacchetto a Fleur che a malincuore pescò un modellino di Gallese Verde con il numero 2, come immaginato era già a conoscenza della prova ed era rassegnata.

Krum poi estrasse il Petardo Cinese con il numero 3.

A Cedric toccò il Grugnocorto Svedese con il numero 1.

Althea mentalmente maledì la sua fortuna e un attimo dopo nella sua mano c'era il modellino del drago più pericoloso, una vera stronza sputafuoco, l'Ungaro Spinato, che naturalmente avevano riservato per il gran finale.

Dopo aver spiegato che avrebbero dovuto uscire una volta che fossero stati presentati e ci fosse stato un colpo di cannone Bagman si diresse verso il palco dove avrebbe fatto la cronaca.

Erano in ballo, ed il loro avversari erano dei fottutissimi draghi in cova.

Chiunque l'avesse fatta entrare nel Torneo se ne sarebbe pentito amaramente.

* * *

C'erano state grida e applausi per i primi tre Campioni ed ora era giunto il momento per la più giovane di loro.

Cedric con maestria era riuscito a ferire il Grugnocorto con le sue Fiamme affilate ed era riuscito ad usare un incantesimo di scambio per recuperare l'uovo.

Fleur aveva cercato di addormentare il Gallese Verde che però le aveva bruciato la gonna.

E Krum era riuscito a recuperare l'uovo, ma il Petardo Cinese aveva finito per pestare le altre uova.

Xanxus e Timoteo Vongola erano sugli spalti circondati dai loro Guardiani, preoccupati e ansiosi, anche se l'ansia non era solo per il fatto che Althea stava per affrontare un cazzo di drago, ma anche per la strategia che aveva scelto, _quella_ non era una tecnica facile da usare.

Pochi secondi dopo che Bagman annunciò il suo nome Althea entrò nell'arena a testa alta, appena individuato il bersaglio non gli staccò gli occhi di dosso... e le diedero il via.

La bacchetta rimase nella fondina, ma l'anello iniziò a risplendere, quando nel silenzio rapito del pubblico Fiamme blu si dispersero come onde dai piedi di Althea per avvolgersi allo Spinato.

Come per Fleur con il Gallese, lo Spinato sembrò rilassarsi.

Ma a differenza della Francese Althea sapeva bene che Le sue Fiamme della Pioggia non sarebbero mai state potenti abbastanza, neanche potenziandole alla radice con la proprietà Attivante delle sue Fiamme del Sole.

Ma le davano il tempo necessario per usare quella tecnica.

Appena lo Spinato fu abbastanza assopito, Althea cessò di emettere Fiamme blu.

Dalla fronte le spuntò una Fiamma arancione e i suoi occhi risplendevano con lo stesso colore.

Era entrata in Hyper Dying Will Mode e unendo le mani come se stesse pregando iniziò a raccogliere più Fiamme che poteva sulle sue mani, le aprì lentamente, proprio nel momento che il drago aprì gli occhi e individuatala si preparò a sputare fuoco, ma ormai era tardi.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition" Althea gridò.

E Fiamme arancioni avvolsero lo Spinato, senza toccare le uova, solo per cambiare colore all'improvviso, mentre l'aria si fece gelida.

E al posto delle Fiamme c'era adesso una gabbia impenetrabile di ghiaccio.

Mentre i Mafiosi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo, così come i Pendragon, il resto del corpo studentesco e i Giudici rimasero a bocca aperta.

Althea intanto si avvicinò al nido tranquillamente e raccolse l'uovo d'oro.

Si diresse all'uscita dirigendo una riverenza agli spettatori sbalorditi, per poi appena prima di uscire lanciare una palla di Fuoco, che iniziò a sciogliere pian piano il ghiaccio, notatolo i domadraghi aprofittarono del tempo necessario al ghiaccio per fondere per prepararsi a mettere KO il drago in sicurezza (una cosa assai rara nel loro lavoro e di cui erano parecchio grati).

Solo una volta che Althea entrò nella tenda prontosoccorso, spintacisi da una preoccupata McGranit, la folla iniziò ad applaudire.

* * *

Punteggio massimo per Cedric e Althea, secondo posto per Krum e infine Fleur, erano i risultati della Prova.

Althea si ritrovò a rilassarsi e prendersi 2 giorni di riposo, prima di preoccuparsi dell'uovo che conteneva un indizio per la prova successiva.

Fino al momento in cui fu annunciato il Ballo del Ceppo, in quel momento guadagnò uno stalker in Ronald Weasley, che molto probabilmente voleva trascinarla al Ballo per qualche motivo, tra cui utilizzare la sua Fama come quando si fingeva suo amico.

Xanxus disse a Althea di non preoccuparsi e non accettare nessun invito al Ballo, aveva una sorpresa per lei in quel riguardo (anche se avrebbe voluto incenerire chiunque ballasse con lei), intanto avrebbero continuato le lezioni di Ballo e Lussuria aveva già preso le misure per l'abito (l'idea di creare gli abiti per Althea e i Varia aveva mandato su di giri il Sole).

Ma una domanda girava in testa ad Althea e una mattina mentre lei e Xanxus erano nel salottino del dormitorio dei Varia ad aspettare il resto dei Guardiani finalmente chiese "Ni-san, tu con chi ci vai al ballo?".

Xanxus che stava leggendo un rapporto seduto su una poltrona vicina a quella di sua sorella rispose "preferisco evitarmi mal di testa, quindi..." fu un attimo interrotto da un Grido indignato proveniente dalla camera di Squalo, solo che semprava più alto del solito, appena tornato il silenzio continuò come se non fosse successo nulla, mentre althea si stava chiedendo cosa cavolo stesse succedendo, "... ho rifilato a Squalo una pozione Cambia Genere che ho trovato nel tuo laboratorio. Insomma vado con Squalo".

Althea d'improvviso si fece pallida e appena sussurrando disse "Ni-san, l'unica pozione Cambia Genere che avevo nel laboratorio in questo momento era quella irreversibile che avevo intenzione di rifilare a Weasley, se non la smetteva di tormentarmi".

Xanxus la guardò bloccato e qualunque cosa stesse per dire fu interrotta da un veramente femminile "VOOOOOIIIIIIII! se questo è uno scherzo non è affatto divertente".

Seguito a ruota da una bellezza con lunghi capelli d'argento, fianchi ben definiti, una figura ben tonificata e un seno coppa C, coperta appena da una lunga t-shirt bianca.

Squalo Superbi era diventato una bomba.

Althea aveva paura a dire che la pozione era irreversibile e usata nel caso una delle vecchie famiglie aveva troppi figli dello stesso genere, soprattutto se erano tutte femmine e non volevano che il nome di famiglia si estinguesse.

Dire a Squalo che adesso era una donna in tutto e per tutto (compreso il ciclo e la possibilità di rimanere incinta), ma mantenendo la sua forza precedente e l'aggiunta di una maggiore flessibilità, non era una prospettiva attraente.

Althea fece l'unica cosa necessaria per salvarsi la vita, indicò Xanxus come colpevole.

Non che lui se ne accorse, non riusciva a smettere di fissare il furioso Squalo.

Chi se lo sarebbe immaginato che Squalo in versione femminile fosse una tale bellezza?


	17. Chapter 16

**Ok, poll chiuso il vincitore è:**

 **Sasha la lupa.**

 **Grazie a tutti coloro che hanno votato.**

 **Se qualcuno è interessato agli abiti per il Ballo qui ci sono gli indirizzi su Pinterest.**

 **Daphne: pin/140948663318627024/**

 **Luna: pin/ARyUWESE0FFn9cIGxdxDTo8HJLBGyLkY9lR6XQpdcEYaCcbEHZhg8YQ/**

 **Althea: pin/AVQCXiTHEVgqRys7hwq58JjxrPwD8uC-Uy6U-Q6hzEXngoamVJLJ9y8/**

 **Squalo: pin/140948663318618623/**

 **Warning: aspettatevi Oc-ness e se qualcuno si chiede perchè ho deciso di far cambiare genere a Squalo, semplicemente non ho abbastanza confidenza per farla rimanere una relazione tra persone dello stesso sesso.**

 **Non ho nessun problema con gli shouen-ai, semplicemente non mi considero una scrittrice abbastanza versata.**

 **Scusate per la lunga dissertazione,godetevi il capitolo.**

* * *

 **Il ballo del Ceppo**

Squalo non sapeva se strozzare Xanxus o finalmente agire come avrebbe sempre voluto dal loro primo incontro, cioè stampargli un bacio sulle labbra.

…

Ok, questo merita una spiegazione...

Squalo si era innamorato a prima vista, solo che Xanxus era uno degli eredi dei Vongola e Squalo aveva deciso di tacere sui suoi sentimenti (soprattutto considerando come venivano guardate molte relazioni tra persone dello stesso sesso) e di essere professionale prima di tutto (anche se litigavano come una vecchia coppia sposata), lo scandalo della Culla e successivamente le battaglie per gli Anelli e la scoperta dell'esistenza di Althea, avevano sì smosso l'ufficiale dei Varia, ma non era ancora riuscito a decidersi, tanto che l'unico a conoscenza della verità era Lussuria.

Di una cosa però era certo, non aveva intenzione di incolpare la Piccola dell'improvviso cambio di genere, vero era stata lei a preparare la pozione, ma l'aveva fatto come ultima risorsa contro quel voltagabbana, che cercava di molestarla.

Era indeciso, no indecisa (doveva abituarsi a rivolgersi a se stessa al femminile), su come trattare Xanxus.

Anche se dopo essere stata sequestrata dal Sole per un Check-up e successivamente diventare una bambola per Lussuria si decise che un calcio nelle parti basse era dovuto...

… appena si fosse ripreso avrebbe rubato quel bacio però.

* * *

A spiegare la situazione agli altri era stata Althea, perchè Xanxus era congelato da quando Squalo gli si era parato davanti con solo una t-shirt bianca addosso.

T-shirt che non faceva nulla per nascondere le nuove forme della Pioggia.

Essì, il cervello del Boss dei Varia era un disastro in quel momento, per un semplice motivo di cui nessuno era a conoscenza (barra Lussuria) Xanxus era innamorato di Squalo da anni, ma poiché era il capo non voleva agire per paura che a qualche testa di Cazzo si mettesse a paragonare lo squalo a una certa donna che non doveva essere nominata in sua presenza.

Potete capire che in quel momento aveva tutti i diritti di essere un disastro, aveva probabilmente rovinato la vita al suo Guardiano della Pioggia e segreto amore.

* * *

Lussuria era eccitato, erano anni che cercava un modo di far finalmente realizzare ai due che si piacevano, magari finalmente era arrivata la svolta necessaria.

Mentre trascinava l'ora femminile Squalo per il suo Check-up e poi a prendere le misure per la nuova divisa, insieme a diversi nuovi vestiti e naturalmente un abito per il Ballo, iniziò a sghignazzare in maniera diabolica, terrorizzando la povera Squalo e tutti i Varia che sentirono risuonare la maligna risata.

* * *

Mentre Althea, Luna, Daphne e Squalo erano 'prigioniere' di Lussuria per prepararsi al Ballo i Varia cercavano di razionalizzare (dopo un mese) il fatto che il giorno dopo aver cambiato genere Squalo, nel dormitorio, aveva preso a calci nelle parti basse il Boss, solo per poi baciarlo e trascinare lo scioccato mafioso nella sua stanza.

E tutti ringraziavano i vari incantesimi di Privacy delle stanze, alle volte i Varia erano delle Comari, ma non avevano alcuna intenzione di scoprire cosa stavano facendo in quella stanza (avevano solo parlato).

Anche se avevano deciso di ignorare la cosa e far finta che niente fosse cambiato.

Quindi i vari Grunt e i il resto dei Guardiani scese nella saletta che conduceva verso l'ingresso dal dormitorio, in cui aspettavano i Pendragon e le loro dame, insieme a Krum che aveva invitato Daphne.

L'unico che non era ancora nella saletta era Levi che era stato designato per andare ad accogliere l'accompagnatore di Althea.

E per qualche motivo il solo pensiero di questo tale metteva una fifa del diavolo in tutti i Varia.

* * *

Lussuria scese tutto eccitato nella saletta, non vedeva l'ora di vedere le reazioni agli abiti delle ragazze, quando Luna era venuta a chiedergli consigli su cosa indossare Luss aveva deciso di preparare lui l'abito ed era riuscito a trascinare nella cosa anche Daphne.

Intanto Viper stava preparando la macchina fotografica, materiale di ricatto e foto ricordo in arrivo!

La prima a scendere fu Daphne avvolta in lungo vestito azzurro, la cui parte superiore era ricoperta di pizzo appena più chiaro che finiva appena sopra il corpetto e poi formava le maniche dell'abito.

Con la treccia che le cadeva sulla spalla destra e la sua grazia sembrava in tutto e per tutto la regina dei ghiacci per cui era soprannominata.

Krum le si avvicinò inchinandosi e le offrì il braccio complimentandola.

Luna seguì poco dopo con un vestito giallo con un corpetto di pizzo bianco che lasciava le braccia scoperte.

I capelli biondi erano sciolti e per una volta non portava né gli orecchini di ravanelli o la collana di tappi di burrobirra.

Neville che l'accompagnava avanzò timidamente, la faccia rossa.

Appena si furono spostati fu il turno di Xanxus e di tutti gli altri Varia di rimanere a bocca aperta.

Avvolta in abito a sirena argentato con una scollatura a V con il corpetto e la parte stretta della gonna decorata con una miriade di perline e lunghi guanti bianchi, si ergeva Squalo che per una volta aveva i capelli acconciati in modo che le ricadessero sulla spalla sinistra in morbide onde.

Alzando gli occhi al cielo alle facce dei Varia si posizionò come al solito a fianco di Xanxus.

Infine scese Althea, con un abito verde smeraldo di Chiffon, la scollatura arrivava appena alla clavicola e il semitrasparente tessuto sopra al corpetto era ricamata con un intricato disegno di perline.

I suoi capelli erano per la maggior parte sciolti e cadevano in miriadi li leggere onde, mentre dai lati del volto si notava che la parte superiore della chioma era stata raccolta in una treccia sul retro della testa in cui erano magistralmente infilate delle piume a prima vista simili a quelle che portava normalmente, ma in realtà erano state scelte da quelle dell'ultima muta di Edvige e stregate esattamente come le altre.

In altre parole era splendida, ma prima che Xanxus potesse dirglielo la voce di qualcuno che non era stato invitato disse arrogantemente "finalmente ti sei decisa a vedere la mia grandezza, Eh?"

Ronald e Silente erano di fronte alla porta e stavano ignorando o erano semplicemente ignari degli sguardi ostili degli altri nella saletta.

* * *

Che diavolo ci facevano quei due Bastardi nella saletta fu chiaro ben presto.

Silente tirò fuori il documento da lui redatto e controfirmato da Molly Weasley che aveva preparato come assicurazione.

Un contratto Matrimoniale tra Ronald Bilius Weasley e Althea Dorea Potter.

Che Silente aveva firmato come Tutore Magico di Althea molti anni prima.

Althea era pallida e i due bastardi vittoriosi, Ronald soprattutto aveva negli occhi una mal celata lussuria, che le metteva i Brividi, si stavano talmente crogiolando nella Vittoria che non si accorsero né che avevano due persone dietro di loro, né del sorrisetto di Xanxus che diceva tutt'altro.

Pochi secondi dopo il documento (che era invalido sin dall'inizio, ma che comunque sarebbe stato annullato dal rito dell'anno precedente) finì in cenere sul pavimento in una Fiammata viola.

E Ronald, che aveva fatto un passo verso Althea, era a terra a vomitare l'anima dopo aver sbattuto contro il muro laterale a causa di un colpo alla bocca dello stomaco.

"Ameba, chi diavolo ha detto che ti potevi avvicinare alla _mia_ Carnivora? Preparati ad essere morso a morte."

A parlare era stato un teenager che i Gemelli e Cedric riconobbero in un istante, nonostante quel giorno indossasse un completo nero con una camicia viola con cravatta nera e una spilla con uno stemma appuntata appena sotto il taschino sopra il cuore, che conteneva una fazzoletto dello stesso colore della camicia; al posto della divisa del comitato disciplinare in cui l'avevano visto durante l'estate (portava la stessa fascia al braccio però).

"Chi?" iniziò a chiedere Silente solo per tacere quando notò l'arma in mano al ragazzo e soprattutto gli cadde l'occhio sullo stemma e l'anello al dito.

"Chh, Erbivoro." disse snobbando Silente per andare invece a fare il baciamano ad una stupita Althea "mi spiace di averti fatto attendere Carnivora" a questo Althea sorrise e arrossì come un peperone.

Il ragazzo poi si girò verso Neville e si presentò "Hibari Kyouya, Guardiano della Nuvola del 10° Boss dei Vongola, sono qui per far da cavaliere ad Althea" in un perfetto inglese con a malapena un po' d'accento.

* * *

Quando Xanxus l'aveva contattato per chiedergli di partecipare ad uno stupido ballo Kyouya stava per chiudere la telefonata, poi Xanxus aveva specificato che doveva fare da cavaliere ad Althea.

I membri del Comitato si erano visti costretti a evacuare la scuola con tutto l'istinto omicida che era circolato quando Hibari aveva ricevuto il rapporto riguardante i piani del Vecchio Caprone.

Intrappolare la _sua_ Carnivora in un Matrimonio con un Maiale, che l'aveva tradita e l'avrebbe trattata come spazzatura... Erano così morti.

Kyouya era una Nuvola il cui territorio era Namimori, suo da guardare e da proteggere, ma Althea nel poco tempo passato insieme era diventata la parte centrale del suo territorio (insieme a Tsuna, che era il suo Cielo,ma questo non lo avrebbe mai ammesso); nessuno avrebbe tolto la libertà alla Carnivora, le avevano già abbastanza rovinato la vita.

Motivo per cui era presente al Ballo, nonostante l'annoiante folla, per scortare Althea e con la benedizione di Tsuna farla pagare all'idiota che pensava di poter incatenare a sé Althea.

Pochi minuti dopo la sua presentazione Hibari sparì trascinando con sé un ancora stordito Ronald, sotto gli sguardi stupiti dei Pendragon e Krum, mentre le ragazze nella saletta sorridevano vendicative (l'idea di essere trattate come bestiame era semplicemente odiosa) e i Grunt ripensarono al pestaggio che avevano ricevuto dal ragazzo durante le battaglie per gli anelli... il Bastardello avrebbe ciò che si meritava.

* * *

Silente maledì la Mafia nella sua testa, a causa di questi volgari assassini aveva appena perso un'ottima chance di riprendere sotto il suo controllo il suo agnello sacrificale.

Stava per uscire dalla saletta quando Xanxus lo informò sussurrando che il contratto non era mai stato valido e inoltre non avrebbe mai potuto più utilizzare una mossa del genere, dopotutto il ragazzo che era appena uscito stava seguendo le Antiche Usanze per il Corteggiamento e quindi l'antica Magia avrebbe ucciso chiunque cercasse di ferirlo per incatenare Althea.

A questo il Vecchio impallidì e uscì dalla stanza, aveva bisogno di tempo per pensare ad un nuovo piano.

* * *

Althea non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella serata potesse essere così perfetta, il suo cavaliere era Kyo-kun, Ronald era sparito e il vecchio Caprone aveva perso un altro mezzo per cui avrebbe potuto controllarla, non si sarebbe mai immaginata però che nessuno stesse commentando sul cambio di genere di Squalo (a quanto pareva la maggior parte dei maghi erano davvero degli idioti).

Danzando il Valzer con Kyo-kun iniziò a definire finalmente ciò che provava, non sapeva ancora come fare ad esprimerlo però.

La serata passò in attimo, non si sarebbe mai immaginata che il tempo potesse volare via così, ma stando a fianco di Hibari non avrebbe dovuto essere così sorpresa.

Non notò mai gli sguardi invidiosi di molte ragazze, né la mancanza del Bastardello.

Dopo aver passato il tempo necessario sulla pista da ballo uscirono fuori in giardino, semplicemente a guardare le stelle.


	18. Chapter 17

**warning: oc-ness e linguaggio**

 **corretto un piccol particolare il 1/05/2017**

* * *

 **La seconda Prova e un Futuro che non esiste**

Per Althea decifrare l'indovinello fu abbastanza semplice e grazie alla passione di Neville per Erbologia trovare un metodo per respirare sott'acqua per un'ora fu come bere un bicchiere d'acqua.

Comprendere perchè legato ad un alga nel villaggio sottomarino di sirene ci fosse Ronald Weasley come suo ostaggio, invece equivaleva a comprendere i segreti dell'universo.

Seriamente quante volte doveva sbattere in quelle teste di cazzo che non voleva aver niente a che fare con Ronald.

Era seriamente tentata di prendere uno degli altri ostaggi: Cho Chang, la Corvonero che era andata al ballo con Cedric; Daphne, probabilmente per Krum e una ragazzina con pallidi capelli biondi per Fleur (Sorelle?).

Solo che l'idea di sabotare gli altri non le era congeniale.

La prova era iniziata solo da 10 minuti, la ricognizione con prova generale stava ripagando gli sforzi fatti, imparare ad usare la tecnica di volo come mezzo di propulsione era stato un gioco da ragazzi.

Aveva ancora un sacco di tempo per ritornare a riva, anche con uno o più carichi.

Il filo dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto dalla sua intuizione, che le gridava che la ragazzina era in pericolo.

E in quel momento la piccola aprì gli occhi spaventata, l'incantesimo che le permetteva di respirare sembrava vacillare.

VEELA! risuonò nella sua testa, creature di fuoco, l'acqua non andava d'accordo con loro.

Mandando al diavolo la Prova e decidendo che la piccola aveva la precedenza tagliò entrambe le alghe, afferrò l'idiota e la bambina e usò le Fiamme per scattare verso la riva.

* * *

Fleur era spaventata a morte. Poco dopo l'inizio della Prova era stata attaccata dagli avvincini.

E a causa della natura di fuoco delle Veela era stata costretta a tornare a riva.

E aveva appena scoperto che il suo ostaggio era Gabrielle, la sua sorellina.

Non stava prestando attenzione né alla folla ne alle sue ferite (superficiali), l'unica cosa che le importava era Gabrielle.

Stava fissando Silente,che camminava sulla riva, con odio, era stato lui a gettare l'incantesimo sugli ostaggi; quando Silente fu sbattuto a terra dall'irritante Rosso che era evitato da ogni ragazza di Hogwarts e che a quanto pare era uno degli ostaggi.

Volgendo lo sguardo al Lago Nero da cui proveniva il ragazzo, vide l'altra campionessa che aveva lanciato l'idiota.

Stava uscendo fuori dall'acqua sorreggendo protettivamente...

"Gabrielle!" sfrecciò verso la sua sorellina e l'abbracciò, mentre Althea Potter dopo aver lasciato la piccola e essersi assicurata che entrambe stessero bene, rivolse uno sguardo furioso a Silente e gli altri Giudici, mentre suo fratello e i suoi uomini stavano a guardare, per qualche motivo sembravano un po' spaventati e un po' divertiti.

"Si può sapere chi è quel _Cazzo_ di _Coglione,_ che ha deciso che metter una Veela in fondo ad un _Fottutissimo_ lago fosse una _Cazzo_ di buona idea?" gridò la brunetta, ad ogni parola il suo tono si alzava e i suoi occhi splendevano, non d'arancione come durante la Prima Prova, ma verdi, ricordando sempre di più ogni momento che passava la luce dell'Anatema che Uccide.

Mentre Althea dava ai Giudici una lavata di capo tale da farli sembrare bambini castigati dalla madre, Fleur invece decise di approcciare più tardi la ragazza per ringraziarla.

Considerando quello che aveva visto e sentito ad Hogwarts decise di contattare la Sorellanza e richiedere che invitassero Althea come membro onorario, l'appoggio che potevano offrirle poteva di certo controbilanciare il Debito di Vita che Gabrielle e tutta la famiglia Delacour aveva appena contratto con la ragazza.

* * *

Silente ebbe una visita inaspettata da un emissario del Ministero Francese e un Membro della Conferenza internazionale dei Maghi per l'idiozia commessa, mentre un membro della Sorellanza si presentava ad Althea e l'informava che da quel momento ne avrebbe avuto l'appoggio come pagamento del Debito di Vita di Gabrielle Delacour verso di Althea.

Bé, in realtà le due cose non avvennero proprio nello stesso momento : Althea e Viper stavano registrando la lavata di capo a cui veniva sottoposto Silente.

Un certo professore di Pozioni stava cercando di non scoppiare a ridere alla scena.

* * *

Il 24 maggio scoprirono che la terza prova sarebbe stata una corsa ad ostacoli in un labirinto.

E il giorno dopo Krum fu ritrovato schiantato ai limitari della Foresta, non aveva idea di chi fosse stato ma l'ultima cosa che aveva visto era Mr Crouch vagante e confuso, il che era strano visto che da Natale era a casa malato.

L'allenamento di Althea e i Pendragon continuava senza sosta, così come quello di Squalo che stava adeguando il suo stile al suo corpo femminile.

E il metodo per localizzare gli Horcrux stava dando ottimi risultati, grazie ai Goblin avevano ritrovato l'anello dei Peverell, che adesso non era più maledetto ed era portato da Althea come Lady Peverell, anche se non osava usare il potere della Pietra della Risurrezione.

Purtroppo la ricerca dell'Horcrux nascosto ad Hogwarts non procedeva così spedita.

E infine i Varia erano in allerta per la fuga di Peter Minus dalla custodia del Ministero.

A quanto pare Amelia Bones aveva fatto licenziare diversi inetti per questo.

* * *

Il giorno della Terza Prova Althea si risvegliò come da un incubo.

Solo che non era un incubo, ma i ricordi di un futuro che non sarebbe mai stato, un futuro in cui lei non aveva scoperto il tradimento fino a dopo la morte di Sirius il suo 5° anno, e in cui non aveva incontrato Xanxus fino all'anno successivo.

Un futuro in cui non aveva mai risvegliato la Fiamma nera e anzi si era davvero spezzata, era sopravvissuta, ma non era più un Cielo, ma era un Sole con Fiamme della Pioggia, l'unica cosa buona derivata da questo era che il frammento d'anima era stato distrutto.

Era comunque riuscita a riunirsi a Ni-san,ma in questo mondo lei era debole e tutto quello per cui aveva duramente lavorato con Tsuna non era mai avvenuto, così come i Pendragon che non erano mai tornati in forze.

Mentre piangeva per quel futuro le sue dita incontrarono qualcosa tra le lenzuola, la Box Weapon bianca che Kyo-kun e la sua controparte avevano fatto costruire quando gli altri avevano raccontato delle differenze tra i mondi.

Se la rigirò tra le mani, ringraziando per l'unica cosa buona in quel mondo, nonostante tutto Kyo-kun si era innamorato di lei, e la sua controparte lo meritava con tutto quello che aveva passato.

Finalmente si decise ad ammettere quello che aveva capito di provare per Hibari sin da prima del Ballo del Ceppo.

Ma adesso doveva andare a scoprire se gli altri stavano bene e dopo essersi vestita incantò la Box per tornarle sempre in tasca, qualcosa le diceva che le sarebbe servita.

* * *

Xanxus e gli altri si risvegliarono con i ricordi del futuro che non era.

Per fortuna Xanxus aveva deciso di controllare gli effetti di sua madre quel giorno e non rimandare, l'Althea del Futuro era distrutta ed era riuscita a rialzarsi solo grazie al suo altro e a Hibari, si rassegnò al fatto che non si sarebbero separati.

Una volta sceso nella saletta, rigirandosi tra le mani la Box di Bester, la Ligre tempesta di Cielo; si ritrovò con una piangente Althea tra le braccia, decise di mettere da parte ogni pensiero e pensare a rassicurare la sua sorellina.

Grazie al cielo aveva esaminato quegli oggetti.

Ma adesso c'era qualcos'altro di cui occuparsi, bisognava studiare un piano per evitare un certo evento.


	19. Chapter 18

**Ciao, ecco finalmente il nuovo capitolo e oggi vi presenterò anche uno dei due cambio forma di Sasha, eh, sì Althea ha due Fiamme quella del Cielo e quella nera a cui verrà data risposta nei prossimi capitoli, darà anche senso al titolo della storia finalmente.**

 **per chiunque possa commentare che Althea sia una Mary Sue, per favore ricordate che considero i Mangiamorte delle mezze cartuccie, che non danno il giusto valore all'allenamento fisico.**

 **non possiedo Harry Potter nè KHR.**

* * *

 **Il cimitero e il ritorno dell'Oscuro Signore**

Sebbene a nessuno piacesse l'idea, il piano che avevano appena creato era la loro miglior possibilità; quindi una sacca di plastica coperta di incantesimi di compulsione e Fiamme della Nebbia venne attaccata al braccio di Althea sotto il gomito.

Esattamente dove la sua controparte aveva una certa cicatrice e le illusioni intessute permetteranno che lei fosse ferita solo in quel punto.

Non fu facile decidere di non parlare del piano con i Pendragon, ma Althea sapeva bene che non l'avrebbero lasciata procedere da sola, ma il peso della Box Weapon nella tasca della tuta l'aveva rassicurata e dopo aver scritto a Tsuna e Kyo-kun si diresse verso il campo da Quidditch.

Pronta ad affrontare la Terza Prova e segnare la prima differenza consapevole tra il loro futuro e il futuro che non era.

* * *

Althea si risvegliò nel cimitero legata ad una lapide.

C'era riuscita, aveva preso la passaporta da sola, Cedric era sopravvissuto.

Ma adesso era legata ad una lapide in un cimitero spettrale, c'era una nebbia leggera che era emanata da un enorme calderone, e davanti ad esso a controllare il fuoco c'era Wormtail, che era sfuggito agli Auror.

"è pronta, mio Signore" squittì spaventato.

"Muoviti, allora!" disse una voce acuta e fredda proveniente da un fagotto.

Wormtail prese il fagotto, per rivelare il bambino più orribile che ci fosse, pelle bianca come un cadavere, senza capelli e maligni occhi rossi.

Wormtail gettò l'abominio nel calderone, per poi chiudere gli occhi e puntare la bacchetta verso la tomba a cui era legata Althea e intonare nella notte " _Osso del padre, donato a sua insaputa, rinnoverai il figlio!_ ".

La tomba si spaccò e un sottile filo di polvere si innalzò per ricadere nel liquido cristallino che divenne di un blu venefico.

D'improvviso Wormtail si mise a piagnucolare ed estrasse un un lungo, sottile pugnale d'argento dalla sua veste.

Tese la mano destra davanti a sé sopra il calderone e recitò singhiozzando " _Carne... del servo... donata con l'assenso... rinnoverai... il tuo Signore"._

Con un urlo disumano la mano mozzata cadde nel calderone e la pozione divenne di un rosso bruciante.

Poi Wormtail si avvicinò ansante ad Althea, il pugnale in mano e lo sentì premere sull'incavo del braccio destro, distruggendo la sacca, il sangue si raccolse sulla lama e le illusioni fecero sembrare che Althea fosse ferita.

Wormtail tornò al calderone e Althea si sentì sollevata nel momento in cui sentì l'ultima parte del rituale, non aveva preso il suo sangue,ma quello che avevano rubato a Silente quel pomeriggio, facendogli credere di essersi ferito, " _S-sangue del nemico... preso con la forza... farai risorgere... il tuo avversario"._

E mentre il sangue cadeva nel calderone Wormtail disse _"_ Il Signore Oscuro sorgerà di nuovo".

La pozione iniziò a bollire e d'improvviso una luce abbagliante coprì il cimitero, per poi sparire e rivelare un adulto rannicchiato sospeso a mezz'aria, vapore nero lo circondò formando una veste nera e poggiò i piedi a terra.

Alto e scheletrico, più bianco di un teschio, con grandi occhi rossi, con pupille e volto serpentino...

Voldemort era risorto.

* * *

Oddio, quanto odiava i monologhi, Voldemort aveva convocato i Mangiamorte ed adesso era partito in quinta con un monologo sulla purità di sangue, la piaga dei Babbani, la notte che era diventato puro spirito e il suo ritorno.

E nessuno aveva notato che stava allentando le corde.

Patetico, prima spari e poi fai il monologo, lo diceva anche _The Evil Overlord List_ , seriamente con un tale Ego e l'arretratezza della comunità non c'era da stupirsi che gli Inglesi fossero ridicolizzati, se Voldemort credeva di farle paura si sbagliava di grosso, Byakuran la spaventava molto più di lui (a parte il fatto che la sua controparte non era una combattente, il motivo per cui non usciva mai dalle zone sicure era che dal giorno in cui aveva preparato un dolce per un incontro con i Millefiore Byakuran era determinato a sposarla, il fatto che nonostante fosse spezzata i possibili figli avrebbero comunque ereditato le Fiamme del Cielo era la ciliegina sulla torta per lui), ok non spaventava, terrorizzava era più corretto (amava cercare di palparle il seno, era il motivo per cui l'Hibari del futuro era sempre così omicida con lui, ed il motivo per cui lui e Xanxus erano diventati amici, insieme avevano tentato varie volte di eliminarlo).

Arrivato al punto in cui Voldemort stava per sfidarla a duello tenendo in mano la finta bacchetta che Wormtail le aveva tolto, decise che ne aveva abbastanza.

" _Box Weapon, Open"_ risuonò la voce di Althea e con una fiammata arancione lei era libera, un grosso lupo bianco con occhi d'ambra e una gemma nera sulla fronte, fiamme arancioni lambivano le zampe del lupo.

Sembrava che qualcuno avesse preso a schiaffi i Mangiamorte con un pesce morto.

"Sasha: _Cambio forma, Godness of Flash"_ un'altra fiammata e Althea si ritrovò ad utilizzare il cambio forma di Sasha, la tuta era scomparsa ora portava un top nero con hakama neri che le lasciavano le spalle e la schiena scoperta, un top bianco sotto quello nero e in vita una fascia arancione, ai piedi portava ballerine cinesi fatte per l'alta velocità e le arti marziali, le braccia erano parzialmente coperte da guanti lunghi senza dita (la divisa da esecuzione di Soi Fon nell'anime di Bleach con la fascia arancione).

Attivò l'Hyper Dying Will Mode, " _Shunko_ " disse mentre Fiamme arancioni la ricoprirono e si concentrarono sulle spalle e schiena rassomigliando delle ali.

Nello stesso momento in cui i Mangiamorte iniziarono a lanciare maledizioni e incantesimi, Althea iniziò a spostarsi a velocità incredibile, la spada di Grifondoro in mano sotto forma di katana, e raggiunto il suo obiettico tagliò la testa del serpente Nagini, mentre lo _Shunko_ di Fiamme deviava le maledizioni che le lanciavano, con lo stesso colpo si assicurò di colpire anche diversi Mangiamorte, in modo che Voldy non si accorgesse che aveva mirato al serpente di proposito.

Con pochi altri fendenti e mosse ad alta velocità, grazie alle quali riuscì a colpire anche faccia di serpente, riuscì ad afferrare la coppa e a riattivare la Passaporta.

Poichè non avevano ancora trovato l'ultimo Horcrux cercare di ucciderlo sarebbe stato inutile, l'unica cosa che le dispiaceva era che utilizzando il Cambio Forma la spada si ricopriva di Fiamme e non poteva usare il veleno di basilisco che la ricopriva.

Atterrò nel mezzo del campo da Quidditch, il labirinto era sparito e la folla sembrava terrorizzata.

Non abituata all'enorme quantità di Fiamme necessaria per lo _Shunko_ appena il Cambio Forma si annullò svenne nel bel mezzo dell'agitazione generale.

* * *

"Esigo una spiegazione, come diavolo ha fatto un Mangiamorte a fingersi un professore, Silente?".

Althea si risvegliò al suono della voce del ministro, si trovava in infermeria e Sasha era raggomitolata accanto a lei sul letto.

Xanxus era lì accanto a guardare l'interazione del ministro e del preside, sembrava parecchio annoiato.

A quanto pare i Varia erano riusciti a fare la loro parte e smascherare il falso Moody, ma non erano riusciti ad impedire che il dissennatore gli rubasse l'anima (avevano tutte le intenzioni di ucciderlo,solo che intendevano interrogarlo prima).

A quel punto si accorsero che Althea si era ripresa e sia Silente che Caramel iniziarono ad interrogarla.

Lei spiegò che la coppa era una Passaporta che l'aveva portata in un cimitero, dove aveva avuto un incontro con Peter Minus.

Descrisse poi il rituale che il Mangiamorte aveva usato e Caramel sbiancò, mentre Silente aveva un luccichio negli occhi come se fosse arrivato Natale.

Un altro motivo per cui di Silente non ci si poteva fidare.

"Voldemort è tornato, dunque" disse Silente, mentre il ministro impallidiva all'idea.

"C-come posso saperlo? Non me lo ricordo da quella notte di anni fa, per quanto ne so era tutto un trucco" disse Althea tremando e lacrimando.

A questo il ministro si rilassò, mentre Silente cercò ancora e ancora di convincere Caramel e far cambiare la versione di Althea, tutto questo finì quando Xanxus disse "adesso basta! Ha sentito mia sorella, non ha la idea di chi sia uscito da quel calderone! Ha bisogno di riposo!" mentre abbracciava una piangente Thea.

A quel punto arrivò l'infermiera Pomfrey che buttò fuori tutti tranne Xanxus, quando finalmente le cose furono calme Xanxus disse divertito "certo che sei proprio una brava attrice".

Allora Althea alzò la faccia dall'incavo del collo in cuisi era rannicchiata e sghignazzò con la stessa espressione di Xanxus stampata sulla faccia.

* * *

Gli ultimi giorni dell'anno scolastico passarono tranquilli.

Con l'eccezione della telefonata che aveva ricevuto da Tsuna, diavolo chi si sarebbe mai potuto aspettare che tsuna potesse essere una tale Mamma Chioccia, anche se in realtà avere qualcuno che si preoccupava così per lei era sempre una strana sensazione.

Ancora più sorprendente fu il fatto che a metà tirata a Tsuna fu sottratto il telefono e Kyo-kun l'aveva informata che non aveva intenzione di perderla di vista per tutto il tempo che sarebbe rimasta con loro; i Varia che ascoltavano la conversazione furono testimoni del fatto che Althea fosse così rossa da far invidia ad un pomodoro.

Arrivata l'ora della partenza Althea si diresse con i Varia verso il lago e non la stazione, mentre gli altri studenti guardavano curiosi enormi fiammate indaco iniziarono a formare un cerchio attorno ai Varia e appena si estinsero non rimase più nessuno sulla riva, dire che gli studenti rimasero di sasso è dir poco.

Dopo un'anno di pazzia ci si aspetterebbe che gli studenti si fossero abituati alle abitudini dei Varia, ma a quanto pare la Pazzia Brevettata Varia non è così prevedibile.

In Italia intanto i Varia rientrarono nella Magione per godersi un po' di pace prima di dirigersi a Namimori per presentare ai Vongola X i Pendragon e poi accompagnarli alla Cerimonia di Presentazione che sarebbe avvenuta all'inizio di agosto.


	20. Chapter 19

**ok, mi mancava pochissimo per finirlo e soprattutto sono stata presa da un smania improvvisa di scrivere, perciò ecco il nuovo capitolo.**

 **non abituatevi a questi ritmi serrati, lavoro la settimana.**

* * *

 **Night Sky**

Althea non avrebbe voluto che tirare un calcio all'idiota che le stava accanto, il motivo per cui non lo faceva?

La Cazzo di catena che l'avvolgeva.

Come Cazzo era finita prigioniera dei Vindice, la polizia della Mafia?

Era stato un incidente, stava facendo la spesa per alcune necessità prima della partenza per Namimori e l'arrivo entro una settimana dei Pendragon, quando due bande avevano cominciato uno scontro a fuoco.

Si era rifugiata in un vicolo, solo per finire legata con lo stesso idiota che in quel momento la stava palpando.

Ma proprio in quel momento nella fredda stanza in cui attendevano entrarono due dei Vindice, entrambi con la solita cappa, cappello a cilindro e il volto coperto di bende, ma uno dei due aveva le dimensioni di un infante e un ciucciotto trasparente al collo, simile a quello degli Arcobaleno.

Solo per notare il comportamento di un membro delle due Bande verso la testimone.

* * *

Bermuda von Veckenschtein e Jager erano entrati per risolvere un errore che avevano fatto, mentre catturavano i trasgressori avevano incatenato anche una ragazza che semplicemente era nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato per togliersi dalla linea di fuoco, e appena videro il bruto palpare la ragazza non persero tempo, non avrebbero condonato un tale comportamento in Vendicare.

D'improvviso la catena avvolta al maschio si strinse ancora di più facendogli allontanando le mani dalla ragazza, la cui catena invece era sparita.

"C'è stato un errore signorina, venga la riporteremo vicino a dove l'abbiamo trovata" Bermuda disse mentre Jager allungò una mano per afferrarle il braccio.

Sapendo che era meglio non opporre resistenza Althea si lasciò afferrare, ma appena la dita di Jager si chiusero sul suo braccio...

semplicemente qualcosa si incastrò a perfezione...

e la Fiamma nera che aveva dal giorno del Rituale per la prima volta si manifestò mescolandosi a quella arancione del Cielo.

Althea notò appena lo sconcertato suono proveniente dai due Vindice, d'improvviso si sentì svenire, l'ultima cosa di cui si accorse fu di essere presa al volo.

* * *

Bermuda e Jager non riuscivano a credere a quello che avevano appena visto.

Appena Jager aveva toccato la ragazza una Fiamma del Cielo aveva iniziato a splendere, ma non era questo ad aver sorpreso i due, c'era una Fiamma della Notte mescolata a quella del Cielo!

E poi, entrambi percepirono una strana sensazione, qualcosa che nessuno dei due aveva percepito sin da quando Checker Face non gli aveva strappato le Fiamme per trasferire la Maledizione nelle successive generazioni di Arcobaleno...

Armonia.

Il legame tra un Cielo e i suoi Elementi.

Prima che potessero chiedere qualsiasi cosa la ragazza vacillò e svenne.

Per puro istinto Jager prese al volo la ragazza.

La porta in quel momento si aprì di scatto e Big Pino e Small Gia entrarono allarmati con i loro Ciucciotti pietrificati in mano, solo che non erano più di pietra, erano trasparenti come quello di Bermuda e all'interno si vedeva una Fiamma nera e arancione bruciare pacificamente, anche il Ciucciotto di Bermuda splendeva in quella maniera.

La stessa Fiamma bicolore che ancora lambiva le braccia della ragazza... no, il loro Cielo.

Ricordandosi dei prigionieri Bermuda ordinò "Big Pino, Small Gia cancellate la memoria ai prigionieri, questo non esce da Vendicare." a questo i due annuirono e si diressero verso i prigionieri che tremavano di terrone, intanto gli altri due aprirono un portale per i loro quartieri, portando con loro la svenuta ragazza protettivamente in braccio all'alto Vindice.

* * *

Trovare informazioni sulla ragazza fu estremamente semplice, non avevano dovuto neanche cercare nei file civili, suo fratello l'aveva registrata nei loro archivi per evitare casini con il fatto che era una strega e che si preparava per gli esami, prima di entrare definitivamente nel loro mondo.

Ma c'erano cose che non erano segnalate, da nessuna parte si nominava la Fiamma della Notte, avrebbero dovuto chiederle di chiudere i buchi.

E c'era parecchio che le dovevano chiedere, solo che ci sarebbe voluto un po' prima che si risvegliasse, aveva usato in maniera istintiva una stramaledettamente alta quantità di Fiamme, non sapevano come ma grazie all'armonizzazione con Bermuda si erano armonizzati tutti allo stesso momento e come con Bermuda che era l'unico a emanare Fiamme della Notte e condividerle con gli altri, anche lei le aveva distribuite ai Vindice.

Il risultato li aveva sbalorditi, era da decenni (come minimo) che ognuno di loro sembrava un cadavere mangiucchiato, ma adesso assomigliavano più che altro a cadaveri freschi, forse col passare del tempo sarebbero tornati ad assomigliare a degli esseri umani.

C'era ancora un'altra cosa che avevano notato, il loro desiderio di vendetta non era più l'unica sensazione che provavano.

Per la prima volta da chi sa quanto riuscivano a _sentire..._

decidere che Althea sarebbe diventata una di loro fu unanime.

E per una volta al diavolo le regole, di fatto sarebbe entrata nei Vindice il prima possibile, ma ufficialmente solo dopo i MAGO.

Dovevano ricordarsi di convocare i Varia e i Vongola per discutere la cosa, magari potevano mettere sulla bilancia anche la libertà di Mukuro Roduko, come incentivo.

* * *

Considerando che fosse svenuta davanti a un membro dei Vindice Althea riprendendo i sensi avrebbe dovuto sentirsi spaventata, invece si sentiva... al sicuro.

Le ricordava l'eco dei legami che percepiva attraverso il legame con suo fratello, solo che questa sensazione era mille volte più forte.

Aprì gli occhi, solo per vedere 6 Vindice che la fissavano.

Trasalì e cadde dal divano su cui era sdraiata, solo che non finì per terra ma fu presa al volo dal Vindice di prima e poi posata sul divano.

"Althea Dorea Potter" il Vindice con il ciucciotto simile a quello degli arcobaleno iniziò attirando la sua attenzione, "ci scusiamo per averla catturata erroneamente" a questo Althea iniziò a dire che era tutto a posto "ma avremmo alcune domande, la prego di rispondere sinceramente" a questo Althea tacque e annuì "ha la minima idea da dove provenga quella Fiamma nera?".

Come, oh, già prima di svenire era stata avvolta dalle sue Fiamme e non aveva alcuna idea del perchè, ma in quel momento era nel bel mezzo di Vendicare e circondata da Vindice, era chiaro che sapevano già chi era e mentire non sarebbe stata una buona idea, quindi iniziò a raccontare del primo incontro con suo fratello, il rituale per rimuovere l'Horcrux e come durante questo la Fiamma nera era apparsa e le sue conseguenze.

* * *

Bermuda era arrabbiato, triste, infuriato... accidenti, non era più abituato ad aver così tante emozioni (non che gli altri fossero messi meglio); un Cielo così potente e lo incatenano solo per trasformarlo in una marionetta...

col _Cazzo_ , ora è il loro Cielo e lo proteggeranno...

solo come glielo spiegavano?

Bella domanda, solo che si vide costretto ad un altro argomento.

"mhh, non per essere scortese, ma quel Ciucciotto, c'entra per caso con la Maledizione degli Arcobaleno?" disse la ragazza in maniera esitante.

Come diavolo faceva a sapere della Maledizione? Certo sapevano che tra i Varia c'era il Nebbia Arcobaleno, però non era una cosa di cui parlava, nessun Arcobaleno ne voleva parlare.

"come fai a sapere della Maledizione?" chiese Jager.

"sembra essere una conseguenza del rituale, il giorno successivo, quando ho rivisto Mammon, per un attimo ho creduto che stesse usando un'illusione di una versione adulta di sé; ed è successo con ogni Arcobaleno che ho incontrato.

Quando gli ho chiesto se era un'illusione Viper mi ha raccontato della Maledizione, lo sto aiutando fornendogli accesso alle biblioteche di Hogwarts e quelle della mie famiglie, per il momento però non abbiamo trovato molto.

Perché questa domanda?"

I sei Vindice si guardarono un attimo e annuirono se era davvero diventata il loro Cielo meritava la verità.

Bermuda rispose "perchè noi siamo i pochi che sono sopravvissuti alla Maledizione".

* * *

Althea proprio non sapeva cosa pensare, l'unica cosa di cui era certa era che era molto, molto arrabbiata.

Come osava quel Checker Face usare le vite delle persone per alimentare quei Ciucciotti, senza neanche cercare un altro metodo, un metodo definitivo.

Sirius le aveva dato accesso ad alcuni dei tomi contenenti le magie oscure che la sua famiglia usava contro i nemici, con la promessa di usarle solo contro i Mangiamorte o nemici pericolosi, se mai avesse incontrato Checker Face le avrebbe usate con vero piacere.

La rabbia fu però rimpiazzata dallo stupore, il motivo per cui i Vindice erano sopravvissuti erano le Fiamme nere di Bermuda, le Fiamme della Notte.

E non avevano mai incontrato nessun altro ad avere quelle particolari Fiamme, benché meno una persona in cui le Fiamme della Notte e quelle del Cielo potessero convivere.

Quando le dissero che si erano armonizzati e che lei era diventato il loro Cielo l'unica cosa che le passò per la testa fu 'dovrò rivedere i miei piani per il futuro, a quanto pare non potrò entrare nei Varia... spero che non gli dispiaccia il fatto che voglio diventare un medico... mi sa che dovremmo anche discutere di Kyo-kun, perlomeno è una Nuvola, forse questo aiuta', neanche per un momento considerò la possibilità di rompere il legame.

"mi sa che dobbiamo metterci d'accordo su diversi punti".

* * *

Timoteo Vongola era preoccupato, prima Xanxus lo aveva informato che la Piccola era sparita e nessuno riusciva a trovarla, e adesso erano stati entrambi convocati dai Vindice per discutere di qualcosa e per questo dovevano affidare le ricerche ad altri.

Era stata la prima volta da quando Althea era entrata nella sua vita che Xanxus aveva distrutto un porzione della Magione Vongola, considerato che accadeva perlomeno una volta alla settimana quando era piccolo, sinceramente era un gran miglioramento.

* * *

Xanxus e i suoi guardiani volevano solo che l'incontro finisse il prima possibile, non gli importava che fossero i Vindice, dovevano trovare Thea.

Se il responsabile era Silente o Voldemort...

avrebbero assaggiato le sue Fiamme dell'Ira.

In quel momento nella sala in Vendicare, Xanxus stava cercando di mantenere la calma e di non andarsene mandando tutti al diavolo, uno dei Vindice era nella sala con loro e aveva informato che l'incontro era sotto Omertà.

Stava cercando di dare un senso alla cosa, quando la porta si riaprì e altri 5 Vindice e uno di loro gli ricordava un Arcobaleno, entrarono nella sala... insieme ad Althea. _Che Cazzo..._

"Boss Vongola, Boss Varia, vi abbiamo convocato per parlare del ruolo di Althea Dorea Potter nella Mafia" disse il Vindice Arcobaleno.

Xanxus si preoccupò, non vorranno mica scacciare Althea, finirebbe subito nelle mani di quei Bastardi...

"come sapete miss Potter possiede una Fiamma anomala che non è assolutamente registrata" a questo Timoteo annuì preoccupato, "la verità è che attualmente esiste un gruppo che possiede questa tipologia di Fiamme, denominata Fiamma della Notte, ed è per nostra volontà che la Fiamma in questione è mantenuta segreta" Xanxus rimase a bocca aperta c'era qualcun altro che possedeva quella Fiamma (significava che Thea avrebbe potuto avere dei Guardiani?).

"chi possiede la Fiamma della Notte normalmente non può possederne altre, Althea è l'unica eccezione, nonché l'unico Cielo che l'abbia mai posseduta, per questo chiediamo di discutere i termini da lei proposti per inserirla nel gruppo come loro Cielo" quindi chi possedeva solo la Fiamma della Notte era nella stessa posizione di Althea che non poteva creare legami, ma la domanda era...

"chi è il gruppo di cui parlate? non permetterò che delle mezze calzette provino a creare dei legami con mia sorella".

"la assicuro Mr. Xanxus che sono temuti nel mondo della Mafia e il legame è stato creato in maniera casuale, poiché non ne eravamo a conoscenza" a questa ultima parte a Timoteo venne un sospetto.

"per rispondere alla sua domanda Don Vongola, sì i Vindice sono gli unici che sanno usare le Fiamme della Notte e Althea è il nostro Cielo" Fiamme nere danzarono sulla mano del Vindice Arcobaleno.

Sguardi sbalorditi si fissarono allora sulla Piccola, che si mise a sorridere leggermente, circondata dai Vindice e in effetti si resero conto che le stavano attorno non in maniera minacciosa, ma protettiva.

Xanxus cedette alla tentazione di sbattere il cranio sul tavolo, solo sua sorella, solo lei aveva questo genere di _Fottutissima_ Fortuna.

Sperava solo che non intendessero portarla via per sempre.

No, perchè una guerra tra i Vindice e Vongola, Pendragon e Varia poteva andare solo molto, molto male.


	21. Chapter 20

**Lo so, lo so.**

 **Avevo detto di non abituarvi ad un ritmo serrato, ma che ci posso fare se riesco ad avere il computer libero scrivo! (o leggo Fanfiction, come A Jaded Family di GiuliaZe, cavoli vorrei saper scriver in inglese come fa lei)**

 **Spiacente, ma in questo capitolo vedrete solo cenni della discussione tra i Vindice ed Althea, voglio stupirvi come Althea vuole stupire i Vongola X.**

 **Warnings: Oc-ness e AU (ho intenzione di stravolgere l'arco dei Simon e poi odio l'idea che siano stati costretti a combattere dalle macchinazioni di Daemon Spade in Canon)**

 **Godetevi il Chaos.**

* * *

 **Incontri, Piani e Fantasmi**

Enma Kozato era alquanto confuso.

A parte il fatto che i Vongola avevano scoperto praticamente subito che loro erano la Famiglia Simon, nessuno di loro era stato né allontanato né deriso per essere così deboli, anzi li avevano accolti a braccia aperte e Tsuna stava cercando di diventare suo amico.

Non erano assolutamente come li aveva sempre dipinti Julie Katou, uno dei suoi Guardiani, e sinceramente la cosa era frustrante per il teenager con occhi e capelli rossi.

E per confonderlo ancor di più i Simon erano davanti ad una magione in stile occidentale per incontrare due cugini di Tsuna (anche se il ragazzo sembrava essere terrorizzato dall'idea di incontrare il maggiore dei due, mentre per qualche motivo erano tutti eccitati di ritrovare la minore e in particolare il Guardiano della Nuvola, sembrava a caccia di una preda con quel sorriso ferale in faccia, a vederlo Enma aveva avuto quasi un attacco di panico), e ancora non riusciva ad inquadrare dove aveva già sentito il nome Pendragon.

Sinceramente appena entrati e circondati da brutti ceffi per un attimo aveva pensato ad una trappola, per un attimo si era sentito tradito... ma fu smentito quando una ragazza con lunghi capelli neri in cui erano intrecciate piume bianche, con gli occhi più verdi che avesse mai visto e un abito estivo verde smeraldo arrivò e... diede uno schiaffo al retro della testa di quello che sembrava il capo.

"Levi-A-Than, che cosa aveva detto riguardo cercare di spaventare mio cugino e i suoi amici?" disse la fanciulla in tono zuccherino che prometteva le pene dell'inferno.

L'appena denominato Levi deglutì e rispose "chiunque ci provi è di turno come manichino per i tuoi allenamenti con il tuo cambio Forma e la tua nuova arma?" disse tremando leggermente.

La ragazza annuì "e non ti dimenticare che si può scordare per tutta l'estate la mia cucina" e a questo quello che sembrava il più tosto branco di malviventi si mise a pregare e implorare il perdono della ragazza.

Tsuna ridacchiò "certo che non hai perso il tuo tocco cugina".

A questo la ragazza sorrise e si gettò ad abbracciare Tsuna "che ci vuoi fare dopo aver congelato un drago e ammazzato un serpente millenario che uccide con lo sguardo e ha un veleno mortale regnare sui Varia è un gioco da ragazzi, felice di vederti Tsuna".

"felice di vederti Althea, come mai il ritardo?"

prima che Althea potesse rispondere fu sottratta a Tsuna dalla sua Nuvola che disse "Carnivora, per essere stata così avventata da affrontare quel gruppo di Maghi Erbivori da sola, verrai tenuta d'occhio per tutto il resto dell'estate".

Che cavolo, Hibari se qualcuno infrangeva una regola non lo ammoniva ma lo pestava, chi diavolo era quella ragazza?

Stava cercando di risolvere quell'indovinello quando... Hibari baciò la ragazza,... sulle labbra,... davanti a tutti,... davanti ad un gruppo di Mafiosi,...

Il mondo stava finendo?

No... però il gruppetto di teenager, e due adulti, che era arrivato seguendo la ragazza sembrava omicida (i ragazzi del gruppo e i due adulti, con l'eccezione di un solo membro maschile del gruppo) e d'improvviso la gravità sembrò aumentare di 10 volte, e non era stato Enma a farlo, ma uno dei ragazzi che con un tono venato di furia disse "Hibari-san, potresti gentilmente rimuover le tue manacce dalla mia _God-sister_?".

Il tutto mentre la Fiamma della Terra splendeva sulla sua testa e un anello sembrava in fiamme.

E che Cavolo?!

* * *

Ok, adesso Enma era confuso e terrorizzato.

Era seduto su un divano di fronte ad un tavolino da caffè con una tazza di tè fumante davanti e stava fissando spaventato il ragazzo che sembrava avere la sua stessa Fiamma della Terra.

Il ragazzo in questione era steso sul divano dalla parte opposta mentre Althea gli stava chiudendo i tagli che gli aveva procurato durante l'inseguimento che era seguito alla sua dichiarazione (aveva una mira eccezionale con i coltelli da lancio) con la faccia rossa e minacciando oltre a lui anche i due Gemelli e suo fratello...

il Boss della Squadra Assassina Indipendente Varia...

Boss che attualmente era seduto su una poltrona in un angolo, tenendo in ostaggio sulle sue ginocchia una certa assassina dai lunghi capelli d'argento (cough, Squalo, cough), con accanto un enorme Leone Bianco con le strisce di una tigre, sulla schiena dell'enorme Leone (Bester, Ligre Tempesta di Cielo, la sua Box Weapon) era accucciata Sasha, il Lupo Bianco di Althea, mentre sulla testa del Leone era appollaiata la Civetta Edvige.

Era uno strano e terrorizzante spettacolo, anche se le ragazze nella stanza (e un certo Guardiano della Nuvola con una passione per i piccoli animali) non potevano che pensare che i 3 fossero carini tutti accoccolati insieme.

E questo era il motivo per cui era terrorizzato non solo era nella base Giapponese di alcuni dei più spietati assassini della Mafia, ma era alla presenza di una persona che veniva temuta e idolizzata da praticamente tutti i Varia.

E Tsuna gliela aveva presentata come la 'cugina Althea', nonché la persona che aveva aiutato Tsuna a recuperare dopo lo scioglimento del sigillo sulle sue Fiamme.

E non era stata una sorpresa scoprire che Tsuna era cresciuto al di fuori della Mafia solo per scoprire di dover ereditare i Vongola quando Reborn era entrato nella sua vita?

Se era a un tale livello nonostante tutto era perchè Althea aveva usato una certa capacità per riparare il danno, inoltre era amica di un altra Famiglia che sapeva usare le Fiamme della Terra.

Più stava alla presenza di queste persone più si sentiva confuso sul fatto che i Vongola dovevano essere dei nemici, niente aveva più senso!

E poi la ragazza con i capelli biondi e l'aria sognante era familiare, anche se non riusciva a ricordarsi perchè.

Si era deciso finalmente ad assaggiare un biscotto quando "certo che sei diventato alto Enma-kun" e il biscotto gli andò di traverso.

Dopo un bicchier d'acqua e una pacca sulla schiena chiese alla bionda "ci siamo già incontrati?".

"l'ultima volta quando avevo 5 anni, tu 6, mia madre era venuta sull'isola per svolgere il suo lavoro di cronista della Famiglia Pendragon e naturalmente dell'Alleanza tra le nostre 3 Famiglie".

Allo sguardo confuso di Enma, Luna continuò:

"l'alleanza che esiste dai tempi di Giotto Vongola, Cozarto Simon, Amadeus Paciock-Pendragon e Hadrian Potter naturalmente sciocchino, uh, non capisco come alcuni se lo siano scordato sinceramente, insomma erano legati da un rituale di fratellanza magico, erano praticamente fratelli, in una maniera che li avrebbe uccisi se avessero tradito il legame".

Enma e gli altri erano stupiti, mentre Julie, o meglio l'ombra che lo possedeva sembrava sconcertato dalla situazione, ciò che non sapeva era che sia Luna che Althea erano al corrente della sua presenza e sapevano esattamente chi fosse.

Daemon Spade era ricercato dai Vindice da molto tempo su richiesta del Primo Pendragon che conosceva la verità di ciò che era successo 400 anni prima, i Vindice erano testimoni di un patto tra Cozarto e Giotto riguardante i loro discendenti, solo che Giotto e Cozarto non sapevano che gli altri due avevano lasciato un'assicurazione per evitare che si giungesse ad uno scontro, non era molto piacevole mentire, ma il piano che Althea e Luna stavano mettendo in moto era il modo più sicuro per attivare l'assicurazione.

E se Luna avesse rifilato a tutti amuleti anti-possessione mentre erano impegnati a osservare Hibari e Althea, bé diciamo solo che essere una Veggente aiuta.

* * *

Mentre Luna condivideva con gli altri imbarazzanti storie su Enma da bambino (e alcuni dolci ricordi dei suoi defunti genitori che per lui valevano più di tutte le storie imbarazzanti) nessuno, neanche l'ombra si accorse che Althea era nell'angolo più buio della stanza, sotto un incantesimo _Muffliato_ a parlare con una figura nell'ombra.

"nei prossimi giorni cercheremo di convincere i tre gruppi e Daemon Spade a una chiacchierata nella stanza con la barriera anti-fantasma, appena accade preparatevi ad intervenire con l'assicurazione, mostrategli i vari ricordi e infine la richiesta della _Promessa,_ non riesco a credere che abbia distorto la cosa e trasformato la _Promessa_ ne il _Peccato,_ insomma _'sangue liberamente donato, con la Fiamma della Rinascita per rompere la Maledizione'._ Proprio non riesco a capire come Spade sia riuscito a cambiare le cronache e i ricordi di Secondo." Bisbigliò alla fine.

"Appena lo avremo intrappolato daremo a tutti la comunicazione ufficiale del mio nuovo Status.

Oh, non dimenticarti Mukuro Roduko Bermuda, dopotutto le negoziazioni sono terminate".

"non ti preoccupare _Diletta,_ Mukuro sarà rilasciato, anche se ho la tentazione di rinchiudere Kyoya Hibari".

"non anche tu" sospirò sconsolata "eddai, Kyo-kun non è così male".

Bermuda sospirò "ok, lo ammetto, poteva andare peggio".

"sei sicura che sia possibile rivivere l'alleanza? O è solo una speranza legata al tuo nuovo ruolo?" non potè impedirsi di chiedere preoccupato per il suo Cielo.

"non è semplicemente una speranza, riesco quasi a vederlo... e se ci riusciamo i membri dell'alleanza torneranno ad essere i protettori dell' _Underworld,_ Mafia e Magia, così come sognavano i nostri antenati.

Non è un sogno se lavoriamo sodo per realizzarlo".

Bermuda sospirò ancora una volta, non si era ancora abituato ad essere tornato a _Sentire_ e il suo Cielo sapeva come risvegliare l'animo umano che era stato schiacciato da Checker Face, "allora per una volta incrocerò le dita".

A questo Althea sorrise e allungò un cestino al suo Guardiano, al gesto Bermuda sollevò un sopracciglio (o perlomeno sembrava che lo avesse fatto con le bende non si capiva) "dato che per un po' non potrò stare con voi ho deciso di fare un esperimento con un informazione che ho trovato. Sapevi che è possibile convogliare Magia e Fiamme in ciò che si cucina? Sono solo dei biscotti, ma dovrebbero aiutare con le Fiamme".

Accettando il cestino (che era stregato per contenere molto di più di quello che sembrava) Bermuda disse "lo sai che non abbiamo più avuto bisogno di cibo da quando siamo diventati Vindice?".

Althea alzò le spalle "tentar non nuoce".

Bermuda salutò e usò le Fiamme della Notte per teletrasportarsi.

Ore dopo Alejandro e Jack provarono i biscotti, scoprendo che per la prima volta da secoli erano in grado di mangiare.

In quel momento scoprirono anche che Althea era una grandissima Cuoca.

E per la prima volta da quando divennero i Vindice litigarono tutti per l'ultimo biscotto.

* * *

Arrivata la sera Enma e i suoi Guardiani tornarono confusi a casa, avevano pensato che i Vongola fossero la causa della loro sfortuna, ma le parole di Julie (Daemon Spade) perdevano sempre più importanza.

Mentre Julie era un attimo uscito gli altri decisero di dare un'ultima chance ai Vongola X e di conoscere i Pendragon.

Intanto Daemon Spade non si accorse ne del Vindice che lo sorvegliava né del fatto che il Vero Julie Katou si era svegliato e stava guardando le cose attendendo il momento giusto per buttare fuori lo spirito, si era svegliato grazie all'aiuto di Luna, un piccolo trucco utilizzabile solo tra Fiamme del Deserto (un granello di sabbia finiva nell'orecchio e permetteva di comunicare mentalmente) e lei gli aveva spiegato il piano, avrebbe atteso il segnale rimanendo nascosto nei meandri della sua mente.

* * *

La giornata per i Vongola X era passata in fretta conoscendo Neville, Luna, Daphne e Blaise, mentre riconnettevano con i Gemelli e Cedric.

Ebbero però un puro spavento quando si accorsero che Blaise e Reborn stavano andando anche troppo d'accordo discutendo metodi d'allenamento (Neville e Tsuna si erano messi a piangere, mentre Enma ringraziava di non essere uno degli altri due) poi Althea entrò nella conversazione e tutti coloro nella stanza percepirono un grave pericolo...

allenamenti con Tutor Sadistici.

Vedere i Pendragon cercare di allontanare fisicamente il loro Guardiano del Ghiacciaio fu uno spettacolo, che finì con un Pietrificus totalus.

Dopo che i Simon si erano diretti a casa, i Vongola stavano per andarsene quando "ragazzi c'è ancora qualcosa di cui dobbiamo parlare" tutti si voltarono a Guardare i volti seri di Althea e Luna.

"Qualcuno sta manipolando i Simon e temo che quel qualcuno sia anche la causa della morte dei 3 figli di Nono" tutti impallidirono a questo e a Xanxus, che era rimasto tranquillo vicino a Bester, cominciarono a rendersi visibili le cicatrici che normalmente erano nascoste, la persona che aveva architettato la morte dei suoi fratelli poteva avere come obbiettivo Althea.

Manco morto sarebbero dovuti prima passare sul suo cadavere.

Squalo ancora vicino a lui cercò di calmarlo con le sue Fiamme, non era il momento di perdere la testa, prima dovevano pensare ad un piano (e se qualcuno notò il modo in cui gli strinse la mano in maniera rassicurante nessuno commentò).

"C'è un fantasma che sta possedendo Julie Katou"

Tsuna arrabbiato che qualcuno potesse cercare di manipolare Enma chiese "Chi?" mentre istintivamente era entrato in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Daemon Spade, 1° Guardiano della Nebbia dei Vongola" rispose Luna, per una volta senza la sua solita aria sognante.


	22. Chapter 21

**ok, finalmente ho finito il capitolo, spero che vada bene è probabilmente il più lungo che io abbia mai scritto.**

 **Warning: bè diciamo solo Kiss Canon goodbye.**

* * *

 **Spiegazioni, Daemon Spade e una Proposta**

Quando Enma si era rivolto a Tsuna per chiedere se sapeva qualcosa di più sull'alleanza di cui aveva parlato Luna fu leggermente compiaciuto del fatto che erano nella stessa barca, ma a loro discolpa sembrava che la maggior parte delle informazioni sull'argomento fossero sparite.

Quindi decidere di andare un giorno alla Magione per chiedere a Luna non fu così inaspettato.

Enma non notò l'espressione di sollievo di Tsuna.

* * *

Neville fu la prima persona che Enma e Tsuna incontrarono alla Magione, si stava dirigendo verso le serre con... una bolla contenente un alberello che muoveva i rami come un forsennato?

"ehi, ragazzi! Non avevamo detto questo pomeriggio?" scherzò Neville, da quando aveva risvegliato le sue Fiamme il ragazzo paffutello sempre spaventato aveva trovato fiducia e gli allenamenti l'avevano rafforzato.

E considerando i ricordi che aveva ottenuto dal Futuro era assolutamente grato che Althea lo avesse allenato, Voldemort sarà anche stato ucciso in quel futuro, ma la Famiglia non si era mai ripresa e la comunità inglese stava morendo sotto l'influenza di Silente, non sotto la sua guardia.

"siamo proprio in anticipo, vero? Volevamo vedere se potevamo parlare un po' con voi Pendragon prima dell'appuntamento di questo pomeriggio." disse Tsuna con un sorriso.

"nessun problema, solo che se avete domande sulla storia o l'alleanza è meglio chiedere a Luna, è lei la cronista del Mondo Magico, dopotutto! Io, sono bravo con le piante più che altro!" rispose ridacchiando Neville.

"aspetta intendi dire che tenere le cronache è il suo lavoro? E scusa se te lo chiedo, ma cos'è quello?" timidamente chiese Enma.

"certo che è il suo lavoro, la famiglia di Luna si occupa delle cronache sin dai tempi della loro antenata Rowena Corvonero, una dei fondatori di Hogwarts, eh, eh, per quanto riguarda questa bellezza è un piccolo Platano Picchiatore, lo sto piantando nella zona più remota del giardino, volete venire con me?".

I due annuirono e seguirono Neville, non notando che Althea li stava guardando sorridendo dal portico della Magione.

* * *

"che diavolo vi è successo?" chiese Adelheid, la Guardiana del Ghiacciaio di Enma.

Erano nel salone e i tre Boss erano appena entrati, Neville era a posto, ma Enma e Tsuna erano coperti di lividi e graffi.

"Mi hanno aiutato a piantare un Platano Picchiatore, non era esattamente felice di essere fatto cadere e quindi..." rispose Neville imbarazzato.

Trasalendo alla memoria Althea disse "iniziato ad usare i rami per picchiare tutto ciò che aveva a tiro, vero?".

"mi ero dimenticato che all'inizio del secondo anno hai avuto un incontro ravvicinato con quello di Hogwarts." disse Blaise.

"ora che ci penso è probabile che tutto sia iniziato quell'anno per noi" disse Daphne.

Tutti i Pendragon annuirono, "anche se tutti avremmo fatto a meno di un Serpente gigante che uccide con lo sguardo e veleno letale" disse Althea sfregandosi il braccio dove c'era la cicatrice che sembrava un'ustione chimica.

"interessante, ma adesso credo che abbiate qualcosa di più importante da discutere con noi" una voce fredda risuonò da un angolo della grande sala.

Da un Wormhole nero erano usciti 6 Vindice, che il gioco cominci.

* * *

Una volta che tutti i presenti ebbero superato lo shock della presenza dei Vindice Bermuda parlò "su richiesta di Giotto di Vongola e Cozarto dei Simon nel caso ci fosse mai stato uno scontro tra i loro discendenti, noi Vindice avremmo dovuto essere giudici dei loro scontri ed a ogni scontro liberare una memoria legata a questa decisione" i Simon si guardarono confusi, non erano ancora arrivati ad uno scontro, non erano ancora arrivati al limite, avevano deciso di osservare ancora un po'.

Bermuda continuò "ma gli altri due fondatori dell'alleanza Amadeus Paciock-Pendragon e Hadrian Potter, richiesero un'eccezione, nel caso in cui i loro successori si fossero incontrati e avessero notato delle discrepanze nelle informazioni che possedevano sull'epoca in questione o ci fosse il rischio di uno scontro, allora anziché aspettare lo scoppio delle ostilità noi avremmo dovuto intervenire e portare avanti le memorie che ci sono state affidate.

Tsunayoshi Sawada di Vongola, Enma Kozato dei Simon, Neville Paciock-Pendragon, Althea Potter, poiché i discendenti e i loro Guardiani sono tutti presenti e le condizioni dettate da Pendragon e Potter sono incontrate adesso mostreremo le memorie che ci sono state affidate".

Sette sfere luccicanti apparvero davanti ai Vindice e d'improvviso il mondo si fece bianco.

* * *

I Vongola X, i Simon, i Pendragon e Althea si ritrovarono in un ambiente completamente bianco poi d'improvviso le sette sfere svanirono una per volta per mostrare i loro contenuti:

un sacchetto di monete,

un fiore,

una lettera,

un calamaio,

un documento con una Fiamma,

un ciucciotto trasparente,

la settima era vuota, ma l'anello di Tsuna si illuminò all'improvviso.

Uno dopo l'altro videro svolgersi la storia della fondazione dei Vongola e dell'alleanza sotto i loro occhi, un gruppo di vigilanti per regolare e proteggere, non una Famiglia mafiosa.

Videro come Giotto e Cozarto erano amici, così come Amadeus e Hadrian.

E videro la maledizione gettata da un mago oscuro sugli anelli dei Simon, sigillandoli, videro gli sforzi fatti per spezzarla e la soluzione escogitata da Hadrian che però non poteva essere implementata fino a quando un suo discendente non avesse aumentato la forza della tecnica della Rinascita, ' _sangue liberamente donato, con la Fiamma della Rinascita per rompere la Maledizione'_.

E videro il tradimento di Daemon Spade, che riteneva che i Simon e la maledizione fossero il motivo della debolezza dei Vongola, che la dismessa delle loro forze armate fosse un errore.

Videro il salvataggio dei Simon per mano degli altri Guardiani di Giotto e l'incontro con Bermuda von Veckenschtein, il Vindice che era loro apparso.

Infine videro come Amadeus e Hadrian fecero la loro richiesta, poiché sapevano che Daemon Spade non si sarebbe fermato e avrebbe di certo trovato un modo per mettere i loro discendenti uno contro l'altro.

Alla fine il mondo si fece nebuloso e si ritrovarono nel salone.

* * *

Digerire ciò che avevano appena visto non era semplice e quando Enma chiese perchè avevano deciso di mostrare quei ricordi proprio adesso la risposta fu "perchè abbiamo appena scoperto che Daemon Spade ha causato la morte dei 3 figli di Vongola Nono, i genitori dell'attuale generazione dei Simon e in questo preciso momento sta possedendo il tuo Guardiano del Deserto Enma" ma non venne da Bermuda ma da Luna che con un gesto attivò le rune che componevano la barriera anti-fantasma del salone "adesso Julie, buttalo fuori".

E in un turbinio di sabbia dal corpo di Julie fu espulsa una grande Fiamma indaco che prese la forma di Daemon Spade "come diavolo?" non potè fare a meno di chiedere la figura, ma non aspettò una risposta e si gettò verso Chrome per possederla.

Solo per essere bloccato dal tridente di Mukuro, che era rimasto nascosto nell'ombra sin da quando i Vindice l'avevano rilasciato nella stanza.

"kufukufu, non ci pensare neanche Chrome è mia!" e lo respinse indietro, Daemon sembrava sorpreso che lo potesse toccare.

"le barriere anti-fantasma permettono di colpire ciò che è intangibile, Mr Spade e lei adesso è bloccato qui con noi e grazie agli amuleti anti-possessione che ho rifilato a tutti non può possedere nessuno, le conviene arrendersi" annunciò Luna, bacchetta alla mano, pronta allo scontro così come il resto dei Pendragon e i Vongola X, che non sembravano sorpresi dal suo arrivo.

"da quanto...?" chiese sconcertato non c'era verso che si potesse organizzare una cosa del genere in pochi minuti.

"il 24 giugno, essere una veggente aiuta!" cinguettò Luna.

Intanto i Simon si erano ripresi e nonostante gli anelli sigillati si prepararono a combattere.

"non importa ho ancora un modo per vincere" e si gettò verso i Vindice per afferrare il potere che percepiva nelle loro Fiamme,solo per essere fermato da una catena come quelle dei Vindice, ma non erano stati loro ad attaccare.

Era Althea.

"Sasha: _Cambio Forma, Night Sky"_ e anziché la Fiammata arancione che gli era familiare fu ricoperta da Fiamme nere e arancioni, che si dissiparono per rivelare Althea vestita con un abito ottocentesco nero con maniche a sbuffo e collo alto, sulle spalle una cappa con lo stemma dei Vindice, i capelli non erano più sciolti ma raccolti in una crocchia adornata delle piume bianche, mentre le sue mani erano coperte di bende e contenevano la catena con cui aveva fermato Spade, ma adesso era ricoperta da Fiamme nere e arancioni.

"sta alla larga dai miei Guardiani".

* * *

Mentre il resto della stanza era congelata all'informazione appena registrata, Bermuda chiese

"Non volevi parlarne con gli altri, dopo che questa faccenda fosse conclusa?".

"Come se permettessi a questo fantasma da due soldi di rubare le Fiamme di uno di voi! Datemi cinque minuti" disse e l'ultima parte mandò brividi per la schiena di chi conosceva il significato del detto 'l'inferno non è niente rispetto alla furia di una donna', gli altri l'avrebbero compreso molto presto.

* * *

'Mai far arrabbiare Althea' questo fu il pensiero che si era fissato nelle teste dei ragazzi nella stanza, in realtà anche le ragazze erano un filo spaventate.

Daemon era legato come uno di quei cattivi un po' idioti dei cartoni animati, aveva i capelli rosa e continuava a vomitare lumache, e dire che Althea aveva corretto la maggior parte degli incantesimi e maledizioni che gli aveva lanciato negli ultimi 5 minuti, 5 minuti che gli facevano desiderare di essere all'inferno anziché lì.

Appena smise di vomitare lumache Spade iniziò immediatamente a spiegare perchè voleva che i Vongola diventassero più forti, perdere una persona amata può distruggere l'anima.

"pensi davvero che Elena sarebbe contenta a vedere i Vongola diventare una banda di criminali assetati di sangue?" chiese Tsuna.

"non c'è modo di chiederglielo ormai." disse sconsolato Daemon Spade.

Althea sapeva che non era giusto, ma se poteva convincere Daemon a passare oltre...

L'anello dei Peverell era ancora al suo dito, senza una parola sotto lo sguardo di tutti staccò la Pietra della Resurrezione e sospesa da una forza invisibile la fece ruotare 3 volte nella sua mano chiamando "Elena".

Una nebbia sottile si manifestò nella stanza per raccogliersi nella figura traslucente di una donna con lunghi capelli biondi e mossi.

"Elena?" sfuggì dalle labbra di Daemon.

* * *

Daemon non riusciva a capire come era possibile che Elena fosse davanti a lui e non nell'aldilà.

"Non me ne sono mai andata, ma non sono mai riuscita a raggiungerti, il mio spirito era bloccato dalla tua rabbia, ma grazie alla Pietra sono finalmente riuscita a diventare visibile" disse Elena avvicinandosi a Daemon, mentre nessun altro nella sala osava muoversi per paura di interrompere la figura eterea.

"Daemon, l'ordine di dismettere le forze armate non doveva essere messo in pratica ancora per 5 anni, ma una talpa ha approfittato della confusione generata dalla ricerca di un metodo per spezzare la maledizione per lanciare un incantesimo Confundus sui comandanti delle forze armate e fargli credere che dovesse essere messo in pratica subito.

Hadrian e Amadeus se n'erano accorti e hanno cercato di rimediare, ma la Magione è stata attaccata dal gruppo della talpa. E quando sono morta non ho potuto passare oltre perchè sapevo che avresti fatto una pazzia" non era passata oltre per lui.

"mi sono unita ai Vongola perchè volevo aiutare a creare l'alleanza, ricordi nessuno di noi due voleva continuare a vedere innocenti messi in mezzo dalla Mafia, il nostro obiettivo non era creare delle nuove Famiglie, ma un gruppo di vigilanti per mantenere l'ordine e non lasciar fare tutto ai Vindice".

"ma quel sogno è morto con Giotto, nessuno dei suoi successori ha compreso la vera domanda di Giotto nella Prova, ognuno di loro a accettato di caricarsi il peso dei peccati dei loro precedessori, an..." Daemon disse sconsolato, riconoscendo il suo errore e come aveva infangato la memoria di Elena.

"in realtà durante alla prova ho detto a Giotto che mi rifiutavo di caricarmi i peccati dei morti" Tsuna interruppe timidamente, attirando l'attenzione di tutti i presenti, nervoso continuò "la verità è che non volevo assolutamente ereditare i Vongola , l'unico motivo per cui ho cambiato idea è stato che Althea ha sostituto Reborn come tutore di storia e per una settimana intera si è lamentata del fatto che un gruppo di vigilanti votati a proteggere gli innocenti fossero degenerati in ciò che combattevano, anche se non così in basso come altre Famiglie (cough, Estraneo, cough), almeno i Pendragon hanno come giustificazione il fatto che non c'è stato un Boss dalla 2° guerra mondiale e un vecchio caprone che gli infilava i bastoni tra le ruote per non essere ancora in ottima forma" stava leggermente divagando.

"comunque, l'unico motivo per cui ho deciso di accettare il mio nuovo ruolo è perchè da una posizione di comando mi sarà più facile ricreare l'alleanza, anche se so benissimo che non posso farcela da solo, ho bisogno dei miei Guardiani, i miei amici, ho bisogno dei Pendragon, di Althea, i Varia (non ci credo che l'ho detto), dei Simon, prima che tu dica qualcosa Enma penso che sia ora possibile spezzare il sigillo e io non ho alcuna intenzione di abbandonare un amico; e ho bisogno che ogni tanto quando mi metto a lamentarmi qualcuno mi dia una botta in testa come fa Reborn" Daemon era scioccato, dove c'era Tsuna non vedeva solo lui,ma anche la figura di Giotto e il suo vecchio amico sembrava fiero, e non fu l'unica ombra che vide, tutti i membri fondatori dell'alleanza erano accanto ai loro successori.

Daemon sorrise "mi sbagliavo di grosso, assomigli molto a Giotto, Tsunayoshi Sawada, accetterò qualsiasi punizione nell'aldilà per i miei peccati, buona fortuna" disse diventando trasparente, stava passando oltre.

Elena sorrise "grazie per avermi dato una possibilità" e cominciò a svanire anche lei, mentre la Pietra che per tutto il tempo era rimasta sospesa nella mano di Althea ritornò al suo posto, incastonata all'anello dei Peverell.

* * *

Nessuno si mosse, non sapevano cosa fare adesso, avevano appena visto passare oltre Daemon Spade ed erano riusciti a farlo senza dover essere costretti a combattere e poi c'era il fatto che Althea si era rivelata essere il Cielo dei Vindice, per non parlare del fatto che aveva evocato lo spirito di Elena; i Pendragon cresciuti con le fiabe di Beda il Bardo avevano riconosciuto la Pietra della Resurrezione e si videro a connetterla al mantello dell'invisibilità che Althea aveva ereditato, i Peverell erano i tre fratelli che avevano incontrato la morte, il silenzio rimaneva fino a quando Enma chiese

"hai davvero intenzione di ricreare l'alleanza?".

Tsuna, occhi che scintillavano arancioni per la determinazione rispose "Sì".

"Conta su di noi" dissero Neville e Enma contemporaneamente, per poi arrossire imbarazzati.

Bermuda si mise a ridere, un suono che non solo non veniva udito da molto tempo, ma anche il segnale che i Vindice erano ancora nella stanza "a quanto pare avevi ragione _diletta,_ un patto è un patto faremo come accordato".

"cosa?" chiese Tsuna.

Althea sorrise radiosa "tutti i Guardiani sono molto protettivi e considerando che non era mai esistito qualcuno che fosse sia un Cielo che un possessore della Fiamma della Notte, i Vindice sono ancora più protettivi, se non avessi dichiarato la ricreazione dell'alleanza e quindi aperto la strada alla proposta che stiamo per fare mi sarei dovuta trasferire con loro e diventare assolutamente neutrale".

Althea avrebbe dovuto andarsene? Col cavolo, passò per la testa dei Pendragon e dei Vongola, mentre Hibari si preparava a colpire.

"non sarà necessario" disse Bermuda "poiché oggi rinasce l'alleanza, noi Vindice proponiamo su richiesta del nostro Cielo un patto!" i Vindice non propongono mai Patti!

"essere il nostro Cielo è pericoloso, quindi la sua identità è sotto Omertà, e poiché non ama l'idea di essere bloccata a Vendicare ha richiesto che nel caso si fosse riformata l'alleanza noi offrissimo una collaborazione con essa per aumentare il numero di vigilanti dell'ordine, visto che siamo così pochi, e così darle la possibilità di nascondersi in piena vista come Medico e Guaritrice dell'alleanza. A causa dei suoi legami con voi ritiene di non poter essere imparziale a sufficienza come nostro capo e quindi quel ruolo rimane nelle mie mani".

"aspetta cosa intendi dire che siete pochi?" chiese Reborn.

"il fatto che sia stato tu a chiederlo Sole Arcobaleno, mi permette di spiegare la nostra origine.

I qui presenti sono tutti i Vindice esistenti" .

Sei, esistevano solo sei Vindice, ovvio che facessero fatica a mantenere l'ordine.

"i Vindice non sono scelti, ma sopravvissuti.

Siamo coloro che sono sopravvissuti alla maledizione degli Arcobaleno.

Quando Checker Face trasferisce la maledizione alla generazione successiva, uccide quella vecchia rimuovendo i Ciucciotti e le Fiamme. È praticamente un miracolo che i più forti di sei generazioni siano sopravvissuti grazie ad un potere che non è fatto per i mortali: le Fiamme della Notte.

Io sono il più vecchio tra noi.

E uno dei nostri obiettivi è la vendetta contro Checker Face, bé fino a poco fa era il nostro unico obiettivo a lungo temine, ma il nostro Cielo ci ha convinto che trovare una soluzione alla maledizione fosse anche una buona idea per vendicarci.

Lei e il Nebbia Arcobaleno avevano già iniziato a studiarla, e se la negoziazione andrà in porto potranno condividere la loro ricerca con noi e gli altri Arcobaleno per aumentare il numero di teste al lavoro.

Sapendo tutto ciò accettate la nostra proposta?"

Tsuna guardò gli altri e notando i loro sguardi rispose "accettiamo".

Il sorriso di Althea alla risposta avrebbe potuto eclissare il sole.


	23. Chapter 22

**Ciao, ecco il nuovo capitolo**

 **KHR e Harry Potter non mi appartengono.**

* * *

 **Estate**

Il patto segreto tra Vindice e la riformata Alleanza era stato ratificato a Nono e Xanxus, che naturalmente erano tenuti a tenere la bocca chiusa (e Xanxus era sollevato che Althea non avrebbe dovuto passare tutto il suo tempo con i Vindice, e scoprire che i tutori della legge della Mafia stavano diventando dipendenti alla cucina di Althea era stato troppo divertente).

La cerimonia dell'eredità era stata fissata per l'8 agosto, ma adesso era l'ultimo dei pensieri dei Vongola X.

No, perchè erano attualmente impegnati, insieme a Xanxus, i suoi Guardiani e i Pendragon (i Simon erano occupati a parlare con alcuni dei sopravvissuti della loro Famiglia della loro decisione di aderire all'Alleanza, ricevettero molto più appoggio di quanto si fossero immaginati), a pedinare il primo vero appuntamento di Althea e Hibari.

(un Vindice, Alejandro, era nascosto nell'ombra a osservare).

Sinceramente, non si sarebbero mai immaginati che Hibari sapesse essere un romantico, certo non amava le folle, ma diciamolo organizzare un picnic in una radura fiorita nel bosco vicino a Namimori era una mossa niente male (Mukuro non lo avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto tortura, ma stava prendendo appunti per poi fare una sorpresa a Chrome, appena il trattamento per far ricrescere gli organi della ragazza all'ospedale magico di Tokyo fosse terminato, il che voleva dire una settimana prima della cerimonia).

Stavano per avvicinarsi ancora un po' alla radura, solo per ritrovarsi alla magione, Althea aveva preso delle contromisure.

E aveva anche tirato fuori qualche trucchetto, ognuno di loro si ritrovò con i capelli del colore che odiava di più, in tinta con un tutù per i ragazzi e un'imbarazzante tenuta da danzatrice del ventre per Squalo, Luna, Daphne e Chrome, e mentre le tre ragazze erano rosse come peperoni (e Mukuro stava avendo un epistassi dopo aver visto la sua bella) solo Tsuna e Neville notarono che Xanxus aveva trascinato via Squalo, e nessuno dei due era intenzionato a pensare a cosa stessero facendo.

Reborn intanto stava scattando foto in un angolo insieme a Viper, entrambi erano stati avvertiti da Althea che se qualcuno li avesse seguiti avrebbe avuto una bella sorpresa, quindi ne stavano approfittando per raccogliere materiale di ricatto, mentre ridacchiavano per la scena ridicola che avevano davanti, anche Bester e Sasha, accoccolati in un angolo con Edvige sembravano ridere.

Intanto a Vendicare Alejandro stava cercando di sbarazzarsi di un orribile vestito rosa, mentre Bermuda leggeva una nota di Althea, che chiedeva a chiunque fosse incaricato di fare da guardia del corpo di farlo da una distanza maggiore, non era necessario essere così vicini durante l'appuntamento.

* * *

Spezzare la maledizione sugli anelli dei Simon non fu affatto difficile, durante la notte di luna piena bisognava semplicemente bagnarli con il sangue della _Promessa_ e incendiarli con le Fiamme di Althea, unica cosa che però avevano dovuto farsi spiegare da Talbot fu il fatto che la cosa doveva essere fatta in concomitanza con il potenziamento degli anelli dei Vongola con la cosiddetta _'Penale',_ cioè una fiala di sangue di Giotto che era stata consegnata a Talbot.

Quindi iniziarono una lunga serie di allenamenti per imparare ad usare gli anelli da parte dei Simon e Vongola X.

Intanto Althea era molto occupata a tradurre una serie di diari di Godric Grifondoro, che aveva trovato casualmente mentre riportava nella camera blindata dei Potter alcuni oggetti che erano stati usati nel rituale, il suo intuito gliel'aveva puntati quasi dolorosamente, ma dopo aver tradotto le prime pagine si era decisa ad analizzarli in ogni dettaglio.

Perchè Godric aveva avuto una sorella, che era stata costretta ad indossare il Ciucciotto del Sole degli Arcobaleno e per tutta la vita Godric aveva cercato una soluzione alla Maledizione, ma non c'era riuscito.

Mancava qualcosa per completare il rituale che aveva studiato. Aveva lasciato i suoi diari ai suoi discendenti nella speranza che uno di loro potesse trovare l'elemento mancante.

Ma era riuscito a scoprire chi era Checker Face e il vero scopo della Maledizione.

Le pagine che Althea aveva tradotto erano appena un'introduzione al lavoro che Godric e Salazar avevano cominciato (la sorella di Godric era la fidanzata di Salazar e il fatto che Checker Face fosse incapace di usare la Magia, fu l'ultima goccia in un mondo piagato dalla caccia alle Streghe, che portò Salazar ad odiare i Babbani), ma erano probabilmente la soluzione che lei e Viper cercavano.

Althea e Viper iniziarono subito a tradurre i 30 diari e cercare nelle cripte altri indizi, finalmente avevano trovato una pista per spezzare la Maledizione degli Arcobaleno.

* * *

Finalmente il giorno della Cerimonia era arrivato.

Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Mukuro, Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei, perfino Kyoya portavano tutti lo stesso completo nero, l'unica differenza era il colore della camicia, che rifletteva quello delle loro Fiamme.

Mukuro e Chrome se ne stavano vicini, anelli gemelli con l'emblema della Nebbia al dito, avrebbero condiviso il ruolo di Guardiano, come aveva confermato Talbot dopo il rituale quando l'anello della Nebbia si era diviso, a quanto pare due gemelli potevano condividere la stessa Fiamma, oppure come nel loro caso due anime gemelle (le facce di Mukuro e Chrome quando in pratica si erano sentiti dire che erano fatti l'uno per l'altra e dire che nessuno dei due aveva ancora avuto il coraggio di confessare i propri sentimenti erano state incredibili).

Lambo era stato pesantemente corrotto con le speciali caramelle all'uva di Althea, per una volta tanto si stava comportando come un angelo.

Kyoya per una volta non sembrava intenzionato a lamentarsi della folla, mano nella mano con Althea (con un abito verde smeraldo con ricami neri e arancioni, che le arrivava appena sotto le ginocchia e sandali neri) che portava all'anulare un semplice anello di oro bianco con un diamante, era appartenuto alla nonna di Hibari e lui l'aveva usato per chiedere la mano di Althea 3 giorni prima.

Kyoya sapeva bene che non avrebbe potuto sposarla almeno fino al suo 18° compleanno, ma non se ne lamentava, dopotutto aveva ricevuto l'ok da Lei, Xanxus e Nono (anche se gli ultimi due aveva messo alcune condizioni, l'età per esempio) e anche se avesse voluto non partecipare alla cerimonia non poteva farlo per il semplice motivo che alla fine della stessa ci sarebbe stato l'annunciamento del fidanzamento tra loro due.

Il motivo principale per cui aveva deciso di agire così in fretta era che dal momento in cui aveva compiuto 15 anni Althea era considerata ok da corteggiare da quegli idioti di maghi e in questo modo evitava che qualcuno potesse avvicinarsi alla Sua Carnivora, inoltre mandava anche un messaggio all'idiota Gesso, che era dovuto per un epico pestaggio.

(Nono si lamentava del fatto che Xanxus invece non avesse alcuna intenzione di fare la proposta a Squalo per ancora qualche tempo, ammettiamolo però Xanxus a causa del tempo sotto ghiaccio sembrava ancora un po' troppo giovane rispetto a Squalo quindi Timoteo non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi troppo, solo che il vecchio voleva dei nipotini! No, Timoteo non stava frignando, proprio no! )

Tsuna seduto su una poltrona cercava di non avere un attacco di panico alla prospettiva di fare un discorso davanti a tutte le Famiglie alleate.

Perchè doveva essere proprio lui a dover annunciare la nascita dell'alleanza e il ritorno alle origini della Famiglia?

Sconsolato si rimise a rileggere i suoi cartoncini, mentre Reborn lo teneva sotto tiro.

* * *

Per la disperazione della nuova coppia di fidanzati agosto stava per finire e presto Althea sarebbe dovuta tornare in Inghilterra per l'anno scolastico.

Una prospettiva assai odiosa, soprattutto con il fatto che a metà luglio era stata costretta a rilasciare un'intervista al profeta per far capire alle masse che non condivideva le dichiarazioni di Silente e far in modo che la smettessero di infangarla, cosa tutt'altro proibita poiché lei era una minorenne.

C'era da amare Viper, a far causa alla gente era uno squalo.

Per fortuna che dopo aver conseguito i GUFO alla fine dell'anno poteva fare in modo di partecipare ai MAGO alla fine del 6° anno e quindi evitare di tornare ad Hogwarts anche per un settimo.

Meno male che ormai praticamente studiava con Mammon, era anni luce avanti agli altri studenti e conosceva le persone giuste a cui far arrivare la richiesta per l'avanzamento rapido, l'unico motivo per cui non aveva partecipato agli esami l'anno precedente era a causa dello stupido torneo.

Stava considerando seriamente l'idea di far infiltrare Kyo-kun un giorno ad Hogwarts per fargli dare una lezione a quell'idiota di preside. Come se le avesse letto il pensiero il sopracitato le rivolse uno sguardo (erano seduti su un divanetto nella veranda della magione e Hibari era sdraiato con la testa in grembo a Althea, decisi a passare più tempo possibile insieme) Althea semplicemente sorride iniziando a passare le dita tra i capelli di Kyo-kun, che si mise a fare le fusa contento, come un grosso gatto.

Studiando la lista dei libri scolastici non potè che chiedersi, quale minimamente competente Professore di DAO assegnava quell'ammasso di cazzate che era _Teoria della Magia Difensiva_ di Wilbert Slinkhard?

* * *

 **ehi, qualcuno conosce per caso il titolo o l'autore di una storia in inglese in cui fem Tsuna diventa l'apprendista di Hidemoto Keikain?**

 **non riesco proprio a trovarla, non sono neanche sicura che sia un Crossover o una storia normale, se qualcuno lo sa mi può mandare un Pm, per favore?**


	24. Chapter 23

**scusate il ritardo, ma il Torinocomics è un appuntamento che io e le mie amiche proprio non sappiamo saltare.**

 **Harry Potter e KHR non mi appartengono.**

* * *

 **Dichiarazioni e Rospi**

Il primo settembre arrivò troppo in fretta per i gusti di Hibari, passare i pomeriggi estivi con la sua fidanzata era anche meglio che disciplinare gli Erbivori di Namimori (non aveva comunque smesso, anche se finalmente sembravano aver capito che la Carnivora era sua), anche con i diari a doppio senso e la possibilità di fare video chiamate con il nuovo portatile di Althea (diavolo se i maghi inglesi sono indietro) non poteva fare a meno di invidiare i Vindice, con la loro capacità di teletrasportarsi nel castello senza essere individuati.

Eh, no, non stava facendo il broncio mentre lui, i Vongola X, Reborn e i Varia stavano salutando Althea alla stazione (al solito un Vindice era nascosto nell'ombra); era ancora molto presto ed erano in pochi ad essere già arrivati, i Pendragon stavano sistemando i loro bagagli (Cedric era con i Simon alla loro isola per aiutarli a familiarizzarsi con la società magica) quando...

"da quando in qua ammettono Babbani al binario?" venne la voce arrogante e sdegnosa di un ragazzo con i capelli biondo platino, Draco Malfoy, che non aveva visto i Varia che si erano allontanati momentaneamente e quindi si ritrovò davanti solo con i Vongola.

"Kufukufuku, ehi Thea-chan chi diavolo è l'idiota?" chiese Mukuro, per una volta Hibari non aveva voglia di spaccargli la faccia, anche se non gli piaceva che usasse il chan con la sua fidanzata.

"ti sei risposto da solo Muku-chan, solo un idiota" rispose Althea utilizzando il nomignolo che aveva creato con il solo scopo di irritarlo, una delle tante piccole cose che Hibari amava della Carnivora, Mukuro infatti mise il broncio al nomignolo.

Rosso di rabbia Draco sembrava stesse per urlare, ma invece riprese la calma e disse "non dovreste essere in compagnia così poco raccomandabile miss Potter, che impressione fareste con i vostri corteggiatori?".

D'improvviso tutti i Vongola compreso Mukuro, che non era così masochista da mettere in ridicolo la relazione di Althea e Kyo-chan (sì, usava il soprannome per annoiarlo), si allontanarono dal biondo che era a rischio pestaggio, mentre Althea sembrava furiosa e pronta a maledirlo, solo per calmarsi e ghignare in modo tale da far orgoglioso il suo fratellone.

Malfoy si sentì puntare del freddo metallo al collo "Erbivoro, per aver insultato la mia fidanzata preparati ad essere morso a morte" disse Hibari con voce d'acciaio mentre alzava l'altro tonfa per colpire.

* * *

Per tutto il viaggio verso Hogwarts Neville non potè che pensare che il pestaggio di Malfoy fosse il nuovo ricordo felice per il suo Patronus, doveva ricordarsi di copiare la memoria e inviarla a sua nonna, i Malfoy le stavano proprio sulle scatole; il bello era che i Malfoy non potevano neanche vendicarsi contro Hibari, era solo normale che un fidanzato difendesse la sua futura sposa. La faccia pallida di Ronald quando aveva visto e sentito Hibari era solo la ciliegina sulla torta.

Fu interrotto dai suoi sogni a occhi aperti da Althea quando arrivarono nella Sala Grande "Nev, credo che abbiamo un problema, hanno davvero inviato il rospo in rosa", Dolores Umbridge, il sotto segretario anziano del Ministero e grossa sostenitrice della purità di sangue, per non parlare sostenitrice di almeno un centinaio di leggi contro le creature magiche.

Insomma era Immondizia della peggiore specie, sarebbero stati costretti a guardarsi le spalle, soprattutto per andare a rimuovere l'Horcrux dal Diadema che era nascosto nella Stanza delle necessità (la coppa era già in mano loro, ma l'unico motivo per cui Viper c'era riuscito era perchè aveva promesso ai Goblin di ripulirla dall'Horcrux con un rituale e poi lasciargliela, unico problema il rituale in questione non poteva che essere svolto che l'anno successivo la notte di Capodanno, perchè la Coppa anziché fatta dai Goblin doveva essere di origine fatata? Rendeva tutto più difficile, quindi erano costretti a tenere in stallo Voldemort fino a metà del sesto anno di Althea).

Solo dopo le memorie del Futuro Viper si era reso conto che il rituale d'individuazione era stato sviato dalle centinaia di protezioni della Gringott e c'era ancora un Horcrux nascosto nella camera blindata dei Lestrange, le negoziazioni erano andate avanti per diverse settimane, settimane in cui la traduzione dei diari di Grifondoro era ricaduta unicamente su Althea, ci sarebbe voluto ancora diverso tempo prima che le informazioni sul suo lavoro per annullare la maledizione fossero comprensibili.

Neville dopo il discorsetto che il rospo fece, non potè che fare a meno trasalire al ghigno vendicativo e cospiratore che era apparso sul volto di Althea, diventare il Cielo dei Vindice non aveva fatto che aumentare la sua capacità di pianificare metodi di umiliazione, qualcosa gli diceva che il rospo non sarebbe rimasto per tutto l'anno.

* * *

Quella stessa notte una squadra dei Varia si infiltrò nel Ministero della Magia, nell'ufficio Misteri.

L'obbiettivo era nella Sala delle Profezie, in cui Piton aveva riferito, era nascosta la Profezia che aveva spinto Voldemort a dare la caccia ai Potter.

Per essere un ufficio super blindato la sicurezza dava molto a desiderare, non era stata neanche una sfida sostituire la sfera della registrazione con una copia, l'unico problema sarebbe stato il fatto che solo chi fosse legato alla profezia potesse ritirarla...

No Problemo, un cristallo contenente un campione di Fiamme e Magia di Althea (consegnato al caposquadra con minaccia di morte se non fosse stato restituito) sistemò la cosa in quattro e quattr'otto.

Con le memorie dell'altra Althea avevano pianificato un piano a lungo termine, Sirius non doveva avvicinarsi al Ministero, idem per Althea (se i Mangiamorte avessero usato lo stesso piano dell'altro futuro per attirare Althea si sarebbero ritrovati con una bella sorpresa), la ragazza intendeva comunque allenare i suoi compagni di scuola, solo che anziché un gruppo segreto avevano creato un piano più sensato.

Un club aperto a tutti con la supervisione di un vecchio campione di duelli, un esperto di difesa e l'infermiera della scuola, che inoltre aiuti a insegnare utili incantesimi per ferite di tutti i giorni... e con il fatto che la richiesta era stata inviata all'ufficio del Vice Preside durante le vacanze estive, prima che la Umbitch potesse tenere anche una sola lezione e cenni che l'idea fosse nata verso la metà del secondo semestre dell'anno precedente, troppo tardi per parlarne con i professori...

Possibilità che la Umbitch capisse che che Thea le stesse mostrando il dito medio, molto basse.

E si buttava in mezzo un leggero allenamento fisico e lezioni di auto difesa nel caso un minorenne fosse nel mondo Mondano senza la possibilità di usare la magia e si trovasse nei guai... tutti vincono.

* * *

La prima lezione di DAO dell'anno era andata parzialmente come nel Futuro che non esiste, solo che Althea non era finita in punizione, anzi la Umbridge le aveva chiesto di attardarsi un attimo per farle un paio di domande.

Per questo Althea era davanti alla cattedra e attendeva che la Umbitch parlasse.

"Miss Potter, le ho chiesto di fermarsi perchè volevo chiederle dell'intervista che è stata pubblicata quest'estate, è vero quello che c'era scritto?" chiese il rospo in tono serio.

Cercando di ignorare l'orribile noto di rosa che la Umbitch indossava Althea rispose "Professoressa, come ho detto al ministro a giugno, non ho nessuna idea se il rituale fosse vero o falso".

A questo il rospo sorrise compiaciuto.

"so solo che due psicopatici si sono infiltrati in questa scuola e mi hanno rapita per seminare il panico nella comunità, non so proprio perchè il preside abbia usato il mio nome come testimone della "risurrezione" di Chi-sa-lei, né riesco a comprendere perchè si stia immischiando è solo un preside per dirla tutta, non è più un membro del Wizengamot".

"su questo a perfettamente ragione Miss Potter, e per quanto riguarda l'evaso Minus non si preoccupi, gli Auror lo stanno cercando, lui e qualunque altro immischiato in questa orribile bufala. Ma avrei un'altra domanda. Ho visto che è stata lei ha proporre il nuovo Club di duelli..."

"l'anno scorso mi sono ritrovata nel Torneo contro la mia volontà e sinceramente anche con la grande forza dei nostri Auror le cose possono andare male, o nel caso in cui si viaggi in altri paesi... quindi mi sono chiesta se non fosse possibile insegnare un minimo di auto difesa e pronto soccorso agli studenti, come a detto prima a lezione la nostra istruzione in questa materia è stata piuttosto scostante a causa degli assunti dal Preside" Althea continuò e... presa all'amo, il rospo stava sorridendo benevolo e compiaciuto.

"non ha tutti i torti Miss Potter, credo che assisterò alla prima riunione, le auguro buona fortuna".

Sfoderando il suo miglior sorriso da politico Althea rispose "la ringrazio, sono certa che la sua presenza sarà un incentivo. Se permette mi congedo e mi assicurerò di mandare i suoi saluti a mio fratello, Lord Serpeverde" a quest'ultimo pezzo il rospo sorrise ancora di più e le permise di uscire dall'aula.

Dio, quanto odiava quella donna, doversi comportare come una lecchina era odioso.

Cosa avrebbe dato per poterla infilzare con la spada o usarla come bersaglio.

* * *

Quella sera Xanxus ricevette il rapporto di Althea e il diadema da far purificare attraverso i Vindice, ci sarebbe voluto del tempo ad abituarsi al fatto che i Vindice fossero stramaledettamente protettivi della sua Piccola (aveva assunto la posizione di combattimento appena aveva percepito il gelo che accompagnava il portale creato dai legislatori della Mafia).

Anche se trattenersi dal ridere fino a quando Small Gia se ne fosse andato fu difficile, le bende sul volto del Vindice erano coperte di... briciole.

Diavolo se i Vindice amavano la cucina di Althea.


	25. Chapter 24

**attenzione: OC-ness**

 **Harry Potter e KHR non sono miei**

* * *

 **Come sbarazzarsi di un Rospo**

"Benvenuti al primo incontro del Club di Duello, per chi si ricorda della farsa creata da Allock tranquilli abbiamo degli esperti questa volta!" Althea si rivolse con voce allegra agli studenti radunatisi per l'apertura del Club, che si misero a ridere alla battuta, soprattutto coloro che si ricordavano di Allock.

Erano in uno dei saloni del castello, Althea si ergeva al di sopra degli altri studenti dalla piattaforma rialzata.

"il Professor Flitwik è stato così cortese da diventare il nostro supervisore, insieme al Professor Piton per insegnarci come duellare o nel caso di Madama Pomfrey, insegnarci come evitare piccoli incidenti e curare ferite minori.." mentre Althea introduceva il Club da un angolo della sala la professoressa Umbridge ascoltava, non era molto felice di aver dovuto approvare il Club, c'erano troppi rischi che qualche studente diventasse un sostenitore di Silente.

Ma ingraziarsi l'erede di molte prestigiose famiglie e la sorella minore di lord Serpeverde era una mossa troppo appetitosa da lasciarsi sfuggire.

Ben poco il rospo sapeva che la punizione che aveva assegnato la sera precedente ad un Corvonero del primo anno con una delle sue piume speciali non era andata inosservata e che il suo destino era già segnato.

* * *

La nomina della Umbitch a Inquisitore Supremo normalmente avrebbe attirato molta più attenzione e preoccupazione da parte degli studenti, se non fosse stato per un altra succulente notizia che aveva iniziato a circolare e aveva completamente eclissato il decreto ministeriale.

Dopotutto a quale teenager interessa maggiormente un pezzo di carta rispetto alla notizia che una delle più belle ragazze della scuola è fidanzata con lo straniero che l'aveva accompagnata al Ballo dell'anno precedente? Risposta: nessuno.

Eh sì, la presa di potere (totalmente momentanea) della Umbitch passò totalmente inosservata, oscurata dalla notizia del fidanzamento di Althea Dorea Potter.

Thea non apprezzava particolarmente essere messa sotto le luci della ribalta un'altra volta, ma dopo 5 anni ci era abituata, la cosa che odiava maggiormente era che tutti volevano ficcare il naso e impicciarsi nella sua relazione per scoprire chi fosse il 'Tenebroso Straniero' che aveva rubato una delle più appetibili ragazze della scuola.

Non si sarebbe mai più lamentata di come Kyo-kun odiasse la folla.

Perlomeno avere tutta l'attenzione su di lei permetteva a Neville di muoversi contro il Rospo; anche se Althea non era affatto d'accordo con lo stupido piano del Pendragon (e va bene, aveva urlato contro il Grifondoro per tre ore di fila questionando la sua stabilità mentale, Tsuna e Enma si erano anche uniti alla sua tirata in video conferenza), l'unica cosa che la consolava fu il fatto che le prove sarebbero state tutte sequestrate dai suoi Guardiani e che avrebbe potuto godere della caduta della Umbitch da un posto in prima fila.

* * *

Il giovane Boss non sapeva se desiderava che il piano andasse a buon fine o no, se il piano non fosse andato in porto sarebbe finito come bersaglio dei coltelli di Althea... anche se il fatto che il piano avesse funzionato significava subire un attacco da parte della Umbitch ed essere vittima di lunghi allenamenti coordinati da Blaise e Reborn... forse non era stata una grande idea.

Ma adesso era troppo tardi per lamentarsi, avevano pedinato il rospo per tutta l'ultima Domenica mattina prima delle vacanze invernali, aspettando il momento giusto per causare una punizione ai danni di Neville sotto gli occhi vigili dei Vindice e Althea, che attualmente stava usando il suo cambio forma e una intricata maschera per nascondere la sua identità (era stato deciso che quel particolare look sarebbe stato usato per presentare al mondo 'la regina dei Vindice', l'identità fittizia che avrebbe fatto da copertura ad Althea, e le avrebbe permesso di rimanere una Guaritrice dell'Alleanza senza conseguenze), mentre un'illusione creata da Luna si fingeva Althea; quando nel bel mezzo dell'ingresso, davanti a tutti gli studenti ed un paio di professori, il Rospo aveva cercato di umiliare una Tassorosso del primo anno solo perchè era una strega di prima generazione.

Mentre gli altri studenti erano bloccati, spaventati e arrabbiati, Neville si frappose tra la piccola Tassorosso e il Rospo; questo non era stato assolutamente nei piani, ma col cavolo che Neville avrebbe lasciato la Umbitch attaccare in quel modo una bambina, nessuno di certo si sarebbe mai aspettato che la Umbitch sfoderasse la maledizione Cruciatus contro Neville.

Nonostante il dolore della maledizione Neville riuscì a rimanere in piedi per tutti i 5 secondi in cui fu sottoposto alla tortura che aveva reso i suoi genitori dei vegetali, la maledizione non si fermò perchè la Umbitch aveva ritenuto la cosa sufficiente, ma perchè sotto gli sguardi spaventati e inorriditi dei presenti una lunga catena nera aveva strappato la bacchetta dalla mano dell'Inquisitrice, mentre una seconda si avvolse ferocemente attorno alla strega.

E nel freddo di quel giorno di dicembre, reso ancora più gelido dall'enorme portale nero che era appena apparso nel centro dell'ingresso risuonò la voce senza pietà di un Vindice "Dolores Jane Umbridge, per aver usato la Maledizione senza perdono: Cruciatus sul Decimo Boss della Famiglia Pendragon siete condannata all'imprigionamento immediato a Vendicare".

E tra le urla del Rospo, gli sguardi terrificati degli studenti e dei Professori e la spietata freddezza dei Vindice raccolti attorno ad una donna vestita di nero con una cappa con lo stemma dei Tutori della Legge della Mafia drappeggiata sulle spalle e una maschera sul volto, la Umbridge venne trascinata nel portale nero, che si richiuse appena i Vindice arretrarono in esso, per non essere mai più vista da nessuno.

Lasciando un gruppo di terrorizzati studenti a guardare il ragazzo che non era caduto a terra nonostante la maledizione Cruciatus.

* * *

Cornelius Caramel stava tremando come una foglia nel suo ufficio, aveva appena ricevuto una vista dei Vindice per comunicargli dei crimini della Umbridge contro il Boss della Famiglia Pendragon.

L'ultimatum era stato chiaro metti un altro insegnante incompetente, che possa minacciare gli studenti, ad Hogwarts e finirai insieme alla Umbridge.

Si decise a contattare Madama Bones, un Auror sarebbe stato un valido sostituto...

Almeno sperava.

* * *

Auror Nymphadora 'non chiamarmi per nome pezzo di idiota' Tonks fu la prima a proporsi quando Madama Bones chiese se qualcuno potesse sostituire la Umbridge come professore, dato che nessun altro era interessato l'incarico fu confermato velocemente.

Quello che Madama Bones non sapeva era che Tonks faceva la spia nell'Ordine della Fenice di Silente per suo cugino Sirius da un pezzo ormai.

La cugina Andromeda, la madre di Tonks, era l'unico membro della famiglia che a Sirius piacesse; il fatto che fosse stata ripudiata per aver sposato un mago di prima generazione era solo un punto a favore per Sirius,infatti dopo essere stato scagionato dalle accuse si rimise in contatto con la sua cugina preferita e la sua famiglia (oltre a ripudiare Bellatrix e riammettere Andromeda nella famiglia, mostrando il dito medio a sua madre), per questo la prima cosa che Tonks aveva fatto quando era stata contattata dall'Ordine del Tacchino Spennacchiato fu contattare Sirius e fingere una litigata tale da rompere i rapporti tra i due, mentre in realtà era diventata una spia per i Varia nell'ordine e il ministero (mentre Piton si occupava più che altro di spiare Voldy).

Per lei quindi era naturale offrirsi come nuovo insegnante.

Non vedeva l'ora di incontrare Althea...

Ah già, non aveva detto a Sirius che suo padre lavorava con i Pendragon e lei principalmente era gli occhi e le orecchie della Famiglia tra gli Auror, bé considerato che erano alleati non sarebbe dovuto esserci alcun problema.


	26. Chapter 25

**ok, scusate con il ritardo ma sono nel bel mezzo di un paio di lunghe settimane.**

 **non molto lungo ma meglio che niente.**

* * *

 **Scoperte**

Fu alla fine di gennaio che Althea terminò la traduzione dei diari di Godric Grifondoro.

Scoprire che Checker Face fosse l'unico sopravvissuto di un'antica razza che aveva abitato la Terra non fu poi così sorprendente, i Maghi sapevano già di questa razza, dopotutto Merlino era stato anche lui un membro della stessa e a differenza dell'altro aveva aiutato a far crescere la loro comunità.

Ciò che veramente era preoccupante era il fatto che il Tri-ni-sette fosse in realtà una enorme batteria per il pianeta, un motivo in più per cui Althea aveva intenzione di punire Checker Face, ma come aveva scoperto Godric la Magia non era parte di questo equilibrio ma era una forza infinita e completamente a sé stante e risiedeva non solo nei Maghi, ma anche nelle Ley Lines che scorrevano nel pianeta.

Godric aveva teorizzato grazie ad un antico testo scritto da Merlino che un tempo, prima che fosse necessario il Tri-ni-sette, la Terra fosse naturalmente capace di collegarsi alle Ley Lines e alimentarsi in maniera simbiotica, ma un cataclisma li aveva separati.

Il metodo ideato per alimentare il Tri-ni-sette creato da Godric era geniale, semplicemente ricreare un collegamento che era stato distrutto, e Althea non poteva che pensare che se Checker Face non fosse stato così presuntuoso da non chiedere aiuto la maledizione sarebbe stata spezzata molto prima.

E di questo la giovane strega era certa, perchè Merlino aveva cercato per molto tempo di convincere l'amministratore del Tri-ni-sette a trovare un'altra soluzione insieme, ma il testardo non aveva mai accettato.

L'unico problema era che per collegare i Ciucciotti alle Ley Lines e trasformarli in batterie eterne era necessario riempirli con una quantità enorme di Fiamme, impossibile da ottenere neanche con un migliaio di utilizzatori.

Il Problema era dunque trovare un modo per moltiplicare, per il poco tempo necessario a collegare i Ciucciotti alle Ley Lines, le Fiamme contenute in essi.

Bé Althea e Viper erano pronte alla sfida.

* * *

Con la notizia dell'evasione da Azkaban dei fedelissimi di Voldemort gli studenti si ritrovarono a ringraziare il fatto che la Umbridge fosse stata rimossa e un Auror fosse il nuovo professore.

Sino a Maggio le cose rimasero tranquille fino alla notizia che Lord Voldemort era vivo, i Mangiamorte avevano tentato di attirare Althea alla Sala delle Profezie, ma tutto quello che ne avevano ricavato fu di essere scoperti, solo Silente che si era visto costretto ad andare al Ministero trovò la situazione strana.

Non comprese che il Voldemort visto era un'illusione di Fiamme, ma la cosa non aveva alcuna importanza Voldemort era stato dichiarato vivo, e adesso la comunità magica anziché tirare la testa fuori dal culo stava riponendo le loro speranze in una certa ragazza.

* * *

Althea stava marciando furiosa nella stanza delle necessità.

Ovvio che la sua controparte era sparita dalla circolazione se ogni singolo Fottutissimo adulto se ne stava con la testa piantata nel culo e caricava tutto sulle spalle di una ragazzina, le veniva voglia di ridurli in cenere (non sapeva che a molte miglia di distanza altre due persone condividevano il suo stesso parere, anche se nel caso di quello più lontano il piano era di massacrarli di botte).

Che cazzo la comunità Inglese era almeno 10 volte il numero di Mangiamorte, non poteva essere così difficile schiacciarli solo con la forza dei numeri.

Il suo umore non fece che peggiorare, fino a quando non si mise a lanciare palle di fuoco a casaccio, una d'improvviso anziché incenerire ciò che aveva toccato invece rimase sospesa a pochi millimetri al di sopra di un pezzo di carta.

Notando la strana reazione Althea si chinò per ispezionare il pezzo di carta, era una versione di prova del cerchio ritualistico... e stava funzionando... solo per poi esplodere, sovraccaricato.

Era riuscita ad allontanarsi e adesso mille domande le circolavano per la testa.

Fiamme pure non avevano mai avuto quella reazione non erano mai state abbastanza per sostenere il rituale, la cosa la stava confondendo, fino a quando non ripensò alla base delle Fiamme del Cielo... erano nere, Fiamme della Notte.

Bermuda l'aveva avvertita che non doveva usare che microscopiche quantità di Fiamme alla volta, perchè erano tremendamente potenti, insomma prima che arrivasse lei Bermuda era quello che distribuiva Fiamme ai Vindice sapeva quello che diceva.

Potere... le Fiamme della Notte erano puro Potere.

Althea sorrise, aveva trovato l'elemento mancante.

Doveva contattare Viper e Bermuda, bisognava trovare un modo per rendere più resistente il cerchio del rituale.

* * *

Ancora una volta Silente cercò di catturare Althea alla fine dell'anno, ma lei era già arrivata a casa grazie alla sua nuova capacità di creare varchi, viaggiare così era assai più semplice che usare un qualunque altro metodo, inoltre non le distruggevano lo stomaco come le Passaporte.

Sinceramente era arrivato il momento di occuparsi di Silente, non sapeva però che Xanxus aveva già messo in atto un piano con l'aiuto dei Vindice, di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettata che l'anello che avevano recuperato era stato sostituito con una copia trattata in modo molto speciale.

Sentendo un brivido percorrerle la schiena Althea scosse la testa e si diresse verso la sua stanza per prepararsi a ripartire per Namimori con Xanxus e gli altri, non vedeva l'ora di rivedere Kyo-kun.

* * *

La notizia che Althea avesse trovato un modo di spezzare la maledizione fu presa con gioia da tutti gli arcobaleno, Yuni in particolare era estatica sua madre Aria si era ritrovata con una visione in cui entrambe erano libere dalla maledizione, la possibilità di poter veder crescere la sua bambina per anni non era stato che un sogno destinato a non avverarsi, ma adesso le cose erano cambiate.

Il giorno perfetto per usare il rituale si rivelò essere il solstizio d'inverno, quindi la loro data ultima per rafforzare il rituale era novembre.

Non potevano assolutamente permettersi che il cerchio esplodesse, anche se l'idea di nasconderne una versione non rafforzata per farla esplodere sotto i piedi dei loro nemici... era alquanto seducente e assicurava una fine molto dolorosa.

Ma non tutto il tempo libero sarebbe stato passato ricercando il rituale, dopotutto Althea aveva tutta l'intenzione di passare il più possibile con Kyo-kun... e a spiare Mukuro e Chrome che finalmente si erano messi insieme.

Sentendo la risata malefica risuonare i Varia tremarono e maledirono Mammon per aver corrotto il loro angelo con l'abitudine di cercare materiale ricattatorio.


	27. Chapter 26

**prima di tutto scusate, ma sto avendo molto da fare in questo periodo.**

 **il risultato è un capitolo molto corto e che ci metterò un po' a scrivere il successivo, e considerando che sto per arrivare al Climax...**

 **ho tutte le intenzioni di scrivere i prossimi capitoli al meglio.**

 **grazie a chi segue la storia! Ciao!**

* * *

 **Frammenti prima della Fine (Inizio)**

"che cosa ti porta qui Severus?" se un qualunque membro dei Varia si fosse infilato nell'ufficio di Xanxus a quell'ora normalmente sarebbe finito in infermeria, invece il fatto che il Pozionista fosse accolto in maniera più o meno civile... la diceva lunga sul fatto che a Xanxus non dispiaceva vederselo attorno.

L'ex Mangiamorte sembrava alquanto compiaciuto quando disse "sembra che il Preside abbia contratto una rara maledizione, solo che nessuno a intenzione di dirgli che è invece una simulazione non letale".

Non ci fu altra risposta, ma il ghigno sul volto del Boss dei Varia era assolutamente ferale.

* * *

La visita di Narcissa Malfoy né Black una sera tardi alla Magione per chiedere un incontro tra lei, Sirius e Althea fu una sorpresa, ma considerando che Narcissa era prima di tutto una madre la cosa non avrebbe dovuto sorprendere, fu quindi deciso che Small Gia sarebbe rimasto nell'ombra, mentre la guardia del corpo ufficiale di Althea sarebbe stato Hibari.

"non mi sarei mai aspettata che voi, Lady Malfoy decideste di infilarvi nella nostra tana" disse divertita Althea.

La Lady semplicemente inarcò un sopracciglio e disse "avrò sposato un Malfoy, ma sono una Black per nascita e non permetterò che mio figlio finisca nelle mani di Voldemort. Soprattutto quando a seguito della 'punizione' che il vostro presente fidanzato ha impartito finalmente ha deciso di vedere ragione".

Hibari disse sorpreso "sembra che quell'erbivoro abbia una carnivora per madre, l'idiozia deve venire dall'altro lato della famiglia".

A questo tutti i presenti, compresa Narcissa, sorrisero.

"adesso mi spiego perchè avete scelto questo ragazzo Lady Potter, nessun Black avrebbe mai accettato un debole".

* * *

Il giorno prima del ritorno ad Hogwarts arrivò un'altra lettera di Silente indirizzata ad Althea, probabilmente per cercare di convincerla a riconsiderare la risposta che aveva dato al Preside.

NO.

Ormai tutti i Varia sapevano che le lettere erano per cercare di convincere Althea ad incontrare il Preside ed erano impregnate con incantesimi per manipolare chi le toccava.

Silente pensava di poter lasciarsi sfuggire una menzione degli Horcrux e che Althea sarebbe tornata ad essere la sua pedina... pff.

La lettera finì come tutte le altre... in cenere.

Dopotutto ormai non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza, l'ultimo Horcrux sarebbe stato distrutto a capodanno e solo i Mago a maggio avrebbero tenuto a scuola Thea.

E francamente il gesto di bruciare le lettere era ormai un semplice riflesso... era perennemente occupata a finire gli ultimi dettagli per il rituale.

* * *

Se 2 anni prima qualcuno avesse detto a Draco Malfoy che si sarebbe ritrovato sotto la protezione della Famiglia Pendragon e i Varia probabilmente si sarebbe ritrovato pesantemente insultato.

Ma dopo il ritorno dell'Oscuro Signore e l'aver assistito a cosa consisteva la cerimonia d'iniziazione dei Mangiamorte non poteva che ringraziare che sua madre fosse più interessata alla famiglia che agli ideali dell'Oscuro Signore.

Anni prima aveva ammirato e seguito suo padre come un cagnolino, al tempo stesso dismettendo il concetto di famiglia che era tanto caro a sua madre.

Ma adesso sapendo che per ottenere il Marchio Nero bisognava compiere atti indicibili su una vittima indifesa davanti a tutti i Mangiamorte e Voldemort stesso...

non poteva tollerare neanche l'idea di essere nella stessa stanza con suo padre, soprattutto dopo aver saputo che non solo non provava nessun rimorso, ma anche perchè aveva continuato a commetterli anche dopo la caduta di Voldemort, continuando a nascondersi dietro la facciata di un assolutamente rispettabile cittadino.

Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto quando aveva iniziato ad avere dubbi probabilmente avrebbe risposto: dopo essere stato preso a calci da un Babbano; essì la pura potenza di Hibari aveva fatto venire dubbi sulla superiorità dei maghi.

E come conseguenza adesso non si ritrovava sull'Espresso per Hogwarts, ma in Italia con sua madre per rimanere fuori tiro di quella banda di psicopatici.

* * *

Il viaggio per Hogwarts era andato tranquillamente, anche se Althea aveva deciso che non amava troppo il nuovo professore di Pozioni, Lumacorno era... un leccaculo.

Una tipologia di persone che le dava i brividi (Vernon era uno), probabilmente perchè sono coloro che tendono a pugnalare alle spalle.

Comunque... il semestre iniziò senza problemi, con Piton nuovo professore di DAO e la (finta) maledizione che affliggeva Silente.

Il Solstizio d'Inverno si avvicinava e con esso la fine della Maledizione degli Arcobaleno.

* * *

Era di nuovo giunto il momento.

Ancora una volta avrebbe compiuto il suo dovere come amministratore del Tri-ni-sette.

Era il momento della Battaglia dei Rappresentanti, era il momento di selezionare la nuova generazione di Arcobaleno.

Era il suo dovere, il dovere dell'ultimo _Earthborn._

Per il bene superiore.


	28. Chapter 27

**scusate tanto per non aver più pubblicato, ma Life Happened.**

* * *

 **Finale**

Essere svegliata da un irritato Viper non era esattamente ciò che Althea si aspettava quando era andata a dormire per superare il Jet lag dopo l'arrivo in Giappone per preparare il rituale.

Il leggero fastidio si trasformò in totale irritazione a scoprire del sogno inviato agli Arcobaleno.

Checker Face aveva deciso che era il momento di selezionare la prossima generazione di Arcobaleno, il che voleva dire che l'attuale generazione sarebbe stata scaricata e lasciata a morire, mentre c'era la più piccola delle possibilità che uno di loro diventasse un Vindice e questo era inaccettabile.

Oh, non fraintendetela Althea amava i suoi elementi, ma non poteva assolutamente tollerare che altri si unissero alle loro schiere e fossero condannati a soffrire per l'eternità.

Il solstizio sarebbe stato tra tre giorni, avevano lavorato duramente per interromper il ciclo insensato e Althea non si sarebbe fermata a nulla per ottenere risultati, anche se avesse dovuto tornare indietro nel tempo e uccidere qualcuno.

* * *

In un luogo al di fuori del tempo e dello spazio un certo Counter-Guardian che si ergeva in un cimitero di spade starnutì.

* * *

"Quindi il bastardo vuole attirare i candidati per la prossima generazione di Arcobaleno utilizzando questo finto torneo?" disse Tsuna, per una volta il giovane era veramente arrabbiato, durante gli anni d'allenamento con Reborn era arrivato a vedere l'assassino come una figura paterna (una sadistica figura paterna) il che era assai più di quello che vedeva in Iemitsu, per lui era tanto essere considerato uno scroccone.

Althea annuì calma seduta tra i Vindice, che non si erano allontanati da lei sin da quando erano stati chiamati, il resto della stanza invece era tesa a causa del puro odio radiante dai Tutori della Legge, solo la presenza del loro Cielo rendeva la riunione possibile, se non ci fosse stata lei avrebbero già cercato di squartare qualcosa dalla rabbia.

"abbiamo bisogno di un piano per nascondere le nostre mosse a Checker Face fino alla fine del rituale. Mancano solo 3 giorni al solstizio, quindi dobbiamo prendere tempo, faremo così..." e nella stanza segreta il piano iniziò a prendere forma.

* * *

Checker Face osservava l'ennesima battaglia, ma non era ancora riuscito a valutare con precisione la forza dei vari rappresentanti, per qualche motivo l'intera città era circondata da interferenze che non facevano altro che confonderlo.

Se non fosse stato per il fatto che l'uomo in questione fosse morto e sepolto da secoli, avrebbe giurato che ci fosse Merlino dietro alle fluttuazioni nell'atmosfera (quel mezzo incubus era irritante e disturbante con la sua passione per le piante, soprattutto qualunque pianta con liane o radici... no, no, non andare in quella direzione...), insomma Checker Face stava irritandosi.

Era quasi il tramonto del solstizio d'inverno e ancora non c'era un vincitore.

Senza contare che più il tramonto si avvicinava e più cresceva un certo senso di inquietudine... che diavolo stava succedendo?

* * *

In una profonda grotta nel bosco di Namimori intanto il rituale stava procedendo senza intoppi.

Gli arcobaleno erano disposti sulle punte di una stella inscritta in cerchio, che pulsava di un verde venefico, mentre Althea e i Vindice erano posizionati nel cerchio esterno iniettando costantemente fiamme nere nei raggi dei due cerchi che si connettevano ad una specie di calice di roccia inscritto con centinaia di rune, posizionato al centro dell'enorme schema inciso nella roccia.

7 Fiamme bruciavano con ardore sostenute dalla Fiamma nera... adesso bisognava solo resistere fino al tramonto, in quel momento il rituale sarebbe stato fissato definitivamente alle Ley Lines e alla Terra.

I Vongola X, i Varia, i Pendragon e i Simon facevano la guardia, mentre coloro che possedevano le Fiamme della Nebbia e del Deserto si concentravano a mantenere le illusioni sparse per la città.

* * *

Appena il sole sparì dall'orizzonte Checker Face crollò a terra.

Sparito, il sistema era sparito...

così come la lotta che l'uomo stava osservando e tutti i danni che aveva causato.

Stordito dalla cosa non si accorse della magia che lo avvolse e quando un gruppo di figure avvolte in bende uscì da un portale di Fiamme nere non potè scappare dalle mani che lo afferrarono per le sue orecchie di coniglio...

Un sorriso spietato sbocciò sulle labbra di Althea.

* * *

La fine dell'Oscuro Signore fu alquanto anti-climatica.

Non ci fu alcuna epica battaglia o scontro apocalittico.

Tutti i Mangiamorte furono trovati con la gola tagliata o in cenere.

Voldemort invece fu investito... da un camion... in un prato... nella brughiera inglese...

* * *

La notizia del giorno successivo invece fece assai più casino Albus Silente era scomparso senza lasciare traccia.

Nessuno in Inghilterra avrebbe mai più avuto sue notizie, dopotutto l'unico ad essere mai uscito da Vendicare era Roduko Mukuro...

* * *

La sparizione di Althea Potter invece passò inosservata.

Dopo aver conseguito i MAGO Althea sparì dall'enclave inglese e gli unici che l'avrebbero mai più rivista furono i Pendragon, dopotutto erano ospiti fissi al brunch domenicale.


	29. epilogo

**sono arrivata alla fine. grazie a tutti coloro che hanno deciso di seguire la mia storia!**

* * *

 **Epilogo**

Quando si pensa ad un matrimonio normalmente ci si immagina una chiesa con una lunga navata e una perfetta cerimonia con una coppia felice...

Non certo una cappella sperduta con un prete rapito tenuto sotto tiro dallo sposo, mentre la sposa con una spada insulta il prete e un macello tra gli invitati...

compreso un legato e imbavagliato Nono (che rimpiangeva il fatto di non aver potuto organizzare il matrimonio) e un disperato Decimo che cercava di fermare i suoi guardiani.

C'erano voluti 5 anni perchè Xanxus si decidesse a stringere il nodo con Squalo (o per meglio dire era il tempo necessario per finalizzare i documenti relativi al nuovo sesso di Squalo).

E mentre il Caos regnava supremo nella sperduta cappella Althea circondata dai suoi Vindice sorrideva beata accarezzando il suo ventre arrotondato dalla sua prima gravidanza, non vedeva l'ora di tenere tra le sue braccia la sua bambina.

La cicatrice che la identificava come la ragazza che è sopravvissuta non le faceva più male da anni, finalmente le cose andavano bene.


End file.
